El secreto de un juego para dos
by Hydeist kira Corvinus
Summary: L'arc En Ciel HydexTetsu Gackt Hyde demuestra al fin sus sentimientos hacia Tetsu, todo surge a través de uno de sus juegos para eliminar su aburrimiento.
1. Del juego a la pasión

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**DEL JUEGO A LA PASIÓN:**_

Era una hermosa tarde, corría el año de 1999 y habiendo sido un día hermoso, cuatro sujetos habían llegado a un hotel en Europa, para más exactitud en las calles de Francia, se disponían a entrar al edificio, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la recepción para reservar dos habitaciones, habiendo hecho esto, lo siguiente sería dirigirse hacía ellas para dejar los objetos personales que cargaban consigo, las habitaciones las habían otorgado por parejas, Ken y Yukihiro se quedarían en una de ellas y Tetsu y Hyde en la otra, subieron hasta al piso en el que se había indicado se encontraban sus cuartos y sin perder el tiempo entraron en ellas, al entrar Hyde dejó sus maletas sobre el piso a un lado de la cama, mientras que Tetsu caminó hasta el closet y la colocó dentro, ya se encargaría despues de arreglar el contenido de ésta como se debía, Tetsu dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al closet para mirar a Hyde, visualizó a este último aventándose al sofá de la habitación, cuando Tetsu miro a Hyde este le notó triste y decaído, Tetsu decidió invitar a Hyde a comer ya que una de las características principales de el hombre era tener un apetito feroz y cuando se trataba de reanimarlo lo mejor era darle comida para que olvidara sus penas, pero esta vez Hyde estaba más decaído que de costumbre y los intentos de Tetsu eran en vano.

-¿Hyde comamos algo que dices?- le propuso Tetsu

-Lo siento Tet-chan no me siento con fans de comer, me siento incompleto, insatisfecho, siento que falta algo en mi vida- dijo con un tono deprimente

-Hyde crees que se deba a.. .-

Tetsu se detuvo a la mitad de su frase debía reflexionar cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca, aún cuando Hyde no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por así llamar al hecho de que estaba demasiado distraído, aún más que de costumbre, logró percatarse del repentino silencio del bajista.

-Tet-chan continua- le dijo mientras hacía una ademán con su mano indicándole que prosiguiera

Hyde continuaba mirando a Tetsu con intriga, al no saber que era la siguiente parte de su frase, le volvió a indicar que prosiguiera pero Tetsu no abría la boca, no sabía si preguntar acerca de Megumi sería una buena idea, puesto que el divorcio del vocalista con la modelo era reciente y desde ese suceso Hyde había perdido su apetito de adolescente, la hiperactividad que le hacía ver como un niño pequeño, en si lo había hecho perder toda su personalidad, aquella que a Tetsu siempre le había gustado y que ahora estaba cubierta por una capa de tristeza, vacío y soledad.

-Tet-chan me ibas diciendo... ¿Te sientes bien?- insistió Hyde

-Si, Si lo siento Doiha-chan, lo que pasa es que me quedé pensando en algunas cosas y se me vino a la mente que tal vez tu cambio de actitud se deba a que por fin estás madurando y te estás volviendo viejo, por esa

razón tu comportamiento de niño pequeño y tu hiperactividad se están extinguiendo-

Tetsu trató de bromear un poco para ocultar el enorme error que estaba a punto de cometer al intentar preguntar acerca de Megumi, además creyó que bromeando sobre la edad de Hyde tal vez lo haría reír un poco, pero el resultado fue mínimo en la cara de Hyde apenas se logró marcar una sonrisa forzada, el semblante de su cara no se parecía a ninguno que Tetsu hubiera vista alguna vez en él, Hyde ya no era Hyde.

-¿seguro?- preguntó inseguro

-Si, seguro, Bueno Doiha-chan iré a comer algo ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir o que te traiga algo?-

-Si Tet-chan anda ve y come con Ken y Yukki, porfavor discúlpate con ellos de mi parte, diles que siento mucho el que no baje a comer con ustedes ¿quieres? Y trata de no tardar mucho necesito que me des tu opinión acerca de las nuevas canciones del disco ya comencé a escribirlas-

Tetsu asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, aunque Hyde sabía que el bajista no regresaría en un buen rato, lo más seguro es que se quedaría a beber algo con Ken y Yukki, penso en que tal vez no haberle dicho hubiera tenido el mismo resultado, pero en ocasiones pasadas, al decirle que no se tardara, llegaba más rápido de lo normal aún cuando bebiera con el guitarrista y el baterista, seguía tumbado en el sofá pensando en que podría hacer mientras se encontraba solo para matar el aburrimiento, en ese momento una idea cruzó por su cabeza, haciendo que éste se acercara al lugar donde había dejado su maleta, la abrío y comenzó a sacar algunos objetos de belleza, después se metió al baño y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo, vaya que su cabello había crecido bastante no tanto como en los principios de L'Arc~en~Ciel, pero había crecido bastante desde que se había hecho el corte para la grabación de niji, la curiosidad por saber si aún se veía tan bien como cuando empezó su carrera artística era enorme, por lo que decidió comenzar a hacerse aquellos peculiares rizos que llevaba en el 94', se delineó un poco y se puso una ligera capa de maquillaje pálido, como cuando los miembros de Laruku adoptaban una imagen más femenina, con un toque de visual-Kei, cuando terminó de arreglarse su imagen era muy similar a la de el video de blurry eyes, aunque ya habían pasado muchos años desde que habían sacado ese video, noto que en realidad no había cambiado mucho y por alguna razón le gustaba verse andrógino se sentía más cómodo, le agradaba su imagen realmente pensó en quedarse así por un rato después de todo su compañero de cuarto realmente la imagen reflejada en el espejo, sabía que Tetsu tardaría un poco más en llegar, pensó en aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba a solas para dedicárselo a el mismo, pero no sabía de que forma hacerlo, por tal motivo se limitó a regresar al sillón que había sido abandonado por su figura hacía un tiempo, tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió, buscó algún canal que tuviera algo interesante que mostrar, pero por más que buscó no había nada que fuera muy de su agrado, terminó por apagar el televisor, caminó hacía la computadora y comenzó a buscar algo interesante en internet, de repente pensó en que sería bueno buscar alguna noticia sobre el grupo, le interesaba saber lo que las personas pensaban sobre ellos, sin darse cuenta entró a una página de Fanfics y Fanarts, en su mayoría el contenido era de temática Yaoi, los romances principales se daban entre él y Tetsu, a Hyde realmente le causaba gracia y le divertía esto, mientras leía se interrumpía para decir alguna frase irónica o crítica hacía la historia o la autora de la misma, después de leer algunas cuantas historias pensó en que no sería mala idea jugarle una pequeña broma a Tetsu, pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza las consecuencias que traería el llevar a cabo esta broma, apagó la computadora, caminó hacia su maleta, sacó un libro y regresó al sofá para sentarse plácidamente a leer, pocos minutos después el cansancio comenzaba a tener efecto en el provocando que se quedara dormido poco a poco, ya había pasado tiempo desde que Hyde había caído en ese profundo sueño, pero fue entonces cuando sintió como si alguien lo moviera, en el momento en el que recobraba la conciencia, escuchaba una voz conocida que le llamaba por su nombre, así como también alacanzaba a reconocer la figura de un cuerpo que le era familiar, aquella figura despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol, cuando abrió los ojos por completo vio a Tetsu de pie frente a el, al parecer había tomado aún más que de lo que siempre bebía, el bajista no era una persona que resistiera fácilmente los efectos del alcohol y eso Hyde lo sabía a la perfección, decidió usarlo en beneficio para su broma.

-¿Hyde que haces arreglado así? Que yo recuerde no tenemos ningún concierto ni nada por el estilo hoy ¿o sí?-

Hyde no le respondió de inmediato a Tetsu, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse lentamente del sillón, lo abrasó por la espalda rodeándolo por la cintura, metió sus manos por debajo de la playera del bajista y le comenzó a acariciar lo más provocativo que le era posible, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercar sus labios al oído de Tetsu, se paró un poco en las puntas, aún cuando el castaño de era mucho más alto que Hyde, éste debía hacerlo para alcanzar a la perfección el lobulo de la oreja del bajista, lo mordió y lamió levemente provocanto un escalofrío en Tetsu.

-Estás en lo correcto, hoy no hay ningún concierto Tet-chan, pero me arreglé para ti, es que ¿sabes? Me encantaría jugar contigo pero no sé cómo hacerlo ¿me enseñarías?-

Tetsu estaba anonadado, no sabía como responder ante la situación, Hyde le provocaba, sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, cada caricia, cada roce de sus dedos contra su piel, le provocaban placer, el cual el vocalista caía en cuenta cuando sentía los escalofríos del bajista, aún sabiendo que al bajista le gustaba la sensación de ser tocado por el, no se detuvo, algo en el le impulsaba a seguir.

-Tet-chan ¿por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso no te gusto?- preguntó haciendo un puchero

Hyde realmente estaba disfrutando provocar a Tetsu, siempre hacían Fanservice arriba del escenario pero era por común acuerdo y esta vez era sólo Hyde el que había estado de acuerdo, Tetsu seguía sin reaccionar, estaba paralizado, el vocalista pensó en jugar un poco más intenso, a su parecer, Tetsu reaccionaría cuando sintiera que toco iba más allá que simples caricias, comenzó a desabrochar los panatalones de Tetsu mientras continuaba susurrándole algunas palabras al oído, le decía provocatias frases con aquel tono infantil pero seductor tan irresistible, al no obtener ningún tipo de reacción por parte del bajista, decidió dejar ahí el juego, aunque la curiosidad por saber hasta donde podrían llegar sus provocaciones hacia Tetsu le comía por dentro, pero le aburría el hecho de que Tetsu no siguiera el juego, creyó que la razón más probable de las indiferentes reacciones de Tetsu era el alto consumo de alcohol de esa nocho, así que dejó de abrasar a Tetsu, se separó de el unos cuantos centímetros, giró en dirección a la cama, mientras caminaba hacia esta le explicaba al bajista el porque de sus actos, pero en ese momento sintió como alguien le tomaba por la cintura y lo guíaba hasta ese alguien, Tetsu le giró hacia el y sello sus labios por un tierno beso por parte del bajista, ahora era Hyde quien estaba paralizado y sin poder reaccionar, la reacción de Tetsu le sorprendió, en especial cuando segundos antes no hacía ningún movimiento, el vocalista no creyó que eso llegaría a tanto, en especial cuando sintió que el beso se hacía más profundo a cada segundo que pasaba, el vocalista intentó empujar a Tetsu, pero sus brazos no aplicaban la fuerza suficiente como para dejar a Tetsu de lado, aunque también llegó a pensar que inconcientemente era lo que buscaba y no lo quería dejar ir, por mucho que intentara quitarse a Tetsu de encima todo era en vano, Hyde tenía la sensación de disfrutar ese beso y no sólo eso podía sentir los efectos que provocaba en su cuerpo entero aquel roce de los labios de Tetsu contra los suyos, empezando por sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba considerablemente, el movimiento de la lengua del bajista dentro de la suya le producía un placer inexplicable, quería llevar ese beso más allá, quería que Tetsu le tomara, cuando el bajista se separó del vocalista, éste último sintió como aquel sentimiento de vacío había desaparecido, tal vez lo único que le hacía falta en la vida para aliviar el sentimiento de insatisfacción que habitaba en el, era encontrar el verdadero amor, el cual le tenía de pie frente a el, muy cerca de su cuerpo, la duda por las preferencias sexuales de ambos empezó a rondar su mente pero le dio poca importancia, prefería pensar que el destino era quien había decidido que debía llevar su vida junto a ese hombre, la curiosidad por saber si era o no la persona correcta, le comía por dentro al mismo tiempo que le producía placer, dejó de luchar contra Tetsu y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, se dejó querer por èl, el castaño comenzó por acariciar el cabello del vocalista, bajando por su cuello, después su pecho y su abdomen, las manos de Tetsu producían una sensación extrañamente placentera en Hyde, las curvas seudofemeninas del mismo hacían que Tetsu comenzara a imaginar cuantas formas habría de jugar con él, Tetsu comenzó a besar el cuello de Hyde y al mismo tiempo lo iba encaminando poco a poco hacia la cama, al llegar a ella, recostó lentamente a Hyde, quería tomarlo, hacerlo suyo, sentirlo, aunque el último le pertenecía a Tetsu desde los incios de Laruku, siendo el líder de la banda.

Tetsu era amo y señor de todo lo relacionado a ello, entre eso se encontraba el cuerpo de Hyde, como buen líder, por excelencia le había gustado dominar y dar las órdenes, mientras que Hyde las obedecía al pie de la letra, a Hyde le pareció interesante saber que haría Tetsu si le cambiama el juego y fuera el quien dominara al bajista, antes de que sus intenciones se vieran reflejadas en su rostro, se giró rápidamente para dejar el cuerpo de Tetsu debajo de el de él, colocó sus piernas y brazos a los costados de Tetsu.

-Tet-chan ¿realmente creíste que iba a ser tan fácil tomarme? Primero tendrás que dominarme, edúcame como si fuera un niño desobediente- le provocaba Hyde.

Para Tetsu esto sonó como un reto, el reto más tentador que en toda su vida le habían impuesto, le producía placer, deseo y lujuria, era un reto que debía cumplir a toda costa, pero en ese momento no estaba lo suficientemente a tono con la situación, la combinación de el alcohol y la lujuria no eran buenos compñeros, lo único que causaban era que Tetsu se bloqueara mentalmente y no pudiera reaccionar ante las acciones de Hyde, ya bastante mal lo ponía el hecho de que este le provocara para encima tenerlo encima de el dominándolo, en sus manos estaba convertir a Hyde en un niño bueno y el como buen maestro debía cumplir con su deber, la idea de dominar a Hyde se apoderaba de sus sentidos, pero al no poder pensar correctamente tal vez se lo mejor sería dejarse dominar por él, esa noche la había esperado con ansias, quería que fuera la primera y no la última, deseaba que fuera la primera de muchas más, noche que estaba seguro ambos gozarían por igual. Hyde no notaba mucha resistencia por parte de Tetsu, al momento de insunuarle su dominio en la escena, a el no le apetecía realmente dominar sólo deseaba estar unos momentos arriba para hacer más divertido el juego, el deseaba sentir como Tetsu lo llevaba al éxtasis, al clímax que deseaba sentir tanto, que sólo aquel hombre que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo podía hacerle sentir, por el momento decidió quedarse arriba para buscar alguna forma en la que Tetsu reaccionara y le hiciera cambiar de papeles, comenzó a provocar en el castaño algunas sensaciones que no había sentido con nadie más, puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Tetsu y comenzó a acariciarla sólo con las llemas de los dedos, lo que producía un cosquilleo que producía un cosquilleo, que hiciera que las piernas de Tetsu temblaran levemente, eso excitaba aún más a Hyde, el deseo por ser tomado por el hombre debajo de el iba en aumento, al igual que su cuerpo, el rostro de Tetsu reflejaba el placer que le otorgaban las dulces manos del vocalista, era difícil disimular el grado de satisfacción que le brindaban aquellos roces, Tetsu no era de las personas a las que les gustara mostrar su lado débil, pero ante Hyde no podía hacer nada, no podía disumular lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con el, lo mucho que gozaba estar debajo de el.

-Tet-chan serás mío, te voy a domar ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Tetsu no lograba articular palabra alguna, la voz se le había desvanecido por completo, consecuencia de las caricias de Hyde, de su boca solo nacían gemidos de placer, Hyde había dejado de jugar con las piernas sólo para ir un poco más allá, metió la mano entre las piernas del bajista y aunque este aún traía la ropa encima lograba sentir como las manos de Hyde lo acariciaban suavemente, Hyde quería disfrutar el momento en que la ropa de Tetsu fuera desapareciendo, para ello comenzó por llevar una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Tetsu, le acarició sensualmente, después con la misma bajó hasta la altura de los botones para comenzar a quitarlos uno por uno.

-Tet-chan ¿dejarás tan fácilmente que te domine?, tu TRABAJO era dominarme- le insinuó Hyde

Aún continuaba desabotonando la camisa del bajista cuando le dijo eso, fue entonces que Tetsu reaccionó, trabajo, esa palabra era lo que le movía en toda su vida, nunca había dejado ningún trabajo de lado y no ignoraría ese trabajo, en especial si éste incluía: un hombre de cara andrógina, mejillas sonrojadas, cuerpo irresistible y perfecto para él y que aparentaba una edad de veinte años aunque ya casi llegara a los treinta, esa era una oferta que no podría rechazar nunca, Hyde sabía perfectamente aquello, por lo mismo había dicho y resaltado intencionalmente la palabra clave que haría que Tetsu se convirtiera en una persona dominante y apasionada, su obsesión por el trabajo sería lo que los llevaría a sentir el máximo placer a los dos, en cuanto Tetsu definió sus deseos y dejó de meditarlo para volver en sí y tomar al hombre sobre él, notó que Hyde no había perdido el tiempo, el seguía avanzando en el juego, en su vocabulario no entraba la frase "perder el tiempo" y lo dejó ne claro cuando su mano ya estaba dentro de la ropa interior de Tetsu, estaba apunto de despojarlo de la misma para dejarlo completamente al descubierto, ese cuerpo le excitaba tanto, el sólo contemplarlo le hacía desearlo aún más de lo que podía hacerlo, Hyde se volvió completamente débil al sentir que Tetsu comenzaba a tomar el control en la escena, Tetsu aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad colocándose encima de Hyde, Tetsu estaba más excitado de lo normal no podía controlar las funciones de su cuerpo ni sus reacciones, lo cual le gustaba a. vocalista quien miraba atentamente la entrepierna de su amante, le gustaba lo que veía, pero la idea de disfrutarlo le gustaba aún más, pronto le sentiría dentro de el, le disfrutaría, Tetsu se acomodó con una de las piernas al costado de Hyde y la otra en medio de sus piernas, rozando levemente la entrepierna de Hyde, provocando que éste último soltara un leve gemido y apretara fuertemente los cobertores de la cama, su mejillas se sonrojaron, dejando ver su rostro como el de una niña inocente a punto de perder su virginidad, Tetsu acercó su boca lentamente al oído de Hyde para susurrarle algo.

-Mi akuma, ya dejé que te divirtieras suficiente conmigo, ahora es mi turno de enseñarte como se excita a un hombre-

Hyde dejó por un momento su lujuria y meditó el que Tetsu hubiera dicho "excita a un hombre" cualquier persona hubiera dicho a alguien.

-Tet-chan ¿ya has estado con otros hombres antes?-

Tetsu se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca más de la cuenta así que no le quedó más remedio que explicar todo, el encanto de ese momento se rompió y Tetsu se sentó en la cama, suspiró profundamente, se decepcionó de haber arruinado el momento tan mágico que se había creado, pero no le quedaba más remedio y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás... lo que sucede es que... ¿recuerdas cuando Sakura intentaba seducirte?-

-Pero como olvidarlo si gracias a eso tuve que meterme con la odiosa de Megumi- dijo en tono de fastidio

-Bueno en realidad el no te intentaba seducir a ti, su objetivo era hacerme sentir celos y para colmo de

males lo logró pero... no de la forma que el deseaba...-

-¿Qué quieres decir que no de la forma que el deseaba?- preguntó Hyde con curiosidad

-A lo que me refiero es que el quería que sintiera celos porque estaba contigo y no conmigo, pero mis celos eran porque el lograba acosarte y estar contigo y yo no, quería estar en el lugar de Sakura, la verdad es que nunca me agradó la idea de que pasaras tiempo con él, desde que te conocí me gustaste, y aún cuando me gustabas tanto, no te podía demostrar mis sentimientos y sakura si lo hacía aunque no lo sintiera, hablé con el a solas para reclamarle el que estuviera tanto tiempo cerca de ti, le dije que estaría observando su comportamiento pero malinterpretó mis palabras-

-¿Gustabas? ¡¿Qué ya no?!-

Tetsu hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Hyde y continuó hablando.

-Déjame terminar ¿quieres? Entonces un día cansado de que te acosara tanto y cuando por fin me di cuenta

de que en realidad no eras un simple capricho ni atracción si no que sentía algo más por ti y la necesidad de

cuidarte le dije que si continuaba haciéndolo acabaría su carrera como músico pero volvió a malinterpretar

todo y me tomó por la fuerza, fue un dolor horrible el que me provocó, era tan incontenible que en lo único

que podía pensar era en ti, trate de distraer mi mente para no pensar en Sakura-

Cuando terminó de hablar, de los ojos de Tetsu brotaban gotas de agua saldada que tocaban la punta de sus

mejillas y caían hacia la cobija que cubría la cama, Hyde estaba demasiado conmovido al ver las lágrimas de

Tetsu, el oír aquella histria le había cautivado aún mas, se acerco a Tetsu, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brasos, el vocalista decidido susurrarle palabras de aliento pero Tetsu se le adelantó.

-Por eso cuando sentí tu abraso no podía reaccionar, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, pensé que lo

estaba imaginando a causa del alcohol, me gustó la sensación de tus brasos alrededor de mi, sentir tu

respiración cerca de mi cuello porque eres la única persona a la que realmente amo y deseo-

-Tet-chan, MI Tet-chan, yo no te voy a lastimar al contrario dejaré que alivies tu dolor con mi cuerpo,

ahora tu podrás lastimarme a mi, provócame el dolor que te provocaron, tómame Tet-chan, tómame como

nadie lo ha hecho, hazme sentir el éxtasis, haz que lo único que salga de mi boca sean gemidos de placer,

hazme sentir lo que nadie le ha hecho a mi cuerpo...-

Hyde dejó que las palabras se perdieran en el aire y mordió la oreja de Tetsu continuando con su cuello,

mientras que sus manos repasaban todo el cuerpo de éste, desde sus piernas hasta su pecho, mientras

él se divertía haciendo esto, Tetsu aprovechaba para arrancar la ropa del cuerpo de Hyde metiendo las

manos en la larga y holgada blusa que llevaba puesta continuó con el pantalón de cuero, lo desabrochó metió

las manos dentro del mismo, la cara de Hyde se tornaba de un color rosado, el cual Tetsu disfrutaba

bastante, el cuerpo del vocalista, comenzaba a dejar ver los efectos de las menaos de Tetsu dentro de su pantalón que en poco tiempo dejaría de estar ahí.

-¡Tet-chan, Tet-chan, espe... ra... ah... no lo... ha...gas... ah!- Hyde apenas logró pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Doiha-chan, yo sé que lo disfrutas tanto como yo, relájate y disfrútalo-

Las palabras de Tetsu eran más que ciertas, Hyde realmente lo disfrutaba, le gustaba a tal grado, que si Tetsu seguía así, acabaría antes de que todo comenzara y de que Tetsu pudiera disfrutar lo suficiente del momento, la sensación de lasa manos del bajista sobre su cuerpo era diferente, especial, deliciosa, lo disfrutaba como ninguna otra cosa en la vida, cada milimetro de piel que repasaba con sus dedos, le hacía temblar de placer, sentía lo que nadie le había hecho sentir, aún el tiempo que pasó con Megumi, aquella mujer que una vez le había gustado, pero al fin de cuentas hacía sido un capricho, había hecho que Hyde sintiera aquello, con ella todo era una rutina, era tan aburrida la vida sexual que llevaba con ella, que llegó a practicar la abstinencia, le parecía que el abstenerce era mucho mejor que seguir fingiendo y mintiéndole a ella, en el momento en que las manos del castaño se posaron sobre su cuerpo, olvidó el significado de aquellas palabras, en ese momento lo único que le importaba y sabía, era que el hombre al cual había conocido ocho años atrás, que había considerado uno de sus mejores amigos, era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse bien consigo mismo, era la pieza que faltaba en el incompleto rompecabezas de su vida, se dejaba llevar por el deseo, la lujuría, la pasión del momento y por aquel sentimiento que albergaba en los corazones de ambos seres, el cual había quedado oculto hasta ese momento.

-Hyde...ya no puedo más... ah... déjame... entrar por favor-

-Tet-chan ¿me dolerá?- preguntó Hyde temeroso

-No te preocupes Doiha-chan... yo me... encargaré de que no te due...la, sólo bé...same-

Hyde obedeció a Tetsu y lo besó, mientras le besaba sentía como Tetsu comenzaba a entrar en él lentamente, el bajista contemplaba las sonrojadas mejillas de su vocalista, su cara aparentaba un leve síntoma de dolor que era disfrazado por aquel sentimiento de placer, le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Hyde, le hacía creer que todo lo que hacía era perfecto y del deleite del bajista, tomó a Hyde por las muñecas con una de sus manos y comenzó a moverse lo mejor que su cuerpo le permitía, pues a pesar de haber estado con Sakura una vez no había tenido ninguna otra experiencia de ese tipo, además de que era la primera vez que se encontraba en su posición actual con un hombre, la expresión de Hyde sugería que no lo hacía nada mal, su rostro reflejaba una infinita satisfacción, se podía notar como lo disfrutaba, lo gozaba aún cuando llegaba a sentir dolor, le gustaba el roce de la piel del hombre encima suyo, su mejor amigo de hacía unas horas se había convertido en su amante, su eterno amante o al menos era lo que él esperaba.

-Tet-chan, ah... Tet... chan... ya no puedo... más estoy apunto de...-

-Vamos Doiha-chan aguanta sólo un poco... más-

-Pero es que...-

-¡ah!- se oyeron las voces de los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí

Aún cuando deseaban continuar brindándose placer el uno al otro, ya había sido demasiado tiempo el que llevaban disfrutandose mutuamente, las miradas que se clavaban el uno en el otro, les excitaba de sobremanera, aquellas miradas también reflejaban la satisfacción de lo que no habían podido disfrutar hasta ese momento, querían seguir experimentando aquellas sensaciones que les producía placer y deseo de más, pero sus cuerpos ya estaban demasiado agotados, ya había sido demasiado por esa noche, se miraron una última vez, coservando su posición de dominante y dominado, para después de ello, colocarse en una posición más cómoda, Tetsu se quitó de encima de Hyde, se acomodó a un lado de él, le miraba aún con lujuría, Hyde podía sentir aquella mirada que le comía, aún cuando tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, Tetsu acercó una de las cobijas que se encontraban en la cama, cubrió sus cuerpos con ellas, abrazó tiernamente a Hyde, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran sentir como el sueño les iba atrapando poco a poco, antes de caer completamente en las redes de morfeo, Tetsu miró el reloj, notando que eran ya las tres de la mañana, recordó que al siguiente día tendrían trabajo, pero esta vez era verdadero trabajo, debían acudir al un programa de televisión para dar una entrevista, colocó la alarma del reloj a las siete en punto, con un susurro le dijo a Hyde que durmiera lo más rápido posible y que descansara lo más que pudiera, pero este ya estaba completamente dormido, el esfuerzo y cansancio físico que habían adquirido los dos, les podría traer problemas en la entrevista, cuando Hyde no dormía bien, solía adoptar una conducta aún más hiperactia que siempre, aquella conducta mezclada con las perversiones del mismo, lo llevarían a actuar de manera extraña, la cual podría levantar sospechas ante los espectadores, por suerte para el su Akuma, ya estaba soñando, le parecía tan tierno verle dormido de esa manera, de nuevo con esa sonrisa inocente marcada en su rostro, le dijo "Te amo" muy cerca del oído, se colocó lo más cómodo que pudo sobre la cama, para poder empezar a soñar, soñar con lo hermoso que podría llegar a ser aquella relación.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, aún faltaba tiempo para que la alarma del despertador, hiciera su sonora aparición, cuando el reanimado vocalista ya había recobrado la conciencia, podía sentir un dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, que había sido provocado por su primera noche con Tetsu, se sentó sobre la cama, bostezó un poco, estiró los brazos y después se subió encima del bajista que aún permanecía dormido.

-Tet-chan, Tet-chan, Tet-chan, despierta Tet-chan ya amaneció ¡Tet-cha~an! Por favor despierta- le llamaba Hyde.

Lo primero que Tetsu pudo notar al abrir los ojos, era la desbordante felicidad que irradiaba Hyde a través de aquella sonrisa, parecía la sonrisa de un niño pequeño, volvía aquella sonrisa de la que se enamoró, el Hyde que había conocido en el 91', regresaba y regresaba para quedarse, de eso se encargaría él, no volvería a dejar que escapara de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede Hyde? La alarma aún no ha sonado- preguntó Tetsu cubriendose los ojos con una mano para evitar los rayos del sol.

-No sucede nada, pero creí que podríamos jugar un rato antes de bañarnos, cambiarnos e irnos a la entrevista- le propuso Hyde provocativamente.

Tetsu le sonrió picaramente, rodeo el cuello de Hyde con sus brazos y le comenzó a besar.

-¡Oh! No pensándolo mejor, suéltame Tet-chan, suéltame, si te prendes en este momento llegaremos tarde a

la entrevista- le decía Hyde separándose de Tetsu como podía.

-Vamos Doiha-chan, si tu lo propusiste, además lo quieres tanto como yo-

-Si Tet-chan pero llegaremos tarde al programa aunque... no, no, no, espera momento no ya levántate y a la

regadera, te bañarás con agua fría- le apresuraba Hyde

-¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable?- preguntó con ironía -En fin, creo que hoy despertaste con mucha energía Doiha-chan, pero este tipo de energía no me gusta, yo prefiero el tipo de energía de anoche- Tetsu decía estas palabras mientras se quitaba de encima las sábanos, para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

-Ey ¿Tet-chan?- dijo Hyde con un rubor en las mejillas y un tono de voz apenado.

Ante esto Tetsu, creyó, que el tono de voz que había usado para decirle las cosas había sido demasiado y que le había hecho sentir mal e incómodo.

-Gomen Doiha-chan no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- se volvío hacia el para otorgarle un tierno beso en son de disculpa -De verdad que no era mi intensión hacerte sentir incómodo perdóname ¿por qué no mejor vamos a bañarnos juntos?-

-No, no para nada me molestó, lo que pasa es que ¿sabes? no puedo moverme más allá de esta cama, pero me encanta la idea de bañarme contigo, pero al intentar caminar duele mucho- explicó Hyde complétamente ruborizado

Tetsu se conmovió al ver la carita del pobre de Hyde después de haber dicho es.

-¡oh! Gomen akuma había olvidado completamente lo que se sentía al día siguiente, a te ves tan vulnerable como si fueras un tenshi, ¡kawaii!-

Hyde se sonrojó aún más, si es que aquello era posible, al escuchar aquellas palabras que provenían de la boca de Tetsu

-Tet-chan no me hables así, haces que me sienta como un niño pequeño- respingó Hyde

-Lo siento Hyde pero es que es verdad eres demasiado lindo, por eso eres irresistible, pero no es necesario

tomar un baño ahora... me despertaste antes de la hora entonces porque no...- Tetsu se acercaba poco a poco y lo recostaba sobre la cama, Tetsu besó a Hyde motivo por el cual no terminó la frase que estaba diciendo.

-¡ah! Tet-chan espera tenemos una entrevista y... ¡ah! Detente-

-Lo siento Hyde pero es que eres demasiado provocativo y más si no tienes nada encima cubriendo tu cuerpo-

-Si bueno aunque digas eso, seguimos con el compromiso de asistir a esa entrevista, Tet-chan sabes que eres lo mejor en el mundo y que me encantas pero... el trabajo es el trabajo-

Hyde volvía a utilizar aquella palabra clave, la cual podría transformar a Tetsu dependiendo el tipo de trabajo que fuera a realizar, pero esta vez el deseo y la lujuría pudieron más que el sentido de responsabilidad del bajista.

-Bueno Doiha-chan me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero tu no eres lo mejor pero tú no eres lo mejor del mundo-

El rostro de Hyde ensombreció, ante aquellas palabras de Tetsu.

-Pero Tet-chan como puedes decirme eso- preguntó triste y dolido

-Doiha-chan es que es la verdad, mira lo que pasa es que te considero más que mejor, eres de lo más delicioso, provocativo... seductor...- explicaba mientras repasaba de vez en cuando sus labios con su lengua.

Mientras Tetsu le enumeraba todos los atributos que poseía, este se acercaba lentamente al vocalista, lo quería tocar, volverlo a sentir suyo, lo deseaba demasiado, no podía contener sus ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, sentír que se lo podía comer en un solo beso, el beso fue roto por Tetsu quien comenzaba a provocarle verbalmente, le susurraba al oído todo lo que deseaba hacer con él, todo lo que le provocaba y le gustaba.

-Aishiteru Akuma, serás mío y de nadie más, te deseo tanto, más de lo que te puedes imaginar, no dejaré que nadie más se acerque a tu cuerpo, quiero que sólo conoscas el sabor del amor que mi cuerpo te ofrece, sólo yo te podré contemplar, sólo yo podré disfrutar de tus delicada y enmarcadas curvas, seré el único que acaricie tu cuerpo, sólo podrás ser mío, nadie más podrá poseerte-

Tetsu comenzó a lamer el cuello de Hyde para provocar que éste gimiera, los sonidos que provenían de la boca de Hyde eran aún más excitantes y provocativos que la noche anterior.

-Ah... Tet-chan... basta no podemos jugar ahora- le seguía reprendiendo

-Pero Doiha-chan, déjame disfrutarte un poco más, además no soy el úncio que disfrutará tu también y estoy seguro que disfrutas más que yo- le dijo Tetsu a Hyde en tono seductor y provocativo

-Pues está claro que lo disfruto y lo disfruto mucho pero es por esa misma razón que quiero qe te detengas, si comenzamos no va a acabar rápido y tenemos trabajo y tu amas el trabajo o ¿no?-

-Si tienes razón amo el trabajo, pero no lo amo más de lo que te amo a ti, además puedo dejar un día el trabajo que es mi segunda pasión por mi primera pasión ¿no crees? -

-Pues si lo creo pero en este momento no es bueno así que anda ve y abre la llave de la tina para que se llene y podamos bañarnos de una buena vez- dijo Hyde en tono imperativo

Tetsu se levantó de mala gana de la cama y obedeció rápidamente la orden de Hyde, habiendo cumplido la demanda del vocalista, regresó hasta donde se encontraba para continuar provocándolo, le decía todo lo que sabía que podría insitarlo a jugar, a Tetsu siempre le había gustado jugar con los dobles sentidos en las frases pero cuando incluía la mente retorcida de Hyde estos juegos eran de verdad excitantes y divertidos.

-Anda Hyde déjame sentirte mío ¿o tal vez quieras sentirme tuyo?- Le insinuó Tetsu a Hyde

-pues creo que no es tan mala idea el que me dejes tomarte Tet-chan pero no se que sea lo que más te guste a ti-

Tetsu había logrado su cometido, el que Hyde también comenzara a jugar con las palabras, y en su cara se veían reflejados sus pensamientos y deseos oscuros, los dos comenzaban a dejar que la lujuria los invadiera, dejaban que se apoderara de su cuerpo y mente, era como un benigno virus.

-Doiha-chan vamos escoge ¿tomar o ser tomado? ¿Qué desea mi inocente akuma?-

Hyde soltó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tet-chan inocente ¿Yo? ¿Pero por quien me tomas? Ahora en retribución a eso, será mejor que comiences a abrir las piernas por voluntad propia o te tendré que obligar, seré yo quien mande aquí-

Mientras Hyde le decía eso a Tetsu, lo acariciaba, desde el cuello, el pecho abdomen, mientras le susurraba al oído "Tet-chan vamos abre las piernas, hazlo" bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna, acariciando y jugando con ella para que Tetsu tomara la temperatura correcta y así poderse divertir durante un rato, le comenzaba a gustar la idea de ser él quien dominara, podía disfrutar de las sonrojadas mejillas de Tetsu de la cara de sufrimiento de éste, ahora era él quien se resistía a caer en las poderosas redes de seducción de Hyde, dejarse tomar por él, era algo que no tenía contemplado, pero que tampoco le desagradaba, Hyde logró notar como Tetsu se mordía los labios y lo uso como excusa para besarlo no podía resistirse a esos labios, lo beso tan fiera y apasionadamente que no notó que de vez en cuando alcanzaba a morder los labios de Tetsu haciendo que este sangrara un poco.

-¡Ah! Akuma me lastimas-le reclamó Tetsu

-¿Pero que dices si sólo te estoy besando?- reprochó Hyde

-No sólo me besabas también me mordías, alcanzaste a abrir mi labio- se defendió Tetsu

-¡oh! Tet-chan perdóname, pero no te preocupes yo te limpiaré- Hyde comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios de Tetsu, le gustaban tanto que quería volver a morderlos, empezó a creer que las mordidas no habían sido inconscientes del todo, pero contuvo sus tremendas ganas de hacer sufrir a Tetsu de esa forma, ya que había otras maneras aún más divertidas -vaya Tet-chan tal vez me vayas a decir que estoy loco pero tu sangre es deliciosa, sabe bastante bien- le dijo Hyde a Tetsu mientras seguía lamiendo los labios de este

-Akuma me has engañado no eres un akuma eres un vampiro-

Hyde sonrio con complicidad y agrado hacia ese comentario pero aún tenía un asunto que resolver.

-Tet-chan anda abre las piernas dame el honor de ser el primero-

Fue después de ese comentario que la pervertida cara de Tetsu se tornó un tanto oscura y triste, Hyde se dio cuenta de que había hecho un comentario un tanto imprudente, Hyde estaba apunto de disculparse con el bajista cuando este se adelantó a el

-Yo...- apenas alcanzó a decir

-Doiha-chan pero Sakura fue...- se apresuró a decir Tetsu

-Mira Tet-chan a menos de que me engañes con una niña desabrida llamada Sakura no creo conocer a nadie con ese nombre- le interrumpió Hyde a mitad de su frase

Creyó que tal vez bromeando un poco las cosas se tornarían menos tensas, alegraría a Tetsu y lograría componer la situación, para fortuna de él, acertó, en ese momento Tetsu recuperó su vitalidad dándole un giro a las cosas y poniendo a Hyde debajo de el

-Oh Doiha-chan te amo demasiado como para engañarte con una niña, tus curvas son más encantadoras y agradables, tu aroma, tus labios, tus manos, tu pecho, eres simplemente irresistible-

Tetsu besó a Hyde, terminó el beso para tomar un respiró y después posó la mirada sobre el rostro de éste no tó en el una expresión de inconformidad.

-¿Qué ocurre akuma?- preguntó Tetsu intrigado

-MMM nada malo en si, sólo que no es justo-

-¿Qué no es justo?- seguía intrigado Tetsu

-Pues que acabaras con la diversión de mi lengua y boca me estaba agradando mucho ese beso, además ahora que me doy cuenta yo estaba arriba-

Tetsu no pudo evitar sonreírle a Hyde.

-¡Oh! Vampirito lo siento pero no quiero que te emociones demasiado con mis labios y comiences a morderlos a tal grado que te de ansia beber toda mi sangre, y tampoco quiero que te acostumbres a estar arriba-

-Pero por...-

Antes de que Hyde pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta se escuchó un llamado de afuera de la habitación.

-Oigan ustedes par de amantes ya levántense son las siete y media de la mañana y debemos estar en Utaban a las nueve así que apúrense para irnos ¿quieren?- les gritaron desde afuera de su habitación, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-hai Ken-chan matte onegai- respondieron al unísono Hyde y Tetsu

-hai, hai, hayaku- les respondió Ken

Tetsu y Hyde se levantaron de la cama, el hermoso ambiente que habían creado se había roto por completo, así que ya no tenía caso intentar seguir jugando, los dos comenzaron a reprochar lo tan oportuno que era Ken que por alguna extraña razón siempre interrumpía a medio mundo en las momentos intensos de su vida, o los más divertidos o en las pacíficos, fuera la situación que fuera, Ken tenía sobre el la maldición de interrumpir los momentos que las personas más disfrutaban, caminaron hasta el baño y sin más remedio se metieron en la tina colocándose uno frente al otro

-Tet-chan que quisiste decir con que no me...-

-Ya no importa Doiha-chan sólo quería jugar un rato no lo decía en serio, arriba o abajo me muerdas o no eres bastante bueno y encantador, no me molesta en lo absoluto la posición en la que te encuentres todas me agradan y las disfruto pero bueno ya que, Ken arruinó el momento y si hoy te portas bien después del programa jugaré un rato contigo- lo interrumpió Tetsu

-Está bien Tet-chan haré lo posible por ser un niño bueno, pero no te prometo nada si te acercas demasiado a mi durante el programa, no resistiría la tentación de abalanzarme sobre ti y dejar que me tomaras nos viera quien nos viera-

-Está bien Doiha-chan trataré de comportarme pero mientras tanto déjame lavarte el cabello y limpiarte la espalda-

Tetsu comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hyde, bajó las manos poco a poco para frotar seductora y cariñosamente las espalda de Hyde, quería comenzar a jugar con él, pero no creyó conveniento aquello, ya no era el momento de eso, así que terminó de lavar la espalda de Hyde, se aseó a si mismo y después los dos salieron de la tina, se colocaron las batas, sólo para evitar el frío de la mañana, pues ya no tenían nada que ocultarle el uno al otro se conocían a la perfección, caminaron hasta la habitación, comenzaron a buscar en los cajones su ropa, pero notaron que no había nada y fue cuando recordaron que no habían sacado la ropa de sus maletas, cada uno buscó la ropa más adecuada para ese día; Hyde tomó unos pantalones negros de cuero, una playera negra y la chamarra de piel negra que más le gustaba, después buscó unas botas, mientras tanto, Tetsu sacaba de entre toda su ropa: unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca con algunas partes rasgadas y tomó unos zapatos un tanto toscos, se vistió y buscó con la mirada a Hyde por detrás de él, pero no lo hayó por ninguna parte, minutos después el desaparecido, salía del baño.

-Pero ¿Qué hacías en el baño?- preguntó Tetsu

-Me alaciaba el cabello- le respondió Hyde

-Pero si tu cabello ya es lacio- recriminó Tetsu

-Pues es que me acabo de bañar y si no lo seco y lo alacio se esponja mucho, además es muy divertido jugar con mi cabello- le dijo Hyde sonriente

Tetsu sólo lo abrasó le regaló una sonrisa y después dio media vuelta volteando la vista hacia la puerta.

-Está bien Hyde pero vámonos ya, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y estoy casi seguro que, Ken y Yukki, nos estarán esperando, sin mencionar que los del programa también, si no llegamos nos mataran por no llegar a tiempo-

-Si Tet-chan está bien ya vámonos-

Salieron de la habitación, encontrándose a sus compañeros, el más alto miraba el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, el otro simplemente les veía con intriga mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Por el amor de todo lo que aman se tardaron una hora bañándose ¿Pues qué estaban haciendo ahí adentro jugando, teniendo relaciones o algo así?-

Las miradas de Hyde y Tetsu se llenaron de asombro, Ken bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, aquello era real, pero era algo que no podían negar ni afirmar, se lanzaron miradas acusadoras y de complicidad, Hyde fue quien respondió dado a que Tetsu era malo mintiendo.

-no hacíamos nada es que tuve problemas con la plancha para el cabello y cuando Tetsu ya iba de salida hacia acá, le pedí ayuda para ver que tenía- le explicó Hyde

-Tú y tus manías femeninas, pero bueno ya que, lo importante es que ya están aquí así que vámonos ya-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, caminaron hacia la la puerta para salir del hotel, tomaron el taxi que habían pedido Yukki y Ken hacía ya tiempo, Ken indicó al conductor, los llevara hasta la televisora, en cuanto llegaron a ellas, algunos de los empleados de Utaban los estaban esperando, los condujeron hasta sus camerinos correspondientes, comenzaron a maquillarlos ligeramente, tan sólo para disimular aquellas ojeras que se marcaban a falta de sueño, en especial a Hyde y Tetsu, nadie podía comprender como era posible que se les marcaran tanto, en especial Ken y Yukki, quienes habían visto como Tetsu se había retirado temprano a dormir. Ya cuando estuvieron listos para entrar a escena fueron llamados, Hyde y Tetsu estaban jugando como niños pequeños, se hacían cosquillas o se picaban el abdomen mutuamente, para sus compañeros era normal ver eso, por lo que no le dieron importancia, a comparación de otros miembros del staff del programa los cuales quedaban asombrados ante tal comportamiento. Se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los conductores del progrema, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, posicionada en medio del estrado, los conductores les dieron la bienvenida, les presentaron como los invitados del programa, después se presentaron ellos mismos, al terminar las presentaciones, comenzaron con la típica ronda de preguntas, entre las cuales una logró resaltar.

-Bueno la verdad ¿Quién es el más pervertido de todos?- preguntó uno de los conductores

Nadie respondió inmediatamente, nunca se habían puesto a pensar en ellos, todos se quedaron pensativos a excepción de Ken.

-Déjame ver, mmm, pues creo que es Hyde, verás todos los días al llamarle se oyen gemidos extraños, tú sabes creemos que tiene algún tipo de compañía-

El conductor giró la cabeza hacia Hyde para preguntarle sobre el comentario de Ken.

-¿Pero es eso cierto Hyde-san todo el día, pero eso no es normal sabes?-

Hyde soltó una risita nerviosa, ya que habían empezado la broma no la podía arruinar así que decidió continuarla.

-Bueno si es todo el día, verás a veces tengo que apagar el celular para que Ken no me moleste-

Todos rieron después de el comentario de Hyde.

-Tal vez esa sea la razón de que hayamos encontrado esta nota de amor para ti Hyde-san ¿No será de Oishii-san o si?- preguntó el conductor

El comentario fue del todo desagradable para Hyde por lo que la marcada sonrisa que habitaba en su rostro se desvaneció por completo el conductor cayó en cuenta de eso y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno pasemos a otras cosas, síganme- les hizo una seña con la mano para que le siguieran

Se levantaron de donde estaban y se acercaron hacia otra mesa en donde estaban servidos platos con comida.

-Bueno aquí tenemos una mesa con distintos platillos ¿podrían decirme quien los preparó?-

-Fui yo-

Se oyó una voz por detrás del conductor y cuando este volteó para ver quien era el que hablaba, vio a Tetsu, fue entonces cuando comenzó a hacer burla de ello.

-Ah claro ya lo entiendo todo, aquí es cuando dices "¡Hyde, Hyde ya está la cena amor!-

Aquello les provocó mucha gracia a todos los que se encontraban en el foro, les parecía de verdad graciosa

la broma aunque Hyde y Tetsu sabían que para nada era una broma, pero como debían aparentar lo contrario siguieron.

-Bueno si quiero que sepan que Hyde y yo somos amantes y es una fiera ¿Saben?- comentó mirando pícaramente de reojo a Hyde.

El conductor empezó a murmurar con Yukki y con Ken pero Tetsu continuó hablando.

-¿Me amas verdad Hyde?- le preguntó sonriente

La respuesta de Hyde no fue inmediata debido a que como siempre, al ver comida se atragantaba con ella, y esa vez no era la excepción, cuando terminó de pasar el bocado que estaba dentro de su boca logró contestar.

-De acuerdo ya es hora de que lo sepan- respondió este respondiendo a la mirada y la sonrisa pícara de Tetsu

Para finalizar la broma el conductor hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Qué piensan los demás miembros de esto?-

A lo que Ken respondió.

-Yo lo sabía estos dos se veían gays desde un principio-

Las risas continuaron hasta acabar el programa. Habiendo salido ya de escena y listos para irse a relajar un rato todos juntos salieron de la televisora y se subieron al auto ahí comenzaron a platicar, a bromear y a sugerir lugares a donde podrían ir a comer comenzaron a recordar quien había sido el último que escogió el lugar para saber de quien era turno de escoger cuando terminaron con sus recuerdos Hyde era el elegido para seleccionar el lugar, Hyde pidió un momento de reflexión para escoger el lugar correcto para comer, comenzó a pensar en los diferentes aspectos a considerar como eran el cansancio después de la entrevista, en el juego inconcluso entre el y Tetsu así que decidió que lo mejor sería comer en el hotel ya que la comida era buena y la cama estaba perfectamente al alcance, les preguntó a los demás si no tenía objeción en que el lugar fuera el restaurante del hotel y los demás aceptaron la propuesta con agrado también se sentían cansados y quería su cama cerca para cuando acabaran de comer, en cuanto llegaron al hotel entraron al restaurante y comenzaron a ordenar los diferentes platillos que les apetecían, al terminar de comer Tetsu, Yukki y Ken, Hyde apenas llevaba la mitad de su comida había ordenado demasiadas cosas al parecer el no haber comido el día anterior le había afectado, ya habiendo acabado Hyde los cuatro se retiraron a sus habitaciones y mientras las intenciones de Ken y Yukki eran de dormir hasta en la tarde y después salir a algún lugar las de Hyde y Tetsu eran más oscuras y placenteras, en sus planes incluían quedarse el resto del día en la cama o tal vez en el sillón de su habitación también les agradaba el piso cualquier lugar era perfecto mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, pero cuando entraran decidirían cual era el mejor lugar, enseguida de haber entrado a la habitación Tetsu cerró la puerta y sin perder un segundo abrasó a Hyde, lo beso y después le susurró al oído...

-serás mío, solo mío, me pertenecerás y te disfrutaré de nuevo y para siempre akuma MI akuma-

-¡oh! Tet-chan tus palabras hacen que me tiemblen las piernas, te amo y te deseo Tet-chan, hazme tuyo,

quiero sentirme y ser tuyo y sólo tuyo para siempre, perderme en tu cuerpo en tus labios en tus ojos...-

Las palabras de Hyde se fundieron con la silenciosa pasión que emanaba de aquellos cuerpos que se convertían en uno sólo a través del gran e interminable amor y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.


	2. ¡Qué cita!

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Hyde y Tetsu comenzaron a ser pareja, tanto que ya habían perdido la cuenta de los meses que llevaban juntos, y aún cuando su relación había durado durante toda la gira por Europa no lograban atreverse a confesárselo a sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de L'Arc~en~Ciel, Ken y Yuki, aún no podían decirles que eran amantes, prefirieron seguir conservándolo en secreto hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, esa idea les parecía ser la mejor. Aunque aún estarían de gira y dando conciertos por algunas partes del mundo decidieron que lo mejor que podrían hacer antes del siguiente concierto sería viajar a Japón para descansar un poco en lo que eran sus verdaderos hogares, además de que ya había tenido demasiado de Europa y Francia querían volver a su amado país. Los cuatro comenzaron a empacar sus maletas para irse al aeropuerto y reservar boletos en el primer vuelo hacia Japón, ya habiendo terminado de empacar bajaron hasta la recepción para pagar la cuenta del hotel, en seguida salieron de este y se dirigieron hasta un auto que los esperaba en la puerta, el conductor del auto los llevó hasta el aeropuerto y los cuatro se dirigieron en seguida a ver los horarios de los vuelos y encontraron uno hacía Japón que salía en tan sólo una hora, compraron los boletos y esperaron el momento de abordar el avión y cuando por fin lo hicieron y se hallaron dentro de este tomaron sus asientos los cuales estaban juntos, eran tan inseparables como cuatro hermanos, comenzaron a platicar un poco, a bromear, a analizar los detalles que podrían mejorar en sus conciertos entre muchas otras cosas, después de algunas horas el avión ya iba aterrizando, cuando este acabó de hacerlo los cuatro bajaron del avión y fueron a donde se encontraba el lugar para recoger sus maletas, para después tomar cuatro taxis diferentes debido a que sus casas quedaban muy distanciadas como para irse en uno sólo, ya habiéndose despedido los cuatro tomaron el auto que les correspondía y le indicaron a cada chofer su destino.

Ya siendo casi la hora de la comida un taxi se detuvo frente a unos enormes edificios en el centro de Tokio, fue en ese momento que un hombre bajó del taxi tomo su equipaje del maletero, aquel hombre era Hyde quien por fin llegaba a su tan extrañado hogar, pagó la cantidad de dinero que marcaba el taxímetro y enseguida entró al edificio para subir hasta su departamento que se encontraba en el piso número veinte, Hyde decidió ir por el elevador estaba demasiado cansado como para subir por las escaleras, cuando Hyde llegó hasta el piso que correspondía a su departamento caminó hacía la puerta y cuando la abrió y entró a su querido hogar logró detectar un olor que le era familiar un poco de tiempo después de haberlo analizado logró recordar a quien pertenecía ese olor, era el perfume de Megumi, lo cual le extraño pues todas las cosas que había de ella en su casa ya las había tirado además de que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que ese olor tan desagradable desapareciera, realmente no lograba entender porque el olor de Megumi seguía ahí pero no se preocupó demasiado después limpiaría un poco por el momento iría a dormir, Hyde entró a la cocina tomó un vaso de agua y salió bostezando de esta el viaje realmente lo había agotado sólo deseaba meterse a la cama y dormir, ya entrando a su cuarto se petrificó por completo sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Megumi estaba recostada sobre su cama esperando a Hyde en la cama con una posición y ropa que ella creyó le parecerían atractivas a Hyde, pero lo que ella no sabía es que a Hyde se le había acabado el gusto por las mujeres y el tipo de cuerpo de este le bastaba con el cuerpo afeminado que tenía además le gustaba más el cuerpo de Tetsu.

-¡¿Megumi, que demonios haces aquí!? ¡esta ya no es tu casa!- preguntó Hyde agresivamente dejando caer el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano

-¿Qué crees que hago?- preguntó Megumi levantándose un poco de la cama

-No lo se y sinceramente no me importa- respondió Hyde con frialdad

-Pero que cruel y frío eres yo que intento salvar nuestra relación porque me di cuenta de que hice mal en dejarte y tu me recibes de esa forma-

-Si claro- dijo Hyde sarcásticamente

-Es en serio amor- le dijo Megumi

-No me llames amor que ya no te queda, además no estarías aquí de no querer algo ¿Acaso se te acabó la fama y ahora te quiere colgar de mi? Para inventar chismes hacerte la inocente y actuar ¿Cómo siempre lo haces?- reclamó Hyde

-No, no para nada eso no tiene nada que ver simplemente me di cuenta de que aún te amo- respondió Megumi en tono dulce y adulador

-Pues Megumi siento en el alma no la verdad no siento nada pero te debo romper el corazón yo ya no te amo además ya tengo pareja y es alguien a quien amo y no cambiaré a esa persona por ti- Le explicó Hyde agresivamente

-¿Espera qué quieres decir con que ya tienes pareja?, nos acabamos de separar hace unos meses y ya sales con otra no puedo creerlo- reclamó Megumi

-En primera yo no te dije que fuera otra- a Hyde le había agradado siempre jugar con la mente de la gente en especial la de Megumi

-Momento ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no es otra?- Preguntó desconcertada Megumi

-Nada, nada, esa es otra historia que algún día sabrás, pero bueno como te iba diciendo en segunda tu y yo sabemos a la perfección que lo nuestro nunca fue real fue mi salida fácil para librarme de los chismes de Sakura y todo lo que nos relacionaba, sabes que realmente nunca te amé y no sé porque si sabiendo eso te pones así a ti también te ayudo y bastante nuestra relación, tu fama se incremento o ¿no?, comenzaste a conseguir más trabajo y cosas de ese estilo-

Megumi se alteraba gradualmente a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Hyde

-Pero ¿Cómo que nunca me amaste? Te divertías tanto en las noches conmigo que es difícil creer que no me amabas- dijo con intriga y descaro

-Bueno al respecto de eso Megumi ¿conoces la mentira y la actuación? Tu mejor que nadie debe saber lo que es eso, nuestras noches juntos solo eran una distracción para matar el tiempo, para romper la monotonía en nuestra relación no hubo más que eso, todo era siempre igual no tenía nada de interesante, realmente no tenemos nada en común que podamos compartir- le espetó Hyde con firmeza

-¿Por lo menos lo disfrutabas no?

-Te acabo de decir que si conocías la actuación y la mentira ¿Qué no me doy a entender?

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tan sólo fingías? Y si es así ¿por qué?-

-Muy bien Megumi estás en lo correcto sólo fingía, ¿Qué porque lo hacía? Por el simple hecho de compasión hacía ti no quería que te sintieras mal, pensando en que ni si quiera para satisfacer a un hombre sirves además tu si lo disfrutabas por lo que veía por lo que no te podía arruinar la diversión y desairarte ¿no crees?-

-Pues si aunque no lo creas yo si lo disfrutaba, ¡Eres un completo idiota, pero vas a ser mi idiota y de nadie más!-

Megumi se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se abalanzó sobre Hyde haciendo que este quedara de espaldas contra la pared, le tomó los brazos para que este no se pudiera mover y así hacer lo que quisiera con el.

-Ey, ey ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer que no te dije que ya tengo pareja?-

-Pues eso me importa poco Hyde-

Justo cuando Megumi iba a besar a Hyde se oyeron pasos y el sonido de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta y cuando Megumi giró la cabeza hacía su lado izquierdo logró visualizar a Tetsu en la puerta de la habitación con un gesto poco agradable y fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ah, oh, este- titubeaba Megumi – Hola Tetsu ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Megumi en tono apenado

-Hola Megumi yo estoy muy bien, te haría la misma pregunta pero me es innecesario enterarme de tu temperatura corporal así que no lo haré no es por ser grosero simplemente hay cosas de ti que no me interesa saber-

Tetsu intentaba contener el enojo que sentía por haber visto a Megumi intentando besar a Hyde pero decidió no hacer una escena y simplemente hacer que Megumi se retirara.

-Ah, si claro no… no… te preocupes pero… una pregunta… ¿Có… cómo es que entraste?- Preguntó intrigada Megumi entre titubeos

-¿Pero qué Hyde no te comentó que me dio las llaves de su departamento? Que mal educado Akuma, debo enseñarte modales- le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Hyde enseguida de terminar su frase

-¡oh! Si lo siento, claro enséñame, esta noche estaría perfecta la tengo libre- dijo Hyde con descaro

Tetsu estaba apunto de comenzar a hablar cuando Megumi interrumpió

-¿llaves? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tu y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos y nunca me diste llaves del departamento- reclamó Megumi totalmente iracunda

-Mira Megumi como intentaba decirte antes de que intentaras violarme, yo ya salgo con alguien ¿verdad Tetsu? por tal razón no puedo regresar contigo-

Entre cada frase las miradas de Hyde y Tetsu se cruzaban volviéndose cómplices, a Megumi le producía una ira enorme siempre había detestado el que Hyde se llevara tan bien con sus amigos y a ella la dejara en segundo plano pero le detestaba aún más el que llevara tan buena relación con Tetsu siempre pensó que tenían algo que ver.

-Claro Akuma tú sales con alguien pero ¿con quién? por que por lo menos conmigo no has salido nunca-

-Engañarte ¿yo? No, no para nada perdón fue error de redacción, tienes toda la razón contigo no he salido para nada, aunque siempre la pasamos juntos en el cuarto, en la cama de la cama al escenario y después la cama de nuevo ¿pero como no me di cuenta de eso? Tienes toda la razón deberíamos salir algún día si te parece…-

Antes de que Hyde pudiera continuar hablando Megumi lo interrumpió.

-Ya basta ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-

-Lo siento Megumi por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí, verás Tet-chan es tan irresistible, me encanta como juega conmigo es realmente bueno ¿sabes?, me divierte, me agrada su pervertida mente, es que deberías ver es todo un maestro en la cama, es mi maestro y me enseña tantas cosas y me agrada todo lo que me enseña es como una droga-

-Ya basta en serio basta por favor ¿esto va en serio o sólo es otra de sus bromas?- Megumi no podía más eran demasiados sus celos y su enojo

-Perdón Megumi volví a olvidar que estabas aquí es que ya te dije Tet-chan es irresistible y respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¿Tetsu podrías agacharte un poco por favor?-

Tetsu hizo lo que Hyde le pidió y estaba apunto de preguntar para que quería que se agachara cuando su no formulada pregunta fue respondida sus labios se vieron sellados por los de Hyde y debido a que realmente quería vengarse de Megumi por la mala escena que le había hecho observar decidió disfrutar de ese beso apasionadamente que lo hundía poco a poco en la tentación de tomar a aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a el, cuando terminaron de disfrutar aquello Hyde dio media vuelta en dirección a Megumi tomo los brazos de Tetsu acomodándolos para que rodearan su cintura levantó la cabeza viendo hacía Megumi y le preguntó si su duda había quedado resuelta esta asintió con la cabeza y el seño fruncido.

-Bueno creo que por tu reacción ya quedó todo claro, así que te pido amablemente te retires ¿quieres qué te acompañe a la puerta? ¿Por cierto piensas salir con esa ropa a la calle o deseas que te preste algo mío? Es que toda la ropa que había tuya la tire-

Fue entonces cuando Megumi logró reaccionar

-¿Qué tiraste mi ropa? ¿Pero qué te ocurre? Esa era mi mejor ropa- reclamaba Megumi a gritos soltando maldiciones hacía Hyde y dirigiéndose al cuarto a buscar en los cajones su ropa que ya no se encontraba ahí

-Mira Megumi yo no se de buena ni de mala ropa, lo único que yo se es que esa ropa no era mía así que no pertenecía a este departamento y por eso la tiré-

Megumi fulminó a Hyde con la mirada y le gritó que era un completo idiota para lo que este le respondió que por lo menos era un idiota feliz que a comparación de ella podía seguir con su vida, Megumi salió del departamento de Hyde azotando la puerta, después de ver la dramática salida de Megumi del departamento, Hyde y Tetsu soltaron a reír, nunca pensaron que tendrían la oportunidad de ver así a Megumi.

-Bueno ahora que Megumi se ha ido ¿Qué se te antoja hacer Tet-chan? mi cama ya está vacía- comenzó a insinuar Hyde

-¿Qué quieres decir Doiha-chan?- preguntó haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción

-Vamos sabes bien lo que quiero decir Tet-chan-

Tetsu sabía para donde iba todo esto pero intentó hacerse el desentendido, en ese momento no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego

-No de verdad Akuma no se de que hablas explícate por favor-

-No seas así si sabes de que hablo, mira si la visita de Megumi fue lo que te puso mal, puedes estar tranquilo no te seré infiel nunca y menos con ella, el único en mi vida eres tú- dijo Hyde en tono tierno y besando en la mejilla a Tetsu

-Si eso lo se Doiha-chan no me preocupo por eso, ni si quiera estoy preocupado-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede Tet-chan?- preguntó inocente Hyde

-Es que me quedé pensando en que de verdad nunca hemos salido y se me ocurrió que en lugar de jugar el día de hoy podríamos salir a algún lugar a divertirnos un rato- propuso Tetsu con tono pensativo

-¿A divertirnos? ¿Acaso no te diviertes cuando estás conmigo en la cama?- reclamó Hyde

-Si claro que me divierto es obvio pero estoy hablando de un tipo de diversión más sana como ir al cine o yo que se-

Hyde se quedó pensativo durante un momento después de las palabras de Tetsu

-Le llamas diversión sana a eso, pero si vamos al cine con lo oscuro que estará seguro nos entrarán ganas de jugar y entonces ya no veremos la película y ya no será diversión sana-

-Eso lo dirás por ti eres el único que sólo está pensando en eso-

-No es cierto, además a ti también te encanta ¿o me lo vas a negar?

-No no te lo niego Doiha-chan pero aún así hagamos otra cosa que solamente jugar, es que contigo no se puede tratar nunca-

Hyde se dio cuenta de que esta vez las palabras de Tetsu iban en serio que realmente no deseaba entrar en la cama, quería convivir con Hyde de forma diferente.

-No, no es eso está bien salgamos a algún lugar, pero es una cita ¿verdad?-

Tetsu abrazó a Hyde tiernamente acto seguido por un beso

-Bueno si lo quieres ver así por mi está perfecto-

Hyde sonreía como un niño cuando le acababan de regalar algo que deseaba demasiado, Hyde se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación para cambiarse dado a que aún llevaba la ropa que traía puesta en el vuelo y además había sido tocada por Megumi, mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada le lanzaba varias insinuaciones a Tetsu de que le ayudara a cambiarse la ropa pero de preferencia que sólo le quitara la que trajera puesta, este se negaba cada vez que Hyde hacía cada una de esas insinuaciones, Hyde se dio por vencido después de un rato de haberlo intentado, siguió buscando ropa pues ese día no le agradaba nada de su ropa y eso era raro ya que varias prendas las había diseñado el mismo, mientras este seguía metido en su closet, Tetsu lo esperaba en el sofá de la sala, éste estaba completamente ensimismado, en ese momento sus pensamientos y el recordar el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a la casa de Hyde ocupaban completamente su mente, sólo pensaba en que cuando iba en dirección a su casa su manager le había dicho que ya había conseguido a la prometida perfecta para el y que pronto sería el anuncio del compromiso y de la boda, Tetsu no estando conforme con la propuesta de su manager preguntó el porque de que hubiera hecho tal cosa, ahora que su relación con Hyde era perfecta todo se arruinaría sólo por una mujer, el problema siempre eran las mujeres, la respuesta de su manager no le sorprendió demasiado ya que el motivo ya se había presentado antes en la banda y era el que relacionaban sentimentalmente a Hyde y a Tetsu y cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su manager estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad creía que por lo menos así podría seguir manteniendo su relación con Hyde y su manager podría manejarlo de alguna otra forma que no fuera casándolo, pero Tetsu no pudo decirle nada su garganta era un nudo amarrado con mucha fuerza, fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que le era muy agradable al oído aquella voz poseía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir bien pasara lo que pasara pero no eran palabras dulces la que se oían sino…

-¡Qué demonios!- Gritó Hyde

-¿Pasa algo Hyde?- preguntó Tetsu preocupado y apunto de levantarse del sofá para ver lo que sucedía

-No, no nada- respondió Hyde un tanto más calmado para no tener que decirle a Tetsu que entre su ropa había encontrado un traje que seguramente Megumi había dejado ahí creyendo que Hyde la dejaría quedar a dormir y podrían fantasear un poco, había encontrado un traje de colegiala rojo, Hyde decidió botarlo de nuevo en el armario y se cambió rápidamente con las prendas que había logrado escoger

-Tet-chan ya estoy listo- dijo Hyde mientras salía caminando como un niño pequeño de su habitación –Tet-chan, Tet-chan- le gritó Hyde -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Perdón ¿Qué decías?- Preguntó Tetsu volviendo en si

-Que ya estoy listo eso decía- respondió un poco preocupado Hyde

-Entonces ya vámonos-

-Antes de irnos podrías decirme ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un desconcertado Hyde

-No me pasa nada sólo que estaba pensado como era que Megumi había entrado porque si nunca le diste llaves y la cerradura no estaba forzada es extraña la manera en que logró entrar-

-Mmm, si tienes razón, ahora que lo recuerdo una vez se me perdió un juego de llaves, seguramente ella las tomó antes de que nos separáramos, creo que será mejor que la cambie-

-Si… tal vez sea lo mejor, bueno ya vámonos- apresuró Tetsu

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta y salieron de el departamento, en seguida caminaron hacia el elevador y esperaron a que este llegara por ellos

-Tal vez deba cambiarme a tu casa Tet-chan seria genial ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó Hyde sonriéndole cariñosamente a Tetsu

Al oír esto Tetsu se limitó a mirar a Hyde y a besarlo, cuando miró a Hyde a la cara Tetsu vió que este se lamía los labios de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué sucede acaso no me lavé bien los dientes hoy?- preguntó Tetsu en tono bromista

-No para nada es que me besaste diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?- preguntó titubeante Tetsu

-No sé, sentí que me besaste raro-

-Gracias Hyde- ironizó Tetsu

-Espera no malentiendas no estoy diciendo que por eso me besaras mal, de hecho se sintió mejor que otras veces pero fue raro-

-Si esta bien te creo Hyde-

El elevador había llegado por ellos, entraron a este y Hyde notó un tanto nervioso a Tetsu, pero no tenía el valor de preguntar porque nunca lo había visto así y no quería que le diera una mala noticia respecto a algo así que decidió quedarse callado, hasta que llegaran a el auto, bajaron de elevador y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el auto de Hyde, entraron a este pero Tetsu sería quien condujera, a nadie le gustaba la forma de conducir de Hyde, Tetsu comenzó a encender el auto…

-Tet-chan ¿seguro qué quieres salir? Los asientos del auto no son tan cómodos como el departamento- Hyde sonrió con un toque de inocencia y maldad en el gesto

-Si Doiha-chan- dijo Tetsu en tono cansado

-Aw está bien- Hyde se acomodó en el asiento del auto, parecía un perrito reprendido

-Vamos Hyde nos la vamos a pasar bien no te pongas así ¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir?- preguntó Tetsu tratando de consolar a Hyde

-Si yo escojo el lugar tendríamos que regresar al departamento…- El tono de voz de Hyde se volví provocativo hacía Tetsu así que antes de que este continuara lo interrumpió

-Ya no continúes quieres, ya se para donde vas mejor yo escojo el lugar-

-Si está bien- aceptó Hyde decepcionado,

Tetsu continuó conduciendo, mientras que Hyde iba totalmente callado, por lo que Tetsu se sentía un poco mal por Hyde no le agradaba verlo así, intentó consolarlo pero este no respondía al cariño de Tetsu, durante un rato continuaron los dos callados.

-Hyde ¿te gustaría ir a comer?- preguntó Tetsu con tono alegre

-¿comer? Sólo si tu me das…-Hyde comenzó de nuevo a insinuarle sus perversos pensamientos a Tetsu

-Demonios Hyde eres un pervertido-

-pues tú preguntaste-

-Si pero yo no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta- Reclamó Tetsu

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué me dejarás hambriento Tet-chan?- dijo Hyde con un timbre de voz que sonaba un tanto excitado y provocativo hacía Tetsu

-Si Hyde eso quiere decir que te dejaré hambriento-

-Pero…- Hyde miró tiernamente a Tetsu

-No Hyde pareciera que eres un adicto al sexo, sólo piensas en eso- Le reprendió Tetsu

-Bueno Tet-chan no es que sea adicto al sexo simplemente lo que sucede es que soy adicto al sexo contigo, ya te dije eres como una droga, cada parte de tu cuerpo es tan adictiva, deliciosa, deseable, acariciable…- Hyde sabía que eso prendería a Tetsu y tal vez lo haría regresar pero no fue suficiente así que comenzó a meter la mano dentro de la camisa de Tetsu para acariciarlo un poco

-Ey Hyde estoy conduciendo ¡estate quieto!-

-Oye no soy perro para que me digas eso… aunque pensándolo mejor puedo ser tu perrito ¿Qué dices?-

Tetsu soltó una ligera risita, el comportamiento de Hyde era demasiado gracioso, pero si le demostraba que le gustaba y le divertía lo que hacía le daría esperanzas para seguir con sus juegos, así que Tetsu sólo lo volteó a ver y le regaló una sonrisa

-Bueno por lo menos estoy seguro que me amas y me serás fiel y puedes estar seguro de que yo también te seré fiel a ti, además de que siempre te cuidaré y dado a que las drogas hacen daño no dejaré que hoy te drogues-

Hyde no se esperaba esa respuesta de Tetsu deseaba algo más intenso.

-¡Ah! No seas cruel ¿Por qué me prohíbes mi vicio? Además tu eres una droga que me haga daño ¿Por qué te me niegas?- Reclamo Hyde al mismo tiempo que hacía berrinche

-Doiha-chan ya cálmate no es que me niegue a ti, pero hoy no por favor-

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si los dos nos divertimos bastante o ¿acaso te aburres de estar arriba? Porque si quieres puedes estar abajo, tal vez te sea más agradable que yo te domine-

Tetsu no creía lo que veía Hyde era demasiado terco no sabía como lidiar con el.

-Vamos Hyde compláceme y ya tranquilízate- suplicó Tetsu

-Hay tantas maneras de complacerte y tu pides que me calme, mejor te complazco como mi mente y cuerpo me dicta- insistió Hyde

-Hyde sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Si, bueno está bien al parecer no voy a lograr convencerte así que lo dejaré por la paz-

Aunque Hyde había aceptado lo que Tetsu había suplicado ya vario tiempo, seguí haciendo puchero y uno que otro ligero berrinche.

-Bueno llegamos- Le dijo Hyde a Tetsu para que este volteara a ver el lugar

-Tetsu es un parque de diversiones va a haber demasiadas personas y nos van a reconocer, además de que ya no somos niños no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Respingó Hyde

-Doiha-chan pero si te comportas como un niño pequeño-

-Oye no me comporto como un niño pequeño simplemente no me comporto como un adulto- corrigió Hyde a Tetsu

-Si bueno como digas sólo entremos de una vez-

Ya que había entrado comenzaron a divertirse subiendo juego tras juego, al parecer Hyde quien había reclamado por el lugar era el que más se estaba divirtiendo, después de varios juegos al estilo de la montaña rusa decidieron entrar a la "strange house", casa embrujada la cual según lo que decían varios de los visitantes del parque prometía prácticamente dejarte en un hospital debido a que te provocaría un paro cardiaco, Hyde no quería entrar siempre había sido demasiado miedoso para ese tipo de cosas pero Tetsu lo obligó a entrar, Hyde debido al nerviosismo que sentía a cada sonido que escuchaba o mínimo movimiento que lograba percibir soltaba un grito o pegaba un buen salto y cuando creyó que ya estaban por llegar a la salida y que todo había terminado un último susto acabó por hacerlo brincar hacia Tetsu y aferrarse a el abrazándolo con brazos y piernas

-Tetsu, Tetsu no dejes que me coma- gritó Hyde completamente desesperado

-Calma, calma nadie te va a comer Doiha-chan- le trató de tranquilizar Tetsu

En esos momentos habían olvidado completamente que de pronunciar sus nombres se armaría un gran escándalo, pero ya lo habían hecho así que sólo les quedaba algo que hacer correr en cuanto lograran salir de la casa embrujada, en seguida que salieron de la casa comenzó un maratón que recorrería todo el parque entre las emocionadas fans y Hyde y Tetsu, después de algún tiempo lograron encontrar un lugar para esconderse y ese momento cuando creyeron que podrían escapar un pequeño niño se acercó a ellos.

-No por favor no grites, no digas nada acerca de que estamos aquí- suplicaron los dos músicos al mismo tiempo

-Oigan relájense los ayudaré a salir de aquí, de que me serviría gritarles a esas chicas locas que están aquí sólo comenzarían a gritar y amontonarse sobre ustedes, pero para ayudarlos hay una sola condición, que me den sus autógrafos-

-Ya decía yo que no por nada no habías gritado, hasta salir de aquí nos va a costar algo vaya- respingó Hyde

-Bueno ¿quieren que los ayude o no?- preguntó el niño

-Si, si está bien- respondió Tetsu

El niños les entregó una libreta y una pluma, Hyde y Tetsu comenzaron a trazar sus autógrafos, cuando le devolvieron la libreta el niño agradeció y caminó en dirección a la multitud de chicas que trataban de encontrar a Hyde y Tetsu, ya que llegó hasta el lugar el pequeño comenzó a llorar y ha hacer berrinche explicándoles a toda aquella que le preguntara que se había perdido y que no encontraba a su madre, mientras tanto Hyde y Tetsu corrieron hacia la salida pero antes de llegar a ella notaron que otro grupo de fans estaba ahí y aunque era más pequeño que al anterior era un peligro para ellos, las personas que se encontraban entre ese grupo de fans no vieron a Hyde y a Tetsu hasta que pasaron sigilosamente junto a ellos y cuando alcanzaron la salida y corrieron hacia la calle sus fans venían tras ellos, entraban a una calle, Salían por la otra que era perpendicular a la que se habían metido y así continuaron corriendo hasta que encontraron un bar el cual no admitía a menores de edad, además de ser un bar gay, por lo que las fans aunque lograron ver el bar no tuvieron la idea de echar un vistazo, realmente no creían que estuvieran ahí así que se siguieron de largo en la calle. Hyde y Tetsu aprovechando que ya estaban en el bar pidieron algunos tragos, pasó un rato y decidieron salir para más exactitud Tetsu decidió que ya era hora de irse debido a que a Hyde se le habían pasado las copas, por lo que Tetsu lo tuvo que sacar casi cargando del bar, cuando salieron del bar ya era un poco tarde el día ya había oscurecido y no reconocía las calles así que camino hacía donde creyó que era el lugar más posible de que hubieran dejado el auto, pero por más que caminó y lo buscó no logró encontrarlo, se sentó en una banca que encontró en un parque trayendo casi en brazos a Hyde y lo recostó un poco sobre la banca poniendo la cabeza de Hyde sobre sus piernas comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Hyde, parecía un niño indefenso estado en ese estado casi inconsciente, pasó un rato cuando un niño paso frente a Tetsu y este de inmediato le reconoció era el mismo que los había ayudado a salir del parque.

-Ey, pequeño- le gritó Tetsu antes de que se alejara demasiado

El pequeño volteó enseguida de oír estas palabras y en cuanto vio que se trataba de Tetsu corrió inmediatamente hasta el.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Bueno, es que… veras- Tetsu se pasaba las manos por el cabello mientras decía esto en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada –Pues es que verás me perdí y no encuentro el carro ¿Podrías ayudarnos de nuevo?-

-Claro- respondió amablemente el niño

Tetsu se levantó de la banca tomando con cuidado a Hyde de no despertarlo se había quedado dormido en el lapso en que Tetsu había acariciado su cabello, caminaron alrededor de una hora después de ese tiempo lograron encontrar el auto, el pequeño ya habiéndolo guiado a Tetsu hasta ahí se despidió amablemente y caminó en la dirección de la que habían llegado Tetsu también se despidió, abrió el auto colocó a Hyde en el asiento del copiloto y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor para irse de una buena vez a casa, mientras Tetsu se dedicaba a conducir al departamento de Hyde comenzó a oír murmullos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que provenían de la boca de Hyde se dio cuenta de que este hablaba cosas muy raras en sueños, paso un rato antes de que llegaran al departamento pero cuando llegaron Tetsu no perdió tiempo para estacionar el auto, cargar de nuevo a Hyde, meterse al elevador, subir hasta el departamento de Hyde y dejarlo a este en la cama para que descansara correctamente y cuando por fin lo hubo dejado en la cama, Tetsu se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café para el y para Hyde por si despertaba esa misma noche, mientras estaba en la cocina comenzó a oír pasos y ruidos en la recamara creyó que era Hyde cambiándose la ropa por una pijama cuando salió de la cocina para revisar si era Hyde cambiándose tan sólo para que la tasa de café que traía en la mano se le resbalara por completo y creando un ambiente de silencio total que sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la tasa al caer al suelo, lo que había frente a Tetsu era realmente algo que no podía creer, sus ojos visualizaban algo que realmente era increíble, el ver a Hyde disfrazado de colegiala era realmente atractivo para el y tentador, la falda hacía que lucieran las hermosas piernas de Hyde, la camisa que llevaba acentuaba su cintura y la corbata le incitaba a jalarlo y besarlo, Hyde estaba en el marco de la puerta recargado en el, parado en una de sus piernas y la otra doblada pegando el pie a el marco, con una mano subía un poco la falda incitando a Tetsu a tomarlo.

-Tet-chan ¿no quieres venir conmigo?-

Tetsu no podía hablar se limitó únicamente a llevar a cabo lo que pasaba por su cabezo jaló a Hyde por la corbata le besó, lo cargó de nuevo en brazos lo sentó sobre la cama junto a el y comenzó a acariciar las poco cubiertas piernas de Hyde metiendo la mano por debajo de la corta falda de Hyde lo acariciaba de tal forma que Hyde comenzara a Gemir desde ese momento le gustaban esos sonidos le excitaban tanto eran como una súplica de Hyde para que Tetsu le produjera tanto placer que lo llevara totalmente al climax, lo acariciaba, lo tocaba, de tal forma que los dos disfrutaran todo.

-Hyde… Hyde… Te amo y demasiado- le dijo Tetsu entrecortadamente debido a que entre cada palabra este le daba un beso a Hyde

-¡Oh! Tet-chan yo también te amo soy tuyo todo tuyo tómame de la forma en que te plazca quiero ser tuyo, siempre tuyo-

Después de oír las súplicas de Hyde Tetsu no perdió ni un segundo para obedecerla, esa noche fue como nunca Tetsu era aún más salvaje y apasionado que siempre pero a Hyde le gustaba aunque no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos demostraba perfectamente lo que sentía cuando Tetsu se movía lo disfrutaba, era una sensación que no le había sentido antes, el trabajo de Tetsu era excelente esa noche ahí fue cuando Hyde aprendió a valorar lo trabajador que era Tetsu. A la mañana siguiente cuando Hyde abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Tetsu al lado suyo

-Tet-chan despierta-

Hyde quería saber lo que había pasado durante la noche ya que Tetsu había dejado bien en claro que no quería tener relaciones con el cuando este había intentado provocarlo de muchas formas así que se le hizo demasiado extraño amanecer totalmente desnudo y con Tetsu junto a el, por más que Hyde intentó despertar a Tetsu todo era en vano este no volvía en si por lo que decidió esperar un rato, poco tiempo después de que Hyde se hubiera resignado a seguir despertando a Tetsu este despertó, en cuanto Hyde notó que Tetsu despertaba empezó a bombardearlo con diferentes preguntas.

-¿Tet-chan qué pasó durante la noche?¿Qué hicimos?¿No que no querías nada?-

-Espera, espera Doiha-chan una pregunta a la vez-

-Está bien ¿Qué pasó durante la noche?-

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?-

-Quiero una respuesta no otra pregunta- Reclamo Hyde

Con ese reclamo por parte de Hyde Tetsu comprendió que este realmente no recordaba nada así que se puso a explicar todo con lujo de detalle, el como se había vestido Hyde de colegiala hasta las diferentes cosas para las que habían utilizado sus bocas y lengua, Hyde se quedó perplejo Tetsu lo había prácticamente violado sabía que no estaba consciente de sus actos y aún así le había llevado a la cama, Hyde intentó levantarse de la cama después del detallado relato de Tetsu pero cuando intentó mantenerse en pie las rodillas se le doblaron al instante por el dolor, no sabía lo que ocurría ya no había sentido ese tipo de dolor desde la primera vez que había estado con Tetsu, por lo que Tetsu al ver a su pequeña colegiala caerse en seguida se levantó de la cama para ayudarle a levantarse

-¿Pero qué demonios me hiciste Tetsuya Ogawa?- le recriminó Hyde

-Yo no te hice nada que no quisieras o que me pidieras que te hiciera así que no me reclames en ningún momento de la noche te quejaste así que no es mi culpa- respondió Tetsu indignado

Después de discutir un rato Tetsu decidió que debía tratar a Hyde como a una princesita ese día para compensar el supuesto daño que le había causado y el haberlo lastimado según las palabras y las sensaciones del cuerpo de Hyde, ese día fue muy divertido para Tetsu quien se la vivió consintiendo a Hyde preparándole la comida y cumpliendo sus caprichos pero su momento favorito del día fue la hora del baño lamentablemente sólo pudo acariciarlo un poco, otro momento bastante agradable para Tetsu fue cuando tuvo que vestirlo después de haberlo bañado perfectamente y aunque le gustaría dejarlo sin ropa pero sabía que Hyde no le permitiría hacerle nada debido a que le había dicho que sentía invadido su espacio personal cuando Tetsu oyó estas palabras no sabía si Hyde estaba utilizando algún doble sentido o iba en serio pero a fin de cuentas no pudo hacer nada con el más que cuidarlo y contemplar su inocencia en esos momentos, momentos que rara vez se llegaban a dar en el.


	3. ¿Amantes? ¡Qué sorpresa!

Y el tiempo seguía pasando tan rápido que los chicos de L'Arc~en~Ciel no se dieron cuenta de que el día de viajar a México ya estaba muy próximo tan sólo les quedaba dos días para empacar, prepararse y tomar el avión que los llevaría hasta el país de occidente.

El día pro fin llegó se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse en el aeropuerto y de ahí irse juntos. Ken y Yuki se encontraban en la sala de espera mientras que Hyde y Tetsu aún no llegaban, pero de repente vieron a dos hombres acercarse a ellos

-Ken, Yuki ya llegamos- Les grito a desde lejos Hyde

-Vaya ustedes par de amantes siempre se les hace tarde en la cama, ya hace media hora que deberían estar aquí- Reclamó Ken levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba

-Oye ¿Cómo que amantes? No somos tal cosa y no se nos hizo tarde en la cama lo que pasa es que quedé de pasar por Hyde pero como siempre el no estaba listo- Respingaba Tetsu mientras volteaba a ver a Hyde con mirada acusadora

-Bueno pero debía cepillarme y alaciarme el cabello- se defendió enseguida Hyde

-Pero no es posible Hydita vamos a volar para llegar a un hotel no llegamos directo al concierto y tu alaciándote el cabello ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- bromeó Ken

-Oye no me digas Hydita, hacía mucho que no me decías así, desde el noventaisiete mas o menos- le recordó Hyde

-Pero es que para entonces ya se te habían olvidado tus manías femeninas-

-No son manías femeninas, se llama cuidado personal- Le aclaró Hyde a Ken

-Si claro como digas- dijo Ken sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Hyde

-Oye ¿acaso me estás dando el avionazo? Pues me vas a escuchar Kitamura- le gritó Hyde

Las únicas ocasiones en las que Hyde llamaba a Ken por su apellido eran aquellas en las que realmente se enojaba con el y mientras ellos seguían peleándose y discutiendo Tetsu y Yuki movían la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuvieran en un juego de ping-pong, sólo volteaban a ver quien decía cada cosa pero no se atrevían a interferir esos dos eran una bomba demasiado peligrosa cuando se enojaban.

-Tetsu ¿crees que dejen de pelear en algún momento?- preguntó Yuki sin dejar de mover la cabeza de un lado al otro

-No lo sé Yuki a Ken le encanta hacer enojar a Hyde y este le sigue la corriente hasta que explota en ira, no se por que si sabiendo que Hyde es como es le hace eso ¿Tu sabes? Pasas más tiempo que yo con Ken- preguntó Tetsu continuando con los movimientos de cabeza de lado a lado

-Pues a Ken le divierte ver enojado a Hyde dice que parece un niño berrinchudo y realmente le satisface la sensación que le provoca ver esa cara, o por lo menos eso me dijo una vez- le contestó Yuki

-Ahora entiendo to…-

Antes de poder terminar su frase Tetsu se levantó del sofá no podía aguantar más discusiones se interpuso entre Hyde y Ken separándolos para que no llegaran a golpearse.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelearse, ya no es hora de esas cosas tenemos un avión que abordar- les reprendió Tetsu fieramente

Ken y Hyde detuvieron sus gritos al mismo tiempo los dos dieron un giro a su cabeza en dirección opuesta al otro para no tener que seguir viéndose, Hyde voleaba a la su derecha y que a la suya.

-Ahora que ya no discuten ¿podemos irnos de una buena vez?- Preguntó Tetsu enojado

-Si está bien Tet-chan- le dijo con resignación Hyde.

-Si, si Tetsu- respondió Ken en tono de fastidio.

-Bien así es mejor- les dijo Tetsu a Hyde y Ken volteando a verlos.

Después de haber separado a Ken y a Hyde, los cuatro compañeros y amigos se dirigieron a la puerta correspondiente a su vuelo, cuando subieron al avión como de costumbre Ken y Yuki se sentaron juntos mientras Hyde y Tetsu se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban a la izquierda de ellos, como en todos los viajes Hyde y Tetsu empezaron con sus juegos subliminales mientras que Ken y Yuki sólo los observaban siempre hacían ya era una rutina, eso de estar jugando con las palabras y sus manos pero esos juegos tomaban más confianza que la acostumbrada, Ken y Yuki prefirieron no darle importancia a eso ya que Hyde y Tetsu siempre habían sido como hermanos a veces hasta parecían amantes lo que les hacía dudar acerca de la línea de la amistad que había entre ellos dos o si habían cruzado ya esa línea, Ken y Yuki seguían mirándolos con las caras pensativas creían que en cualquier momento Hyde y Tetsu se besarían y de pasar aquello no les asombraría para nada ni les molestaría las cosas entre ellos seguirían igual pero aún así les parecía demasiado raro que la confianza entre ellos hubiera aumentado tan rápido que ni si quiera notaron el momento en el que había sucedido, decidieron que lo mejor era voltearse y entretener sus mentes en otras cosas para no hacer especulaciones ni conclusiones absurdas acerca de sus dos amigos, Ken sacó un paquete de cartas y se puso a jugar con Yuki, los juegos que conocía, póker, veintiuno, continental en fin todo juego que se sabía lo ponía en práctica y aunque tenían que concentrarse para jugar de vez en cuando echaban una miradita a sus dos amigos quienes no se cansaban de jugar, ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que habían empezado a jugar con las cartas a Ken se le habían acabado los juegos y Yuki no sabía ninguno por lo que llegaron al común acuerdo de que se dormirían lo que restara del viaje. Cuando Ken volvió a abrir los ojos sintió como el avión iba aterrizando, se despabiló y se estiro un poco su siguiente acto fue el de despertar a Yuki a quien movía levemente de un lado a otro y llamándole por su nombre, cuando este se hubo despierto estiró uno de sus brazos para mover un poco a Tetsu y despertarlo y fue este último quien despertó a Hyde, cuando los cuatro descendieron del avión ya había anochecido casi por completo las únicas figuras que se lograban distinguir a la perfección eran las luces de los autos, las luces que iluminan las calles y los semáforos, tomaron sus maletas y pertenencias y salieron al estacionamiento donde los aguardaba un auto para llevarlos hasta el hotel ya reservado, estando dentro del auto siguieron con sus fantasías interrumpidas por el aterrizaje, la siguiente imagen vista por los cuatro al abrir los ojos fue la de un gran hotel, se veía elegante y de buen gusto, bajaron de auto entregaron las maletas al botones y este los condujo enseguida hasta las habitaciones que les correspondían, como ya era costumbre sólo reservaron dos habitaciones y se dividieron en las usuales parejas Ken y Yuki dormirían en una habitación mientras que Hyde y Tetsu dormirían en la otra, las parejas entraron a sus habitaciones, comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en los cajones o en el armario según correspondieran las prendas, al terminar de acomodar sus cosas se oyó como Ken y Yuki ya se habían dispuesto a dormir plácidamente ya que habían oído el sonar de la cama cuando se acostarse aquellos dos.

-Bueno Doiha-chan creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo que Yuki y Ken-

-Claro estoy de acuerdo en ir a la cama pero…-

-O no Hyde ya vas a empezar-

-No pasan de las diez de la noche Tetsu es temprano y estaremos ensayando varios días el concierto no es mañana-

Mientras se colocaban los pijamas, Tetsu se negaba a todas las súplicas de Hyde, aunque Hyde sabía que las palabras de Tetsu eran de ley no se rendía tan fácilmente, se sentó en la cama viendo a Tetsu con ojos de perro castigado y continuó suplicando a Tetsu, aunque este último se comenzaba a hartar de las suplicas de Hyde se le hacía gracioso y tierno verlo hacer pucheros y caras de niño necesitado, para no decir nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir por el hastío de las súplicas de Hyde, Tetsu sólo decía que no y suspiraba de vez en cuando, comenzó a caminar por la habitación debido a que Hyde no se rendía pero a cada paso que Tetsu daba Hyde lo seguía parecía un perrito faldero, Tetsu decidió darse por vencido acostarse en la cama y apagar la luz, Hyde hizo lo mismo se recostó en la cama muy cerca de Tetsu lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama, cuando Tetsu sintió el movimiento de la mano de su amado se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara, Tetsu beso a Hyde, le dejó bien en claro que no pasaría nada esa noche, le dio las buenas noches y regresó a su posición inicial, Hyde había perdido la batalla esa noche pero no la guerra insistiría hasta que Tetsu cediera pero por el momento había sido suficiente, así que no le quedó más remedio que recostarse tranquilo, disimulando su coraje tan sólo expuesto por los pucheros que se marcaban en su rostro e intentar dormir para levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente. Hyde ya había caído en un profundo sueño cuando Tetsu aún se mantenía despierto a la perfección, cuando este comprobó que su amante estuviera dormido comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas, el cuello bajando hasta su cintura donde termino su recorrido y prosiguió a abrazarlo, acercó su boca al oído de Hyde y le susurró al oído.

-Doiha-chan como quisiera decirte el porque de no querer jugar más contigo mientras estuvieras despierto, pero como desearía no tener que decírtelo nunca pero debo hacerlo algún día, un día que no está muy lejano, me voy a tener que separar de ti y realmente es algo que yo no quiero que suceda me encanta la maravillosa relación que llevamos juntos pero esta misma relación es la que nos separa, quiero tocarte pero no debo hacerlo, debes empezar a perder el gusto por este cuerpo y sus caricias al igual que yo debo olvidarme de el dulce placer y sabor de tu cuerpo, los dos debemos olvidarnos de lo que es estar en los brazos del otro, ahora habrá alguien más ocupando tu lugar en mi cama, en mi cocina, en mi casa pero nunca ocupará mi corazón ese sólo te pertenece a ti, sólo a ti, Hyde esto sólo es un obstáculo entre nosotros y debemos superarlo y yo se que debajo de ese comportamiento de niño débil, indefenso, mimado y tierno se esconde el corazón más fuerte y puro, un corazón decidido a superar toda prueba que se nos imponga y por el bien de los dos espero que sea sólo eso una prueba…-

Cuando Tetsu terminó de hablar sintió sus mejillas húmedas al tocarse con la mano descubrió que lágrimas que no había sentido mientras hablaba a Hyde brotaban de sus ojos, también sintió como Hyde se movió un poco pero no despertó, ahora que le había dicho eso se sentía un poco más aliviado aunque no del todo ya que preferiría poder ser completamente sincero con la persona a la que más amaba, pero era ese mismo amor el que no le permitía decirle nada el miedo a perderlo antes de tiempo le hacía un nudo el la garganta, Tetsu adoptó la posición que le pareció más cómoda, abrazó fuertemente a Hyde.

Aún cuando Tetsu siempre se despertaba antes de el sonar de la alarma ese día no despertó por simple costumbre esta vez había despertado porque sentía un peso aplastante en su abdomen cuando abrió los ojos para mirar lo que estaba dejándolo sin aire vio a Hyde encima de el, lo que le hizo recordar la mañana siguiente a la primera vez que Hyde había sido suyo.

-Tet-chan levántate ya, juguemos un rato ¿si? Antes de que comiencen los ensayos- suplicó Hyde con una cara tan tierna que le era irresistible a Tetsu

-Doiha-chan eres tan irresistible pero desde ayer te dije que no- dijo Tetsu en tono firme e irrevocable

-Bueno está bien pero entonces por lo menos salgamos a dar un lindo paseo, hace un hermoso día- Le propuso Hyde alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara

-Si está bien Akuma, salgamos a dar un paseo, después de todo no creo que todo el mundo nos conozca por aquí así que no creo que tengamos muchos problemas para caminar entre las personas- Tetsu no pudo resistirse a aquella carita tan tierna que Hyde tenía

Ya que había aceptado la propuesta de Hyde este se lo quitó de encima, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, Hyde hizo lo mismo que Tetsu, mientras los dos se vestían comenzaron a platicar.

-Tet-chan sabes soñé algo raro ayer- le dijo Hyde cambiando su tono de voz alegre a uno más serio

-¿en serio? Y… ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Hyde?- Preguntó Tetsu intrigando y dejando de vestirse

-Pues soñé que… soñé que me decías que debíamos separarnos, pero que sólo era una prueba y cosas así- dijo Hyde en tono pausado y pensativo

Tetsu ante las palabras de Hyde se quedó inmóvil y pensativo había creído que Hyde estaba tan profundamente dormido como para ni si quiera escucharlo inconscientemente, Tetsu tragó saliva y cambió abruptamente el tema de la conversación mientras acababa de ponerse los pantalones.

-Bueno ya vámonos-

-Está bien Tet-chan pero una última pregunta-

-Si dime Hyde- respondió Tetsu nervioso

-¿Cómo vamos a saber a donde ir, o como vamos a preguntar datos si no hablamos español?-

-Eso es fácil mi Akuma por fortuna para mi y para ti tomé unos cursos intensivos de español, pensé que si algún día llegábamos a venir nos ayudaría bastante saber un poco de ese lenguaje y aprendí lo suficiente como para poder movernos, además estuve viendo algunas guías turísticas sobre el estado en el que nos encontramos y dicen que el centro de este lugar es uno de los lugares más atractivos a la vista del público- respondió Tetsu

-Vaya Tet-chan aunque te conozco hace más de siete años aún estás lleno de sorpresas para mi- dijo Hyde con tono de asombro y admiración

Tetsu le esbozó una sonrisa a Hyde y continuó hablando.

-Ay Akuma es que nunca hay suficiente tiempo para conocer por completo a las personas, en fin vámonos ya que si nos quedamos a platicar no visitaremos ningún lugar-

-Si está bien Tet-chan-

Se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la habitación, decidieron bajar las escaleras hasta la entrada del hotel en lugar de tomar el elevador tan solo estaban a un piso de ella, habiendo llegado a la planta baja del hotel dejaron un recado en la recepción dirigido a Yuki y Ken que decía lo siguiente:

" Hola:

Salimos a dar un paseo por ahí, visitaremos un poco esta ciudad trataremos de no llegar tarde al ensayo pero de se así discúlpenos no tardaremos nada en llegar a menos que tengamos algún problema pero en ese caso los llamaremos al hotel

Atte.: Tetsu y Hyde"

Ya que el recado estaba listo Hyde y Tetsu salieron del hotel y el último pidió un Taxi para que los llevara al lugar que había visto en la guía turística, Hyde no habló nada mientras Tetsu daba las órdenes sólo podía escuchar como Tetsu pronunciaba algunas palabras extrañas, cuando Tetsu acabó de dar las órdenes se recargó por completo en el sillón del auto, comenzó a platicar con Hyde y a explicarle al lugar donde iban este quedó completamente asombrado cuando Tetsu le explico que el centro de esa ciudad tenía una gran historia y cultura según lo que había leído, cuando llegaron al lugar se bajaron del auto, pagaron y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, recorrieron algunos puestos en la plaza, dieron un pequeño recorrido por bellas artes, tomaron un tour en un autobús de dos pisos, cuando terminaron el tour siguieron caminando por las calles del lugar hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía un pequeño centro comercial realmente muy pequeño en donde sólo vendía artículos electrónicos en la planta baja, cuando subieron las escaleras para ver lo que había en aquel piso, para sorpresa de ellos el lugar estaba tapizado con series de anime, poster de J-music, etc. Cuando pusieron los pies en el lugar ya se habían olvidado por completo de que eran figuras públicas de un medio en el que ahí si eran conocidos y aún cuando habían visto aquello la idea de ser reconocidos en ese lugar no les paso por la cabeza ni un segundo.

-Mira Tet-chan, que interesante está esto no creí que tuviéramos tanta aceptación en este país- dijo Hyde completamente asombrado

-Si tienes razón Doiha-chan-

Mientras Hyde y Tetsu echaban un vistazo a las cosas que había en el lugar, las personas que ya estaban ahí no pudieron evitar fijar la atención en aquellos dos, el idioma que utilizaban no era exactamente el habitual pero lo lograron reconocer, además de que todos les encontraban un enorme parecido con ciertos músicos que eran dignos de admiración pero no creyeron realmente que serían ellos hasta que una chica que estaba sentada en una mesa se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y gritó "Son Hyde y Tetsu", Tetsu logró entender lo que la chica había dicho Hyde tan sólo se había desorientado al escuchar su nombre así que preguntó a Tetsu que era lo que pasaba pero este no le contestaba hasta que…

-Tet-chan hazme caso ¿Qué demonios sucede?- Le preguntó Hyde a Tetsu casi a gritos

-Doiha-chan tómate de mi mano y corre que en este momento empezará una persecución- le advirtió Tetsu tomando a Hyde fuertemente de la mano

-¿A si? Y… ¿A quién perseguiremos?- preguntó Hyde desconcertado

-A nadie Hyde- le respondió Tetsu con tono serio

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hyde empezándose a desesperar

-Es que nosotros no perseguiremos a nadie pero… ellas si nos perseguirán a nosotros-

-¿Qué?- dijo Hyde gritando del asombro

-Si Hyde y te pediré un favor deja de hablar y comienza a correr-

Al terminar de decir eso Tetsu comenzó a correr y jaló a Hyde debido a que le tenía tomado de la mano, cuando bajaron por las escaleras y comenzaron a correr por las calles de la ciudad Tetsu volteó un momento para ver si aún eran perseguidos y para su mala suerte hacía era por lo menos tres decenas de fanáticas eufóricas y dispuestas a tenerlos por lo menos cinco minutos junto a ellas, al igual que la ocasión pasada corrieron a través de diversas calles intentando despistarlas pero esta vez Tetsu se fijaba perfectamente en donde se metían ahí no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarlos a regresar en caso de perderse, cuando creyeron que ya habían perdido a las chicas que los perseguían se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire su condición física no era como la que tenían a los diez años, mientras respiraban un poco comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos algunos gritos cuando voltearon para ver lo que sucedía sus acosadoras estaban detrás de ellos nuevamente, echaron a correr en seguida que vieron que estaban a punto de atraparles doblaron en la esquina de la calle más cercana que encontraron para ver si las lograban despistar, durante su maratón por aquella calle iban tan concentrados en seguir corriendo que no vieron a dos chicas que iban saliendo de una de las calles que quedaban en la acera por la que iban, cuando lograron visualizarlas ya era demasiado tarde estaban apunto de chocar contra ellas, intentaron frenarse pero sus intentos fueron totalmente en vano no lo lograron y tan solo se escuchó el ruido de el golpe al momento del choque y el de los cuatro cuerpos cayendo, debido al golpe que se habían dado al momento de levantarse estaban un poco mareados, así que no podían distinguir con precisión a las personas que se encontraban frente a cada uno, cuando la vista se despejó Hyde y Tetsu pudieron distinguir a una castaña y a una chica de cabello negro se disponían a disculparse cuando una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

-Pero que demonios les suce… pero si son Hyde-san y Tetsu-san- dijo una de la chica castaña

-O no Tet-chan ellas también nos conocen ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Hyde casi sollozando

-Tranquilízate Hyde- dijo tomando a Hyde por la cara –Por favor no vayan a gritar que estamos aquí- suplicó Tetsu

-¿y… por qué gritaríamos? Si gritáramos que se encuentran aquí toda la bola de niñas locas que las siguen vendrían tras ustedes y entonces armarían todo un show aquí además que tendríamos que compartirlos con ellas- dijo la chica de cabello negro, lo último mencionándolo en un tono siniestro

-¿Cómo que compartirnos?- preguntó Tetsu titubeando

-Calma era broma no les haremos nada- repuso la chica castaña –bueno mi nombre es Kira- dijo en tono amable

-Yo soy Gala- dijo la otra al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia en muestra de respeto

-yo soy…-

-Ustedes no necesitan presentarse sabemos perfectamente quienes son- interrumpió Kira

-Bueno si no quieren que sus acosadoras los atrapen es mejor que entren a la casa así que…-

-¡Oh! Tet-chan acabo de darme cuenta de algo- interrumpió Hyde

-¿De qué te diste cuenta Hyde?- preguntó Tetsu asombrado

-Me di cuenta de que he entendido todo lo que las chicas han hablado-

-Eso es porque hablamos japonés- dijo Kira dirigiéndose a Hyde y haciendo un ademán como si hubiera querido propinarle un golpe con la mano en la cabeza –Pero bueno entremos ya o nos atraparan puedo oír los gritos y las pisadas acercándose-

Mientras Hyde y Tetsu superaban su sorpresa y asombro al notar el buen manejo del idioma que tenían aquellas muchachas una de ellas habría la puerta de la casa para entrar, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta los cuatro entraron lo más rápido que pudieron ya estando dentro Kira invitó a Hyde y a Tetsu a tomar asiento los dos aceptaron amablemente y se sentaron en la sala, Hyde se le quedó viendo a Kira como si la estuviera analizando.

-Oye chica- dijo Hyde

-Ey no soy chica me llamo Kira ya lo dije y por favor quiten esas caras de asustados no les haremos daño- les reprendió a los dos- por lo menos no aún- Esto último diciéndolo en un tono perverso

-¿De qué hablas no aún que quieres decir?- preguntó Tetsu asustado

-No le crean es broma así es ella, pero… díganme a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Gala

Hyde y Tetsu estaban ensimismados por alguna razón no podían creer lo que sucedía, Gala se limpió la garganta provocando que al hacer el sonido Hyde y Tetsu volvieran en si, por lo que los dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Gala hizo una mueca entre hastío y confusión no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho por lo que les pidió que hablaran uno por uno, Tetsu tomó la palabra y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido y el porque de que fueran perseguidos por una manada de fans, Tetsu explicó que habían entrado a un lugar donde había series de anime, música japonesa entre otras cosas.

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo entraron a plaza de la computación ¿pero qué no pensaron que de encontrar en ese lugar ese tipo de cosas las personas que estaban ahí podían reconocerlos?- preguntó Gala

-Bueno es que no creímos que nos conocieran mucho por estos lugares- respondió Hyde

-Aún así creo que era obvio pero lo bueno es que ya pasó todo-

-Bien aquí les traigo algo de tomar- dijo Kira mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de centro una bandeja con bebidas

Hyde y Tetsu tomaron un vaso cada uno y comenzaron a beber el líquido que contenían, Kira y Gala se sentaron en el sofá que se encontraba frente a Hyde y Tetsu, comenzaron a platicar un poco más entre Kira y Gala que con Hyde y Tetsu quienes realmente no sabían que hacer ni como comportarse, de repente se oyó un sonido que sacó de la plática a Kira y a Gala para darse cuenta de que el estómago de Hyde había provocado ese sonido al parecer el gran maratón que habían corrido hacía poco le había afectado, Kira pidió a Hyde que le acompañara a la cocina para que escogiera lo que más le gustara de comer y lo preparara mientras tanto Tetsu y Gala se habían quedado solos en la sala, Gala tomó el lugar al lado de Tetsu que había sido desocupado por Hyde y comenzó a platicar con el, Tetsu sentía un poco de incomodidad tener tan cerca a Gala sentía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima y lo besaría.

Kira también hacía lo suyo con Hyde, cada que podía se le insinuaba un poco lo cual ponía a Hyde un tanto nervioso, cuando Hyde y Tetsu ya no resistían más la insinuaciones gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hyde es mi amante- -Tetsu es mi amante-

-El dijo… cuando yo estaba… y el dijo-dijo Kira mientras salía de la cocina

-Si el también… cuando estaba a punto de…- Gala titubeaba al hablar

-Hyde es mi amante- -Tetsu es mi amante- dijeron las dos amigas al unísono

-No puedo creerlo, bueno la verdad si puedo creerlo pero no esperaba descubrirlo de esta forma- se contradijo Kira

-Si tienes razón, ahora me doy cuenta que tantos Fanfics que han escrito sobre ellos podrían cumplirse- dijo Gala

Los cuatro se sentaron de nuevo en la sala Hyde y Tetsu frente a las dos chicas, las cuales balbuceaban oraciones e ideas incompletas, los balbuceos cesaron hasta que hubieron asimilado por completo la noticia y se habían calmado, poco tiempo después de que Kira y Gala se lograran tranquilizar Hyde y Tetsu comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían dicho.

-¿seguro están confundidas verdad?- preguntó Hyde

-Creo que confundidas se queda corto- respondió Kira

-Bueno veamos por donde empezar a explicar- dijo Hyde pensativo

-pues que te parece si empiezas por el principio- dijo Gala

-Gala…- mencionó Kira mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Si Kira?-

-Vuelves a decir algo como eso en un momento como este y no es paliza la que te dare-

-Ja Ja si claro ya me callo ja ja- respondió Gala mientras reía nerviosamente

-Si bueno verán lo que sucede es que… bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo- Tetsu no sabía que decir

-Ay Tet-chan por favor si no les quieres hacer el cuento largo es mejor que les digas que fue mi culpa- dijo Hyde orgulloso

-¿Eh Tu culpa?- preguntó Gala

-Si bueno es que verás todo empezó por quererle jugar una broma a Tetsu pero la broma se fue un poco más allá y acabe en la cama con Tet-chan- dijo abrazando a su amante

-Si bueno suficiente de nosotros paremos este tema aquí y mejor háblennos de ustedes ¿por qué viven juntas, son pareja o algo así?- preguntó Tetsu

Kira y Gala se miraron la una a la otra y en seguida se echaron a reír

-Nosotras ¿pareja? Pero para nada somos hermanas pero vivimos juntas- respondió Kira sin poder de reírse

-¿Hermanas? Pero son muy diferentes, el cabello, la estatura…- Hyde enumeró todas las diferencias que pudo encontrar en ellas

-Si ya entendimos, pero pues nosotras no somos la genética para determinar como seríamos- interrumpió Kira

-Pero… aún me queda una duda ¿Cómo es que han logrado mantener tan oculta su relación?- preguntó Gala

-Pues no lo se, tal vez porque nuestro comportamiento ha sido el mismo desde que empezó la banda y además siempre se había creído que Sakura deseaba algo conmigo entonces supongo que el Fanservice que daba Sakura tenía que ser sustituido con Tetsu y tal vez los medios lo vieron así tan sólo como un sustituto- respondió Hyde

-Además Hyde estaba con Megumi, así que no había mucho de que hablar si hacíamos Fanservice y Hyde con pareja lo tomaban sólo como bono extra- agregó Tetsu

-Claro ahora entiendo todo- Dijo Kira

Después de la explicación cambiaron los temas de conversación y mientras Gala y Hyde acerca de comida, Tetsu y Kira hablaban sobre el gusto por el trabajo el cual era obvio que ni Hyde ni Gala tenían.

-Bien ¿quieres algo de comer? Ahora que recuerdo antes de toda esta plática Hyde tenía hambre- preguntó Gala

-Si cierto yo quiero comer- dijo Hyde con alegría y con los ojos llenos de brillo

-Entonces a cocinar, Kira levántate y cocina- ordenó Gala

Kira estaba un tanto ocupada platicando con Tetsu de asuntos muy interesantes y tardó un poco en reaccionar pero lo hizo…

-Pero que demonios, oye no soy tu perro ni tu sirvienta háblame bien Gala- dijo Kira fulminando con la mirada a Gala

-Si, si está bien pero entonces… ¿si podrías cocinar algo por favor?- preguntó Gala poniendo cara de niña inocente

-Si, está bien voy a la cocina-

Mientras Kira se movía en la cocina los otros tres continuaban platicando oyendo únicamente interrumpiendo su plática cuando callaban al oír un ruido fuerte o extraño que viniera de la cocina, ya habiendo pasado un buen rato Kira salió con un refractario lleno de espagueti, otro con dos albondigones**[1]** y otro con un pudín de arroz con leche, cuando dejó los refractarios en la mesa y la preparó para que se sentaran a comer cómodamente les llamó a todos para que se sentaran a la mesa, cada quien se sirvió una porción de espagueti y albondigón para cuando acabaran con ella siguieran con el postre excepto Hyde quien estaba arrasando con toda la comida, los demás ya habían acabado mientras Hyde seguía devorando el albondigón todos estaban perplejos al ver comer a Hyde, para Tetsu era normal verlo comer demasiado pero aún así ese día se estaba excediendo mientras que para las otras chicas era la primera vez y nunca habrían creído que comía tanto si no lo veían con sus propios ojos…

-Hyde debo decirte algo…- interrumpió Tetsu a Hyde mientras daba una mordida a la carne

-Espera Tetsu estoy comiendo-

-Es que Hyde es importante- continuó Tetsu

-Tet-chan cariño cualquier cosa que me quieras decir y que sea importante desde el punto de vista que yo lo veo no es correcto que lo digas enfrente de ellas- dijo Hyde

-Es que Hyde… se supone que llegaríamos a la hora del ensayo y verás… el ensayo empezó hace una hora- dijo Tetsu entrecortadamente

Hyde dejó de comer al instante y un pedazo de carne estuvo a punto de atorarse en su garganta cuando de golpe recordó el ensayo

-Cierto, Tetsu ¿Qué haremos, que haremos?- se alarmó Hyde dejando olvidado su plato de comida

-Ahora si no me callas ¿verdad?- preguntó Tetsu mientras lo miraba acusadoramente

-Es que Tet-chan debiste haberme dicho que era importante- dijo Hyde sujetando a Tetsu por la camisa y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

-Doiha-chan… Te dije que era importante- le dijo Tetsu con tono de reclamo

-No es cierto, ¿Verdad que no chicas?- preguntó volteando a ver a las muchachas sentadas junto a ellos sin dejar de sujetar a Tetsu por la camisa

-Bueno yo omitiré comentarios- dijo Gala

-Etto… yo debo llevar los platos a la cocina con permiso- dijo Kira recogiendo todos los platos y llevándolos a la cocina para dejarlos en el fregadero y aún habiendo hecho esto decidió que no era buena idea salir hasta que Tetsu y Hyde dejaran de discutir, Gala aún seguía en el comedor pero sólo miraba a Tetsu y a Hyde discutir mientras se echaban la culpa entre ellos, Gala deseaba hacer algo para parar la discusión pero al ver que Hyde se tornaba un tanto iracundo decidió no opinar nada ya que Hyde tenía un plato muy cerca de el y tal vez en un arranque de ira al interferir en su discusión le soltaría el plato el la cabeza, la discusión duró alrededor de veinte minutos en los cuales ninguna había interferido ni se había movido de sus puestos actuales, cuando Hyde y Tetsu habían arreglado sus problemas decidieron pedir ayuda a las chicas para regresar al hotel, Kira tomó el teléfono en seguida para llamar a un taxi mientras Gala… Gala no hacía nada en ese momento tan sólo miraba las muestras de afecto entre Hyde y Tetsu las cuales le parecían bastante candentes, así que salió disparada hacia su cuarto para sacar su cámara y tomar algunas fotos y videos para deleite personal en los momentos de aburrimiento.

-Ya pedí un taxi llegará lo más rápido posible- les avisó Kira

-Demonios ¿Por qué los interrumpiste?- preguntó Gala prácticamente aniquilando a Kira con la mirada

-Espera un momento ¿los interrumpí a ellos o interrumpí tus grabaciones?-

-¿Interrumpir? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hyde desorientado después de besar a Tetsu

-A nadie ustedes no se preocupen mejor vamos a la puerta para esperar el taxi-

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta pero ninguno salió hasta asegurarse de que no hubiera una horda de fanáticas enloquecidas para aventárseles a Hyde y a Tetsu, Kira abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza para revisar la calle.

-¿No hay nadie afuera?-preguntó Hyde

-No, no hay nadie- respondió Kira

-Que bien nadie intentará hacernos algo, como otras personas- dijo Hyde volteando a ver acusadoramente a Kira y Gala

-Oye, no nos veas así, ya nos disculpamos y no les hicimos nada- le reprendió Kira

-Pero lo intentaron y eso es lo que cuenta- volvió a acusarlas Hyde

-Pues creo que no opinabas lo mismo mientras comías lo que preparé- remató Kira dejando sin palabras a Hyde

Cuando Hyde no halló más reclamos ni respuestas a esto simplemente volteó hacía otro lado, los cuatro ya muy seguros de que no tendrían que enfrentar a una multitud de gente, salieron de la casa y esperaron pacientemente frente a la puerta de la casa a que llegara el Taxi, el auto no tardó mucho en llegar sólo estuvieron esperando unos cuantos minutos, Hyde y Tetsu se despidieron de las dos chicas, subieron al auto y mientras se acomodaban Kira le daba instrucciones al conductor sobre el destino de sus pasajeros. El conductor no tardó mucho en llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedaban, pero aún así ya iban tarde para el ensayo y seguro se disgustarían con ellos, creyeron que Ken y Yuki ya no se encontrarían en el hotel pero aún así los fueron a buscar, subieron hasta el cuarto, tocaron la puerta y para sorpresa de ellos la puerta les fue abierta por Yuki quien también se encargó de cerrarla, al momento de entrar vieron a Ken sentado en uno de los sofás fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Etto… gomenasai se que nos tardamos pero tuvimos un inconveniente por culpa de Tetsu- dijo Hyde mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices

-No fue mi culpa en dado caso fue tuya de hecho de ninguno de nosotros fue culpa de la horda de fanáticas enloquecidas y de Kira y Gala-

-¿Kira y Gala?- preguntó Yuki desconcertado

-Ah larga historia mejor vámonos para ensayar- dijo Hyde mirando a Ken inocentemente

-Si está bien vámonos- dijo Ken levantándose del sofá y soltando un suspiro

Yuki quien estaba cerca de la puerta la abrió nuevamente para que Tetsu, Hyde y Ken salieron siendo él el último en salir, bajaron a la recepción y pidieron a la recepcionista que llamara a un Taxi, la recepcionista amablemente cumplió con la petición de Ken y llamó al Taxi, les dijo que en cinco minutos estaría ahí así que les suplico esperaran afuera hasta que este llegara, los cuatro siguieron las instrucciones de la recepcionista y salieron en efecto no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar el auto indicaron torpemente el lugar a donde querían ir, después de quince minutos tratando de explicar su destino al conductor este logró entenderles comenzó a conducir hacia el lugar que habían solicitado sus pasajeros, tardaron un poco en llegar pero no les importó mucho debido a que de todos modos ya iban tarde, en cuanto el auto se estacionó frente al lugar donde ensayarían no perdieron ni un segundo más en bajar del auto y pagar al conductor, los cuatro confabulaban una buena mentira en la cual no explicara muchas cosas Tetsu dada a su mala habilidad para mentir acerca de el porque de que hubieran llegado tarde, después de mucho pensar creyeron que una mentira sencilla sería lo mejor, por lo que por unanimidad decidieron echar la culpa a Hyde diciendo que se había perdido al intentar llegar y todos tuvieron que ir a buscarlo, Hyde poco conforme con lo planeado por sus buenos amigos aceptó de mala gana pero a fin de cuentas aceptara o no le echarían la culpa y para no complicar las cosas acordó cooperar con ellos.

Los cuatro entraron en fila india al lugar donde ensayarían, se detuvieron en seco y miraron directo al escenario donde un hombre con un cigarrillo en la mano, una mirada matona y una expresión llena de furia los estaba esperando, este último se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y caminó hacía los cuatro hombres, ninguno decía nada ni si quiera intentaban abrir lo boca sabían que en seguida comenzarían los gritos y no se equivocaron del todo, el hombre comenzó a gritarles y regañarlos, hasta que terminó de reprenderlos y sermonearlos los dejó explicar todo, los cuatro se daban pequeños empujones para hacer hablar a alguien, cuando Ken se cansó de tanta indecisión, se paró frente al hombre que esperaba una respuesta, respiró profundo y comenzó a contarle la mentira ya planeada, el hombre no muy convencido de las palabras de Ken dudó un poco al creerles pero lo hizo les suplicó que no volviera a suceder y comenzaran con sus ensayos, el hombre se retiro detrás del escenario mientras que Hyde, Ken, Tetsu y Yukihiro suspiraron al mismo tiempo cual niños que se hubieran salvado de un castigo impartido por su madre, toda esa tarde se la pasaron practicando arduamente para compensar su retraso, su ensayo terminó hasta muy entrada la noche por lo que su manager se ofreció a llevarlos en el auto que había rentado para moverse en esa ciudad y les dijo que la próxima vez que quisieran salir utilizaran ese auto para evitar pérdidas, los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y en seguida se pusieron en camino al hotel, como ya era rutina los cuatro subieron a sus habitaciones y se dividieron en parejas. Ken y Yuki tan solo al rozar el colchón de su cama cayeron completamente rendidos y no tardaron nada en quedarse profundamente dormidos, Hyde y Tetsu no fueron la excepción, aunque Hyde era del tipo de persona que veía una cama y comenzaba con sus perversiones esta vez su cansancio era más fuerte que el deseo y la pasión por lo que enseguida de tocar su cama cayó en un sueño profundo, Tetsu por su parte antes de acostarse decidió revisar algunos documentos y cosas personales que había llegado consigo, ya que Hyde estaba dormido no molestaría y podría hacer las cosas con calma, cuando miró su reloj ya era de madrugada y aunque le faltaban algunas cosas por revisar decidió meterse de una vez a la cama, sino no podría con el ensayo del día siguiente.

Faltando tan sólo un día para ofrecer el gran concierto se les dio el día libre a los cuatro músicos, mientras que Ken y Yuki habían dicho que se quedarían en su cuarto a descansar todo el día, Hyde y Tetsu decidieron ir a visitar a las chicas que habían conocido días antes, como su manager les había ordenado usaron el auto rentado y le indicaron la dirección a la que deseaban ir al conductor del auto, este empezó a conducir inmediatamente y en poco tiempo los dejó en el lugar de destino, Hyde y Tetsu bajaron del auto e inmediatamente tocaron el timbre pero no hubo respuesta, tocaron nuevamente y tampoco creyeron que no había nadie así que caminaron hacia el auto y cuando este iba a arrancar la puerta de la casa fue abierta por una chica no muy alta castaña y un tanto desaliñada, Hyde y Tetsu enseguida de ver a la chica salieron del auto y le pidieron al conductor los recogiera cuando le llamaran por teléfono este amablemente aceptó y se retiró, la chica aún no caía en cuenta de quienes estaban frente a ella mientras que Hyde y Tetsu la saludaron alegre y amablemente, cuando la chica terminó de despertarse reaccionó en seguida y los invitó a pasar.

-Hola chicos lo siento me agarraron profundamente dormida, pero pasen- se disculpó la castaña

-No hay problema Kira- dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo que entraban a la casa

Kira cerró la puerta tras ellos y les pidió la esperaran un momento mientras se cambiaba de ropa y despertaba a su hermana, los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza mientras que la chica caminó en seguida al cuarto de su hermana para despertarla, saliendo segundos después de este para cambiarse, tras unos cuantos minutos las dos chicas estuvieron listas y frescas para recibir a sus inesperados invitados como debían, después de charlar un rato Tetsu pidió a Gala que le acompañara a visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad quien aceptó encantada mientras que Hyde prefirió quedarse a comer los postres que Kira preparaba, Gala tomó sus cosas y salió con Tetsu de la casa, Kira se despidió de ellos y entró a la cocina para preparar los postres que creyó a Hyde le gustarían, cuando no hubo más postres que cocinar y Hyde había quedado satisfecho los dos se sentaron a platicar en la sala, los temas eran muy variados la música que les gustaba, gustos que compartían etc. Pero de repente Kira cambió radicalmente el tema haciéndole una pregunta personal a Hyde aunque ella sabía que Hyde no era el tipo de persona que contesta ese tipo de preguntas pero optó por correr el riesgo a quedarse con su completa curiosidad.

-Oye Hyde es cierto que Tetsu… pues… ¿Qué Tetsu se casará con Sakai Ayana?- preguntó Kira apenada y titubeante

Hyde estaba tomando un poco de su bebida cuando al escuchar las palabras de Kira, escupió bruscamente el líquido que se encontraba en su boca.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que Tetsu se casa? A mi no me ha dicho nada ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿Dónde lo leíste?- preguntó Hyde exaltado

-Tranquilo una pregunta a la vez, hablo de que Tetsu se casa con Ayana, y pues son rumores que circulan por toda la red y según los rumores se casan días después de regresar a Japón,- respondió Kira apenada

Un silencio incómodo y tenso se apoderó de aquel momento, pero segundos más tarde Hyde reaccionó soltándose a llorar no podía decir nada, ni si quiera podía creer que aquello fuera cierto era imposible que Tetsu se fuera a casar y se lo hubiera ocultado, estaba completamente devastado, ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de Tetsu cuando le había dicho acerca de la relación que empezaría con Megumi

-Hyde perdóname, yo creí que estabas enterado por eso me atreví a preguntar-

Kira intentaba consolar a Hyde pero cualquier intento que hiciera era en vano, nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a Hyde en ese estado por lo que no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarlo, pasó poco más de una hora antes de que Tetsu y Gala llegaran y aunque Hyde ya estaba mas calmado en cuanto vio entrar a Tetsu por la puerta de la casa corrió hacia el sólo para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía como si fuera a escaparse de el en ese momento

-¿Por qué Tetsu, por que no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Hyde llorando en el pecho de Tetsu

-Pero Akuma ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tetsu asustado

Hyde no le respondía sólo seguía llorando preguntando "¿Por qué?, Tetsu caminó hacía la sala sin dejar de ser abrazado por Hyde ni un solo momento ya habiéndose sentado los dos Tetsu insistió a Hyde que le dijera que sucedía pero este siguió llorando, Tetsu no sabía que hacer por lo que sólo abrazó a Hyde hasta que este se encontró más tranquilo.

-Akuma ¿ya estás mejor?- preguntó Tetsu limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de Hyde

-Si Tet-chan gracias- respondió Hyde sollozando un poco aún

-Ahora si dime Akuma ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Tet-chan te vas a casar y no me habías dicho nada, eso es lo que sucede-

Tetsu se quedó atónito no sabía que contestarle a Hyde, sabía que debía habérselo dicho antes de que se enterara por otros medios pero no había podido y ahora tendría que explicar todo.

-Lo siento Tetsu-san… todo es mi culpa yo le pregunte acerca de tu boda- se disculpó Kira avergonzada y tapándose la cara

-No te preocupes Kira-chan no es tu culpa es la mía por no afrontar mis problemas a tiempo, está bien Hyde es hora de explicarte todo- Tetsu respiró profundamente y soltó el aire por la boca como si estuviera haciendo ejercicios de respiración –Lo que sucede es que… estuvieron corriendo varios rumores acerca de la relación que llevo contigo por lo que mi manager lo creyó poco conveniente debido a lo sucedido con Sakura, así que sin consultarme nada me consiguió de prometida a Ayana, el día que regresamos de Europa, recibí una llamada cuando iba en el taxi de camino a mi casa, era mi manager diciéndome que próximamente sería un hombre casado, tan sólo habló para avisarme y decirme que la decisión estaba más que tomada y que no podría hacer nada para cambiarla, te lo quise decir muchas veces pero no podía tenía miedo de perderte antes de tiempo, de lastimarte y de…-

-No digas más Tet-chan, te comprendo, porque tu sufriste lo mismo cuando te dije lo de Megumi- interrumpió Hyde poniendo uno de sus dedos encima de la boca de Tetsu

Después de hablar mucho sobre el tema Hyde y Tetsu acordaron que harían lo posible para continuar su relación sin que les afectara el que Ayana estuviera en medio, cuando terminaron de hablar sobre eso cayeron en cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y que debían irse al hotel así que Tetsu tomó su celular y llamó al chofer para que los recogiese en la misma dirección a la que los había llevado en la mañana, antes de irse Hyde y Tetsu entregaron seis boletos de zona preferente para el concierto Kira y Gala no querían aceptarlos pero prácticamente fueron obligadas a aceptar los boletos, Hyde y Tetsu les dijeron que podrían invitar a cuatro amigos que ellas quisieran, agradecidas tomaron los boletos y se despidieron de ellos con la promesa de que asistirían a su concierto. Kira y Gala se pusieron de acuerdo cada una invitaría a dos personas, Gala escogió a Alia y Marth mientras que Kira decidió invitar a su medio hermano Neji junto con su media hermana KATI, sin perder tiempo esa misma noche cada una realizó las llamadas respectivas que debían para invitarlos, los cuatro aceptaron encantados y les invitaron a su casa al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a su casa comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para irse todos juntos al concierto y acordaron que lo mejor sería que se quedaran a dormir en casa de Kira y Gala para que ninguno llegara tarde, ya que las casas de todos estaban cerca de ahí fueron a recoger un poco de ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente que fuera el concierto, salieron de la casa para ir por su ropa y tiempo después regresaron con una pequeña maleta cada uno que contenía la ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente, ese día se la pasaron bastante bien platicando sobre todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas debido a que hacía mucho no se hablaban ni veían sus vidas en la universidad no les daban tiempo de tener vida social, para sorpresa de Kira y Gala, Marth y Alia les dieron la noticia de que se habían comprometido y en cuanto terminaran sus estudios universitarios se casarían, también les pidieron fueran sus madrinas de ramo y lazo mientras que a KATI a quien no frecuentaban mucho pero habían establecido un muy buen lazo de amistad esa tarde le pidieron ser su madrina de anillos junto a su hermano Neji, todos aceptaron encantados, las cosas no podrían ir mejor entre ellos, cuando cayó la noche todos se fueron a dormir, Kira dejó su cuarto a Neji y a KATI y Gala se los cedió a Alia y Marth y les suplico no fueran a hacer nada malo, estos la fulminaron con la mirada y estuvieron a punto de ahorcarla pero Gala cerró la puerta antes de que lograran acercarse a ella, las dos chicas se fueron a la sala tan sólo con una almohada y una cobija, ninguno de los seis pudo dormirse rápidamente estaban demasiado emocionados por el concierto del siguiente día pero a fin de cuentas el cansancio les ganó a todos. A la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron Kira tenía listo el desayuno todos se sentaron a la mesa y en cuanto terminaron con su parte se metieron de uno en uno a bañar para después arreglarse, cuando terminaron de arreglarse esperaron un poco más para salir aunque era viernes y sabían que habría bastante tráfico no querían llegar demasiado temprano porque tendrían que esperar de pie el inicio del concierto, cuando el reloj marcó las 5 de la tarde todos salieron de la casa, muchos de los vecinos que los vieron quedaron extrañados y asombrados por la rareza de la ropa que llevaban puesta los seis muchachos aunque el estilo de L'Arc~en~Ciel no era el visual-kei los chicos no habían resistido a ponerse trajes parecidos a los de Hyde en sus tiempos de indie, pero no sólo los vecinos se extrañaron también las personas que los veían en la calle y en los camiones, aunque a ellos no les importaba que los miraran extraños no les gustaba tener tantas miradas encima se sentían acosados pero sólo tuvieron que resistir hasta llegar al auditorio en el que ya se había formado una fila un poco larga estaban a punto de formarse en ella cuando Neji les dijo a todos que había visto un letrero en el que indicaba que las personas que tuvieran boletos de zona preferente entraban directo, los cinco chicos se dirigieron de inmediato a la puerta en donde se encontraba el anuncio para entrar en seguida.

Los seis chicos se acomodaron en los mejores lugares que pudieron encontrar para observar perfectamente a la banda preferida de muchos, cuando el concierto estaba apunto de iniciar eran casi las siete de la noche y según lo que decía el boleto el concierto empezaría a las siete en punto, había una larga cortina blanca por la cual no se podía ver nada en especial porque el escenario no estaba iluminado.

Dieron las siete en punto y una luz blanca iluminó todo el escenario dejando ver sólo las siluetas de los cuatro músicos marcadas en la larga cortina blanca, al mismo tiempo que la luz había encendido la tonada de introducción de la canción de ALL DEAD había comenzado a escucharse por todo el auditorio, a la mitad de la canción cayó el telón dejando ver a los cuatro integrantes de la banda Hyde en las vocales, Tetsu con el bajo, Ken en la guitarra y Yukihiro con la batería, al terminar la canción comenzó YOKAN sin hacer pausa entre una y otra después de esa canción le siguió BLAME en la que Hyde le cantó muy de cerca al oído a Tetsu y sin pensarlo plantó un beso en la mejilla en el bajista a mitad de la canción, todas las fans comenzaron a gritar y a emocionarse, Haitsu en vivo y en directo, además de que a Hyde nunca se le había visto besar en la mejilla a Tetsu, hicieron una pequeña pausa después de esta canción tan sólo para que Hyde con un español un poco forzado hiciera su presentación.

-Hola a todos… nosotros somos L'Arc~en~Ciel… estamos felices de estar aquí… espero que ustedes estén felices… de tenernos aquí también… ahora vamos con ¡BLURRY EYES!- dijo Hyde haciendo pequeños cortes al hablar para escuchar lo que le decían por el apuntador

Todas las fans enloquecieron al oír a Hyde hablar en español, continuaron tocando BLURRY EYES, SIGUIENDOLE KAZE NO YUKUE, VIVID COLORS, NATSU NO YU-UTSU, CARESS OF VENUS, FLOWER, haciendo en esta última una pausa para que Ken y Tetsu pudieran hablar

-Pues bien el pasar tiempo aquí ha sido emocionante… hemos conocido varias personas… a las que les hemos tomado aprecio… y espero nos estén escuchando en este momento- dijo Tetsu entrecortadamente al igual que Hyde

-¿conocido varias personas? ¿A quienes Tetsu?- preguntó Ken mirándolo de reojo

-Larga historia Ken… mejor ¿Quién quiere una banana?- Tetsu sacó de entre sus pantalones una banana y la arrojó

-Bueno ahora vamos con 4th AVENUE CAFE- dijo Ken mientras Yuki comenzaba con la melodía

Después tocaron LIES AND TRUTH canción en la cual Hyde volvió a besar en la mejilla a Tetsu pero esta vez en la mejilla contraria a la anterior haciendo que nuevamente las fans gritaran de emoción, terminando esta canción continuaron KAZE NI KIENAIDE, NIJI, FATE, WINTER FALL de nuevo haciendo una pausa en esta última para la presentación del cuarto integrante.

-¿Qué puedo decir que no hayan dicho los otros?... Estoy agradecido… de la gran aceptación de todos ustedes… y espero nos sigan apoyando… como hasta ahora y vamos con ¡DIVE TO BLUE]!- terminó comenzando a tocar junto con Ken

En las tres canciones anteriores a la que sería la última las cuales fueron DIVE TO BLUE, SNOW DROP y STAY AWAY, Hyde se acercaba a Tetsu cada que le era posible para poder tocarlos un poco, o para cantar en el mismo micrófono cerca de el, pero fue en la última canción FINALE en la cual más de uno quedó sorprendido incluyendo a Tetsu el cual había recibido un beso de Hyde muy próximo a su boca justo cuando había acabado la canción, dejándolo casi por completo inmóvil al igual que a todas su fans las cuales no sabían si gritar de la emoción o llorar por no ser Tetsu o Hyde dependiendo el gusto de cada una, los cuatro músicos agradecieron y se retiraron a sus camerinos que estaban detrás de escenario, cuando entraron a sus camerinos Hyde y Tetsu pidieron a una persona del staff llamara a los seis chicos que se encontraban en el frente del escenario justamente y que los trajeran a camerinos, la persona obedeció en seguida y los llamó, cuando se encontraron dentro de los camerinos Alia se desmayó en seguida al ver a los cuatro músicos frente a ella, mientras que KATI empezó a bombardear a Ken con preguntas, este se impresionó de lo curiosa o introvertida que podía llegar a ser la chica, mientras tanto Neji se puso a hablar con Tetsu acerca de el parecido que tenían para hacer cumplir sus ordenes ya que a los dos les gustaba que todo saliera perfecto y debían seguirse sus órdenes al pie de la letra tal cual y fueran militares, Kira, Gala felicitaron a Hyde por tan extraordinario concierto mientras Marth y Yukihiro trataban de hacer que Alia volviera en si y no tardaron mucho en lograrlo.

-Kira-chan les tenemos un regalo a ti y a tus amigos- dijo Hyde mientras Tetsu les pasaba unos paquetes

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kira recibiendo el obsequio de manos de Hyde

Era una bolsa con la portada del disco real que habían estrenado ese año la cual contenía el disco autografiado y los singles del mismo completamente autografiados por los cuatro y entregaron cinco bolsas iguales a los otros cinco chicos los cuales estaban realmente agradecidos y sorprendidos por el gesto de amabilidad, los cuatro músicos invitaron a sus fans a sentarse a tomar algo con ellos y mientras platicaban sonó el celular de KATI, quien se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y salió del camerino para tener mejor señal

-Si… ¿bueno?... ¿una fiesta?... ¿en donde?... si está bien veré si puedo ir, si voy me verás en poco tiempo por ahí- Colgó el teléfono y regresó al camerino

-¿Quién era KATI?- preguntó Gala intrigada

-Era una amiga tiene un fiesta y se está poniendo muy buena ¿No les gustaría ir? La invitación es para todos en este camerino-

-Nos encantaría pero no podemos mañana temprano debemos volar a Japón de nuevo, pero pueden ir ustedes nosotros estaremos bien y no se preocupen no nos sentiremos ofendidos si se retiran- se dirigió Tetsu a los chicos frente a el

-Bueno entonces nos retiramos Tetsu-san y gracias por todo a los cuatro fue genial conocerlos- dijo Kira

-También fue genial conocerlos a ustedes- explicó Hyde

Todos se despidieron de sus músicos favoritos y en cuanto salieron del camerino se dirigieron a la salida del auditorio para seguir la fiesta en la casa de la amiga de KATI. Minutos después de que todos habían salido Kira regresó un momento con Hyde y a Tetsu quienes ya iban de camino a la salida del auditorio

-Kira ¿no te ibas ya?- preguntó Hyde sorprendido de verla de nuevo en el auditorio

-Si ya me iba pero recordé que debía desearles lo mejor en su relación y decirles que hoy es un buen día para portarse mal- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Gracias Kira- dijo Tetsu sonrojándose completamente

-¿Tú crees? Entonces debo convencer a Tetsu de portarnos mal hoy- dijo Hyde con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que Kira mientras que Tetsu lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Pues entonces sin más que decir me retiro me voy a seguir la fiesta y espero algún día verlos pronto, estos son los mails de Gala y míos por si algún día desean hablar con nosotras y adiós cuídense mucho- dijo entregándoles un papelito con letras en el y saliendo corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigos –Ey espérenme no me dejen- se oyó el grito de Kira al salir del auditorio

Hyde y Tetsu realmente estaban felices esa noche y aunque Tetsu veía las intensiones de Hyde en la mirada le dejó en claro que esa noche tampoco abría juegos entre ellos ya que debían tomar un vuelo al siguiente día, Hyde obedeció a Tetsu y en cuanto llegaron al hotel subieron a sus cuartos y se quedaron dormidos.

55 5984 16 81


	4. El encuentro

Era un nuevo día en la vida de los Laruku, para más exactitud el día después de el concierto en México, después de haber dado este concierto vendría la época de descanso en Japón, se pensaban tomar un largo receso para iniciar sus propios proyectos en solitario, los cuatro comenzaron a empacar temprano para prevenir el que pudieran olvidar algo y llegar tarde al aeropuerto por ese motivo, antes de irse Hyde y Tetsu les dijeron a Yuki y a Ken que debían de hacer algo que si no regresaban a la hora acordada para irse al aeropuerto se llevaran sus cosas y que los alcanzarían en el aeropuerto, bajaron a la recepción del hotel solicitaron un taxi e indicaron una dirección frecuentada por ellos y de nuevo y por última vez estaban ahí parados frente a la puerta de la casa de aquellas dos chicas que los habían salvados de sus admiradoras, que habían intentado propasarse con ellos pero que habían sabido ser buenas amigas con ellos, en seguida tocaron el timbre y como había sucedido antes no hubo señal de vida hasta varias veces después de tocar el timbre, cuando abrieron la puerta frente a ellos aparecieron dos chicas desarregladas, con ojeras y con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño

-Kira, Gala se nota que no durmieron bien ¿Qué hicieron en la noche cuéntenos que tal estuvo la acción?- preguntó Hyde con tono de malicia

-Pero que te pasa, somos hermanas ya lo habíamos dicho, no comiences a crear toda una historia de lujuria y placer en tu cabeza porque no pasó absolutamente nada, lo que sucede es que estábamos completamente dormidas en cuartos y camas totalmente separados, sólo que llegamos a las cuatro de la mañana por seguirnos la fiesta con los amigos de KATI y hablando de horas que hora es, no puede ser son las siete y media de la mañana ¿pero cómo se les ocurre venir a despertarnos a esta hora?- reclamó Kira

-Kira-chan no te pongas así, lo que sucede es que venimos a despedirnos- dijo Tetsu haciendo un ademán con las manos para que Kira se calmara

-¿Despedirse? ¿Tan pronto se van? Es injusto apenas tuvimos tiempo de conocerlos un poco- dijo Gala con tono desconsolado

-Si debemos regresar a Japón para descansar un poco y luego comenzar nuestros proyectos en solitario- le respondió Hyde

-Pero no se preocupen, seguiremos hablando con ustedes aunque sea a larga distancia, tenemos su correos así que no nos olvidaremos de ustedes- les consoló Tetsu

-Está bien, eso espero porque de verdad que se les quiere y se les aprecia no sólo como las celebridades que son si no también como personas, ¿Por qué no pasan a tomar algo para despedirnos?- propuso Kira

-Claro pasemos aún tenemos un poco de tiempo por lo menos el suficiente para brinchar- dijo Hyde

-Pero… No les parece un poco temprano para ¿beber?- preguntó Tetsu

-Está bien Tetsu-san si te hace sentir mejor brindaremos con leche- dijo Kira con fastidio

-¿Leche? Pero Kira ¿de que tipo de leche hablas?- preguntó Hyde con tono perverso

-Ey Hyde-san no mal pienses de la que viene en cajita de cartón- respondió Kira asombrada

Ya estando dentro de la casa, Kira y Gala se dirigieron a la cocina para servir cuatro vasos con leche, salieron de la cocina y les entregaron uno a Tetsu y otro a Hyde.

-¿Quién quiere empezar con el brindis?- preguntó Tetsu con una marcada sonrisa en la cara

-Yo quiero- dijo Kira tomando la palabra –Brindemos por el maravilloso concierto de ayer en la noche y su espectacular Fanservice- dijo levantando la copa para que todos brindaran

-¡Kira-chan! por favor no brindes por eso, me avergüenza ni si quiera se porque estuve a punto de besar a Tet-chan- Dijo Hyde agachando la cabeza y comenzando a sonrojarse

-Lo siento Hyde-san, pero además Gala y yo sabemos todo así que no tenemos problema con eso-

-Yo brindo por las nuevas amistades- dijo Tetsu levantando su vaso de leche

Habiendo acabado de brindar platicaron por un rato antes de que llegara la hora de irse, y cuando esta llegó se despidieron casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adiós a los dos cuídense mucho y esperemos volvernos a ver pronto- dijo Kira al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Hyde y Tetsu

-Si espero no sea la última vez- dijo Gala abrazándolos también

-Claro que no ya lo verán pronto nos volveremos a ver-

-Si Tet-chan tiene razón este no será el último concierto de L'Arc~en~Ciel en este país-

-Gracias y saluden a Ken y Yuki de nuestra parte- les dijo Kira

-Claro lo haremos- respondieron Hyde y Tetsu al unísono

Los cuatro salieron de la casa, el auto que había traído a Hyde y a Tetsu continuaba ahí no se había movido para nada, ya que Tetsu le había indicado que no se moviera hasta que ellos salieran de la casa, se despidieron por última vez y entraron en el auto, ya estando dentro el chofer no perdió tiempo y enseguida prendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

-Tet-chan, ya es hora de regresar a Japón y cuando lleguemos tendremos…- Hyde guardo silencio no podía seguir con su frase

-¿Tendremos qué? Hyde- preguntó Tetsu

-Pues tendremos que… pues separarnos, se supone que te casarás con Ayana y pues si te casas con ella yo pasaré a segundo Plano y eso va a ser cruel-

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Mira Hyde casado con Ayana o no tu siempre vas a ser el primero nunca pasarías a un segundo plano, además no pienso tener ni fingir que tengo algo serio con ella por lo menos no en mi vida privada no me voy a sentir cómodo con eso porque te amo a ti ella sólo será la distracción ante los medios fuera de eso no significa nada para mi, además en cuanto ella se quede dormida en las noches me escaparé para ir contigo- dijo Tetsu mencionando lo último con un tono perverso

-¡Ah! Tet-chan gracias yo también te amo no lo dudes ni un momento e igual serás siempre el primero nadie podrá robar tu lugar-

-Gracias Doiha-chan además no se cuando vaya a ser la maldita boda porque se supone que regresando es el anuncio oficial del compromiso pero nunca me dijeron nada acerca de cuando sería la boda así que hasta que no se anuncie el compromiso y la boda no tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos-

-Si Tet-chan pero aún así convirtiéndose Ayana en tu prometida será lo mismo que lo mío con Megumi-

-Si tienes razón pero aún así haré todo lo posible para no estar mucho tiempo junto a ella, eso tenlo por seguro-

seguido de esta frase Tetsu abrazó tiernamente a Hyde quien también le respondió el abrazo.

-Bueno ya llegamos vamos por las cosas para irnos de una vez- expuso Tetsu

Justo cuando estaban bajando del auto Ken los detuvo trayendo sus maletas en mano y metiéndolas en el portaequipaje del auto, después de esto tanto Yuki como Ken entraron en el auto haciendo a un lado a Hyde y a Tetsu dejándolos un poco apretados el uno junto al otro, el claro acercamiento entre ellos los puso un poco nerviosos y sonrojados lo cual Ken notó en seguida.

-Por que esas caras, ¿Qué no se divirtieron lo suficiente estando fuera par de homosexuales o temen que descubramos algún secreto de ustedes?- preguntó Ken con diversión

-¡Oye no somos homosexuales!- le respondió Hyde casi a gritos

-Si claro, lo sean o no, es demasiado divertido ver tu cara cuando te enojas-

-Gracias Ken es lindo de tu parte el que te guste verme enojado- ironizó Hyde

-Ya sabes te adoro pero bueno ya basta con las demostraciones de cariño debemos irnos-

En cuanto el conductor escuchó eso encendió el auto para conducir hacia el destino final de los cuatro amigos, el ambiente en el auto estaba demasiado calmado, Hyde siempre se ocupaba de armar el ambiente dada su conducta infantil pero esta vez iba muy callado lo cual no le daba buena espina a Ken, a pesar de esto Ken decidió guardar silencio hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto pensó en que tal vez el ambiente se tornaría menos pesado cuando llegaran ahí y no se equivocó cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y se sentaron en la sala de espera Hyde y Tetsu habían comenzado a hablar y a involucrarlos a el y a Yuki en la plática, Ken se alegró bastante por ellos aunque no lo hubiera expresado o dicho en su rostro se notaba la alegría de ver a sus amigos tan felices de los cuales sospechaba que eran pareja aunque esto realmente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo siempre los había querido por muy homosexuales que fueran, además de que siempre le habían parecido una bonita pareja

-Que bueno es verlos hablar de nuevo- dijo Ken mirando hacía el techo

-¿De qué hablas Ken?- preguntó Hyde volteando a verlo

-Pues en el camino hacia acá venían demasiado callados y no me gusta verlos así, es triste ¿saben?-

-No te preocupes Ken lo que pasa es que es triste dejar México, nos la pasamos muy bien aquí, pero llegar al aeropuerto nos trae la alegría de regresar a Japón y tomar un descanso bien merecido- respondió Hyde

-Está bien te creo-

Ken no le creía del todo a Hyde sabía que algo ocultaba y tenía que ver con el anuncio del compromiso de Tetsu, lo cual a el tampoco le alegraba del todo habría mucha tensión entre ellos en cuanto este fuera anunciado, y no sólo sería entre Tetsu y Hyde todos iban a estar tensos en realidad a nadie le caía bien Ayana pero que remedio la decisión ya había sido tomada no les quedaba más que subir al avión y regresar a Japón y fue precisamente lo que hicieron, en cuanto subieron al avión se colocaron en sus asientos los cuatro platicaron durante un rato para después quedarse profundamente dormidos hasta llegar al lugar de destino, ya habían pasando varias horas desde que el avión había despegado y era momento de aterrizar, Hyde fue el primero en sentir el movimiento del avión aterrizando por lo que se asomó por la ventana para ver que era lo que sucedía, cuando miró a través de ella veía como la altura del avión se iba reduciendo poco a poco.

-Tet-chan, Tet-chan mira estamos llegando mira, mira- decía emocionado Hyde

Tetsu miró por la ventana, todo era hermoso regresar de nuevo a casa pero ahora sufría de sentimientos encontrados la alegría de estar de nuevo en su hogar y la tristeza de tener una prometida.

-Cierto estamos a punto de aterrizar, todo está hermoso, olvidaba lo bello que era Japón-

-Vamos Tet-chan como pudiste olvidar no lindo que es si no estuvimos fuera de Japón más de una semana o semana y media-

-Si lo siento, pero es que… tú sabes… lo de Ayana me hacía pensar en no regresar y pues me hacía olvidar lo hermoso que era todo esto- dijo Tetsu con un poco de tristeza

-Perdón Tet-chan no sabía que sintieras eso de verdad que lo siento- dijo Hyde al mismo tiempo que hacía una ligera reverencia

Después de disculparse Hyde abrazó a Tetsu aferrándose a el como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer del avión y fuera a resbalar de sus brazos, Hyde no se daba cuenta de la fuerza que aplicaba sobre el cuello de Tetsu con sus brazos hasta que…

-Doiha-chan… Doi…ha-chan- decía Tetsu intentado de respirar

-¿Si Tet-chan que pasa?- preguntó Hyde

-Lo que… sucede es… que me… a…horcas- Respondió Tetsu casi sin aliento

-¡Tet-chan! Lo siento por favor no te mueras Tet-chan respira Tet-chan- dijo Hyde soltando a su amante

Tetsu tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras que Hyde seguía haciendo un drama por aquello.

-Tet-chan de verdad que lo siento no quería hacerte daño ¿estás bien? Por favor no te mueras-

-Si, ya tranquilo no pasó nada no me voy a morir, sólo debía respirar un poco-

Tetsu estaba a punto de besar a Hyde para callarlo cuando escuchó un bostezo, era Ken que se despertaba, después de bostezar se estiró un poco y se frotó levemente los ojos, cuando Ken fijó su mirada en Hyde y Tetsu estos estaban demasiado cerca y Tetsu tenía su mano en la barbilla de Hyde, cuando notaron la mirada de Ken el cual los veía con asombro voltearon para mirarse el uno al otro separándose lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿pero qué hacían ustedes dos?- preguntó Ken

-Nosotros… no nada… ¿verdad Tet-chan?-

-A si claro no hacíamos nada, lo que pasa es que…- Tetsu calló no sabía que responderle a Ken

-Lo que pasa es que ¿Qué Tetsu?-

-Lo que pasa es que le dije a Tetsu que sentía molestia en el ojo y le pregunté si podía revisar que no tuviera nada lastimándome dentro de el- respondió Hyde antes de que Tetsu volviera a abrir la boca

-Bueno… si tu lo dices- Ken se giró un poco para mover a Yuki y despertarlo –Ey Yuki ya estamos llegando despiértate de una buena vez- dijo Ken moviendo bruscamente a Yuki

El avión aterrizó y los Laruku, bajaron en seguida estaban bastante cerca de la puerta sus asientos, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el equipaje y tomaron sus cosas, caminaron juntos hasta la salida.

-Vayamos a tomar una copa ¿quieren?- preguntó Ken

-Yo si voy- respondió Yuki

-Etto… no gracias no quiero alcohol en este momento- respondió Tetsu

-Y tu Hyde ¿Qué dices vienes o no?- le preguntó Ken

-Creo que esta vez no estoy cansado quiero acostarme en mi cama con Te…- Hyde calló

Tetsu comenzó a sudar frio y a ponerse nervioso

-¿con quien?- preguntó Ken

-con Teruki, mi oso de peluche hace mucho que no lo tengo junto a mi- le respondió Hyde

-Claro con Teruki bueno entonces seremos sólo Yuki y yo-

Los cuatro se despidieron y tomaron dos taxis Yuki y Ken con dirección a un bar y Tetsu y Hyde con dirección al departamento del último.

-Que bien que hayas decidido venir a mi departamento pero aún quiero conocer tú casa Tet-chan-

-Bueno Doiha-chan te daré todo el tiempo que me sea posible hasta el momento en que Ayana entre a mi vida y con respecto a conocer mi casa algún día ya verás-

-Está bien Tet-chan-

El motivo por el cual Tetsu no quería llevar a Hyde a su casa no era por que no quisiera dejarlo entrar a su casa si no porque no quería que Hyde dejara su esencia y recuerdo ahí, cada vez que pasara por el mismo lugar por donde Hyde hubiera puesto un pie lo recordaría y se sentiría triste por no poder estar con el.

-Aquí está bien por favor- le indicó Tetsu al conductor acto seguido por el pago del transporte

-Bueno hacia mi departamento Tet-chan-

-Si entremos de una vez antes de que alguien nos vea, no podría correr un maratón en este momento- bromeó Tetsu

-Si yo tampoco estoy para eso, ya me estoy haciendo viejo-

Llegaron hasta la puerta del elevador donde apretaron el botón para hacer que el elevador bajara para recogerlos segundos después de haber apretado el botón se encontraron con destino al piso número 20, el departamento de Hyde, no tardaron mucho en llegar a este y entraron en seguida, de inmediato prendieron las luces y comenzaron a checar cada rincón del departamento por si a Megumi se le había ocurrido volver a entrar sin permiso, terminaron de revisar y no hubo ninguna señal de Megumi así que los dos se sentaron en el sofá casi acostándose en el.

-Tet-chan ¿quieres beber algo?- preguntó Tetsu enderezándose un poco

-Pues un vaso con agua solamente no quiero nada más gracias- respondió Tetsu

-Está bien Tet-chan voy por el-

Hyde se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina sirvió un vaso con agua y el otro con jugo, por alguna razón quería algo dulce tan dulce como los besos de Tetsu, salió de la cocina con los vasos en mano y antes de sentarse de nuevo entregó un vaso a Tetsu para beber su jugo mientras aún permanecía de pie, cuando terminó de beberlo Hyde se acurrucó en el sofá colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Tetsu, cuando Hyde terminó de acomodarse Tetsu comenzó a acariciar el cabello del vocalista y al parecer a este le agradaba la sensación.

-Tet-chan que bonito…-

-Yo siempre desde pequeño he sido bonito- interrumpió Tetsu

-No seas idiota tu no bueno también pero iba a decir que se siente bonito mientras acaricias mi cabello, tienes unas manos deliciosas-

-Me alegra que te guste lo que hago con las manos, pero yo se de algo que te gusta aún mas y que también puedo hacer con las manos-

Tetsu comenzó a meter una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Hyde, quien por obvias razones no opuso resistencia alguna, le encantaba la sensación de las manos de Tetsu sobre su piel.

-Tet-chan no comiences algo que no pienses terminar-

-No se a que te refieras, porque no pienso dejar nada inconcluso hoy-

-Me estás proponiendo que…- dijo Hyde levantándose un poco

-Calla sólo deja que yo me encargue hoy, te amo y te lo demostraré- dijo Tetsu besando a Hyde al terminar de hablar

Hyde nunca había visto tanto deseo por jugar en los ojos de Tetsu, bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y en ese momento Hyde comprobaba esa teoría podía ver en los ojos de Tetsu la sinceridad con que le decía cada palabra, Hyde decidió aprovechar el momento para desahogar las ganas que había aguantado durante tanto tiempo de compartir la misma cama con su amante ese día se dejaría amar completamente. Tetsu tomó a Hyde entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la cama lo dejó suavemente sobre ella y comenzó a desabotonarse un poco la camisa que traía puesta.

-Sabes Doiha-chan te ves tan hermoso y vulnerable de esa forma

-Gracias Tet-chan, espero no te aproveches de mi vulnerabilidad- dijo Hyde

-Pero por supuesto que no ¿Cómo podría?-

-Tetsu lo digo en serio, la última vez que me viste vulnerable me dejaste sin caminar todo un día-

-A si es cierto pero no lo prometo esta vez será diferente no me arruines el momento-

-Si está bien continúa-

-Veamos en que iba- Tetsu se quedó pensativo durante un momento

-Demonios Tetsu sólo entra a la cama-

Hyde jaló a Tetsu por la camisa que estaba desabotonada haciendo que este cayera justo encima de el, dejando sus rostros en la posición correcta para besarse y no perdieron tiempo en hacerlo.

-Doiha-chan hacía tanto no te tenía entre mis brazos-

-Bueno si no lo hacías era porque no querías te rogué muchas veces-

-Si bueno tienes razón pero me sigues arruinando el momento-

-¡Ah si! Lo siento Tet-chan, continúa-

-¿En qué me quedé?- volvió a preguntarse Tetsu

-Sólo bésame que soy sólo tuyo y deja de hablar- dijo Hyde tomando entre sus manos la cara de Tetsu y besándolo

-Me agrada eso de que seas sólo mío ¿Sabes?-

-A si pues aprovecha de ese privilegio que no cualquiera lo consigue- dijo Hyde terminando su frase sonriendo pícaramente

-Entonces no perderé más tiempo-

Tetsu comenzó a besar a Hyde mientras mutuamente se quitaban la ropa que cubría sus cuerpos, la boca de Tetsu descendía poco a poco por el cuerpo de Hyde.

-Tet-chan… Te… Tet-chan-

Hyde intentaba hablar pero el placer no se lo permitía por lo que Tetsu se detuvo un momento para oír a su amante.

-Si Hyde ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que tu boca está muy cerca de mi… ah-

Tetsu fingió no oír las palabras de Hyde y continuó utilizando su boca para hacer gemir a Hyde el cual no oponía mucha resistencia realmente.

-Tet-chan… Te… Te… Tet-chan-

-¿Intentas decirme algo Hyde?-

-Si, sucede que tu boca está apunto de llegar…-

-O lo siento Hyde no pensé que te molestaría-

-No es que me moleste realmente pero creo que te estás tardando un poco en llevar a cabo tus oscuros pensamientos-

Tetsu comenzó a poner en práctica aquellos deseos oscuros que ocupaban su mente sólo para seguir oyendo como Hyde gemía de placer y sentir como lo disfrutaban mutuamente. Cuando los dos habían terminado de complacerse el uno al otro se acostaron uno junto al otro cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Tet-chan-

-Si Hyde-

-Te sentí diferente a otras veces-

-¿A si?-

-Si-

-¿Y a caso no te gustó?-

-Claro que si me gustó pero aún así fue diferente ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno además de que tendré que casarme con una mujer, está el hecho de que no quiero perderte- los ojos de Tetsu comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas

-Pero Tet-chan ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu nunca me vas a perder yo siempre seré tuyo, siempre, aunque estés casado, muerto a kilómetros de distancia o junto a mi en un ataúd nunca dejaré de ser tuyo ¿comprendes? Tu confía en mi-

-En ese caso confiaré en ti Doiha-chan-

Tetsu se giró un poco en dirección a Hyde para poder alcanzar los tiernos y deliciosos labios que tanto le gustaban y poder besarlos empezando con un roce suave hasta convertirlo en un beso apasionado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tetsu abrió los ojos se giró para ver la tierna cara de Hyde iluminada por la luz de la mañana pero al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de que Hyde no estaba en la cama.

-Doiha-chan ¿dónde estás?- le llamó Tetsu mientras se frotaba las ojos

-Estoy en la cocina preparando el desayuno Tet-chan anda ponte algo encima y siéntate a la mesa ya casi termino- le respondió Hyde dulcemente

Tetsu se levantó de la cama se colocó los pantalones y se estiró un poco al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la cocina en donde Hyde estaba parado frente a la estufa sosteniendo un sartén y una palita, Tetsu se colocó detrás de Hyde lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hyde, acercó su boca a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle algunas palabras que lograban arrancar aquella sonrisa malvada y perversa del rostro angelical de su amante.

-Tet-chan acaba de amanecer y tu ya tienes un juego nuevo para pasar el rato ¿Cómo es posible que exista tanta imaginación en esa cabecita?-

-Bueno no me vas a negar que te gustó la idea-

Hyde se quedó en completo silencio durante unos minutos

-¿Hyde?- preguntó Tetsu

-Interpreta mi silencio Tet-chan-

Tetsu vio claramente las intenciones de Hyde reflejadas en su rostro, sabía que la idea le había encantado aunque no lo hubiera admitido, sabía que su mente estaba planeando todo lo que haría cuando llegara el momento de aplicar el juego que Tetsu le había propuesto, pero por el momento había salido de la batalla anterior y entrar a otra en ese mismo momento significaría salir herido y adolorido, aunque aquellas sensaciones no le eran del todo desagradables al contrario las disfrutaba y las disfrutaba mucho pero recordó que tenía que atender primero el llamado de su manager el cual le había hablado para comunicarle algo sobre un concierto.

-Oh Tet-chan olvidé habló nuestro manager y me dijo algo sobre un concierto pero no entendí muy bien lo que había intentado decirme-

-¿De qué hablas? Se supone que ya habíamos acabado de dar conciertos que por fin tendríamos vacaciones ¿no es así?-

-Si PERO NO SE Para que sea esta vez, pero digo después de tantos conciertos y viajes uno más no afecta y menos si es aquí en Japón ¿no crees?-

-Bueno si tienes razón Hyde pero bueno desayunemos-

-Si claro siéntate ahora te llevo el desayuno-

Tetsu quien aún continuaba abrazando a Hyde le soltó y caminó hacia la mesa para sentarse inmediatamente, minutos después de haberse sentado a la mesa Hyde salió de la cocina con dos platos uno en cada mano dejó uno delante de Tetsu y otro lo colocó frente a el al momento de sentarse.

-Hyde ¿Por qué cocinaste esto?-

Tetsu no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante el desayuno de Hyde tan así que al momento de decir esto sonó en un tono que Hyde no interpretó de muy buena manera haciendo que su rostro se tornara un poco sombrío y su expresión de felicidad cambió a una de decepción radicalmente

-¿No te gustan los Hot Cakes en forma de corazoncitos Tet-chan?- dijo con la cabeza baja

-No, no es eso Hyde, no quería que sonara en ese tono, es que siempre que cocinas, preparas comida japonesa o China y me sorprendió que cocinaras Hot Cakes y además con forma de corazoncitos-

-Que alivio pensé que no te gustaban, lo que sucede es que se me antojó cambiar de menú- respondió Hyde con una marcada sonrisa en su cara

Los dos comenzaron a comer su desayuno mientras platicaban un poco, en cuanto acabaron con su porción correspondida, se dieron una ducha, se vistieron, se dirigieron fuera del departamento para bajar hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Hyde y ponerse en camino al lugar donde se había acordado la cita con su manager para hablar más detalladamente acerca del misterioso concierto del cual se habían enterado hasta esa mañana.

Aunque tardaron un poco en llegar ya que había mucho tráfico y Hyde conducía muy lento, pero aún así sus amigos y su manager los esperaron pacientemente, cuando bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la dirección indicada quedaron parados frente a un café "4th Avenue cafe" era el nombre del lugar, entraron al lugar y buscaron con la mirada a sus camaradas pero no los encontraron, así que pidieron a un trabajador del lugar les indicara donde se encontraban, este amablemente les indicó el lugar y los dejó solos para que pudieran conversar.

-Hola Hyde, Tet-chan ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy los tortolitos?- preguntó Ken

-Pues bien por lo menos amanecimos satisfechos y con alguien a quien amar- Se defendió Hyde.

Ken siempre había tenido mala suerte cuando se trataba de parejas sentimentales por lo que ese tipo de comentarios no le eran del todo agradables.

-Está bien ya entendí no haré más chistes de ese tipo, por ahora- diciendo lo primero con tono desanimado y dolido y lo último un tono poco audible y perverso

-Gomenasai Ken creo que me pasé un poco, no quería usar ese tono contigo pero es que Tetsu no me dejó dormir en toda la noche así que no descansé del todo bien- bromeó Hyde para arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de Ken

-Está bien, yo no amanecí muy de buenas Yuki no hace bien su trabajo- siguió Ken con la broma

-Kitamura a mi no me metas en tus bromas, nosotros si dormimos en casas y cuartos separados no como Hyde y Tetsu- dijo Yuki

-Pero Yuki eso no es cierto-

-Que lástima Ken al parecer Yuki no te quiere mucho, en cambio Tetsu deberías ver como me demuestra su afecto no es más deberías sentirlo, así conocerías el verdadero placer- Hyde abrazó lujuriosamente a Tetsu mientras que este sólo le veía con extrañeza

-Ya Hyde aquí se acaba la broma porque creo que ya te está empezando a gustar y te vas a calentar y no quiero ver como Tetsu te baja la calentura- Se apresuró a decir Ken

-Vamos, no te quejes que tú empezaste- dijo Hyde

-Lo se, pero lo último lo dijiste en una forma tan rara que me lo pude haber creído de no ser porque inicié la broma-

Su manager sólo se les quedó viendo a los cuatro hombres que estaban junto a el, mientras ellos jugaban olvidando por completo que el seguía ahí para explicarles lo del concierto, cuando los cuatro recordaron el porque de estar ahí se sentaron correctamente a la mesa y miraron los cuatro al mismo tiempo a su manager para dedicarle toda su atención.

-¿Acabaron?- preguntó su manager

-Si perdón- se disculparon los cuatro al mismo tiempo

-Bien comencemos entonces, primero que nada les quiero decir que me alegra mucho el éxito que tuvieron en México, pero otro día trataremos ese tema en este momento les debo informar del concierto que darán- les dijo su manager sacando una pequeña agenda

-Pero ¿Qué concierto?- preguntó Tetsu desconcertado

-Pues el concierto que darán junto a las bandas de Malice Mizer y Buck Tick-

-Daremos un concierto con dos bandas del género Visual-kei ¿Y eso a que se debe, si nosotros no somos de ese género?- continuó Tetsu

-Verás lo que sucede es lo siguiente, en la página oficial de Tokyo Dome se colocó una encuesta, la cual trataba de seleccionar a las tres bandas que fueran de tu preferencia para que dieran un concierto juntas y ustedes resultaron ser una de esas tres bandas seleccionadas- aclaró su manager aún con la agenda en la mano pero sin abrir

-No es posible y cuando se nos consulto acerca de entrar a esa lista de la encuesta- preguntó Hyde

-Pues la verdad es que nunca, ese fue un error mío dado a que todas las bandas en la lista pertenecían al género Visual y ustedes no creí que no quedarían para tocar pero lo hicieron-

-Aquí es cuando notamos toda la confianza que nos tiene nuestro manager- dijo Ken con ironía

-No es que no les tenga confianza pero no se mezclan a los Visual con los J-rockers y bueno ¿cómo iba a saber yo que quedarían?, sólo acepté por quedar bien con la empresa-

-Y quedaste más que bien- continuó Ken

-Si está bien ya perdón no me regañen, yo debería regañarlos a ustedes por no estar practicando para el concierto-

-Bueno y hablando de eso cuando será el concierto- preguntó Yuki

-Pues…- El manager abrió la libreta y consultó la fecha –Sólo tienen una semana para ensayar con eso se los digo todo-

-Pues creo que es más que suficiente, estamos en perfecta forma, tanto concierto que hemos hecho nos mantiene bien- dijo Hyde

-Pues entonces la mejor de las suertes, el concierto comenzará a las tres de la tarde en el Tokyo Dome, son la banda de apertura y deben de estar a las dos de la tarde para que se preparen ¿entendido?- preguntó su manager mirándolos a los cuatro

Los cuatro integrantes de Laruku asintieron con la cabeza, habiendo confirmado que las instrucciones habían quedado claras su manager se retiró dejándolos solos para que pudieran hablar, los Laruku habían comenzado a hablar acerca de las canciones que interpretarían y la ropa que vestirían el día del concierto cuando minutos después , su manager regresó agitado y casi sin poder respirar, los Laruku lo miraban extrañados a lo que les explicó que había recordado que aún debía discutir algo con Tetsu, se sentó a la mesa tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Tetsu, había olvidado por completo que debemos anunciar tu compromiso con Ayana y también debemos escoger fecha para la boda, les preguntaré a todos ¿Les parecería hacer el anuncio y escoger la fecha después del concierto o prefieren hacerlo antes de?-

Ni Tetsu ni Hyde lograban reaccionar los dos estaban ensimismados después de unos segundo se miraron a los ojos sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, Yuki iba a dar su respuesta cuando Ken le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Chicos?, Ken, Hyde, Tetsu, Yuki respondan-

-¿Boda? ¿Dijiste boda? Pero no habíamos hablado sobre eso- dijo Tetsu regresando a la realidad

-Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora, de hecho se lo estoy diciendo a los cuatro-

-Pero habíamos quedado tan sólo en el compromiso nunca hablaste de casarme ni de nada…-

-Tet-chan-

Se oyó una débil voz que había interrumpido los reclamos de Tetsu, este la reconoció de inmediato, volteó a ver en seguida a Hyde y lo vio con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué pasa Doi… Hyde?- preguntó recobrando su estilo de voz tranquilo de siempre

-Deberías calmarte, te va a hacer daño que te enojes tanto, sólo debes escoger la fecha de la boda es todo, ya no hay marcha atrás, además todos sabemos cuanto amas tu libertad pero aquí estaremos para apoyarte-

Mientras Hyde hablaba, Tetsu logró notar que los ojos de Hyde se tornaban cristalino y un tanto brillosos, Tetsu se había asombrado de que fuera Hyde quien dijera esto, aunque notaba la tristeza en sus palabras apreciaba el apoyo que le daba su ser amado.

-Si tienes razón Hyde, debo calmarme, pues sinceramente me gustaría que fuera días después del concierto- contestó Tetsu

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- aceptó tranquilamente el manager de los Laruku

El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar un poco pesado, Ken presentía el motivo de este así que decidió interrumpir el silencio que había acaparado el momento.

-Bueno chicos ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al billar a divertirnos un poco?-

-Si buena idea Ken-chan- respondió Yuki

-¿Y ustedes que me dicen Hyde y Tetsu-

-No gracias Tet-chan creo que me iré a mi casa- respondió Hyde

-Yo igual Ken gracias- continuó Tetsu

-Bueno yo me retiro también tengo otros asuntos que atender- mencionó su manager mientras salía del "4th Avenua Cafe"

Los Laruku se quedaron unos minutos más en el café.

-Bueno chicos entonces pidamos algo para comer ¿no?-

-No gracias Ken-chan no tengo hambre- respondió Hyde en voz baja

-Tu sin hambre, Dios mío necesitamos un doctor-

Con eso Ken logró arrancar una leve sonrisa del depresivo rostro de Hyde, pero no fue suficiente para ponerlo del todo feliz.

-¿Tet-chan nos vamos a casa onegai?- preguntó Hyde

-Si claro Hyde- respondió Tetsu

Los cuatro salieron del café y se dirigieron a sus autos, Tetsu y Hyde se subieron en el mismo mientras que Yuki y Ken se fueron separados.

-Doiha-chan ¿seguro que no necesitas un doctor para esa falta de apetito?- preguntó Tetsu

-Claro que no necesito un doctor ¿sabes que es lo que necesito Tet-chan?- preguntó Hyde mirando a Tetsu con ojos llorosos

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Hyde?-

-Lo que necesito es un francotirador que asesine a Ayana, antes de la boda- pronunció con malicia

A Tetsu se le escapó una risa un tanto nerviosa en el momento que escuchó a Hyde.

-Ay Doiha-chan, tienes cara de niño tierno, pero eres un completo Akuma, mi Akuma-

Tetsu y Hyde se lanzaron miradas de amor y llenas de lujuria mutua, Tetsu volvió la vista al frente ya que el era el que iba conduciendo y debía poner atención a la luz del semáforo que acababa de cambiar de color rojo a verde, Tetsu conducía con dirección al departamento de Hyde cuando…

-Oye Tet-chan y si…-

-¿y si qué Hyde?-

-No nada Tet-chan olvídalo-

-Vamos dime- insistió Tetsu

-Bueno está bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa?-

-¿A mi casa para qué?-

-Pues no se… tal vez para cambiar el ambiente de nuestros juegos, además quiero probar que tan resistente es tu cama y espero que la pruebes conmigo, así podré guardar un recuerdo bonito de tu casa, antes de que ese dragón entre a vivir en ella- Respondió Hyde apretando las manos al momento de decir lo último

-Pues…-

-Claro si no te molesta-

-No, para nada ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es sólo que ya nos alejamos un poco, pero no importa-

Tetsu espero a encontrar un retorno en alguna calle y cambió en seguida de dirección, poco más de una hora después ya estaban en casa de Tetsu, estacionó el auto y los dos bajaron en seguida de este, Tetsu sacó sus llaves se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran y terrible sorpresa.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi casa?-

Hyde asomó un poco la cabeza para ver que era lo que le asombraba tanto a Tetsu y logró visualizar casi todo el decorado en rosa, lo cual no se le hizo raro ya que Tetsu amaba ese color.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué no tu color favorito es el rosa?-

-Si Hyde pero mi casa está decorada demasiado afeminada, hasta llegaría a creer que tu escogiste la decoración y no yo-

-Oye ¿Qué intentas decir?-

-No se… como lo quieras interpretar tu-

-Maldito Ogawa me las pagarás-

Entraron a la casa y Tetsu comenzó a revisar todas las habitaciones de abajo para ver cuantos cambios se habían producido ahí en el tiempo que no estuvo, cuando acabaron de revisar la planta baja se dirigieron al piso de arriba, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Tetsu y no fue sorpresa la que se llevaron al hacerlo, Ayana estaba ahí encima de la cama de Tetsu, en la misma posición que Megumi el día que habían regresado de Europa, Ayana se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a Tetsu lo cual a Hyde le produjo tremendas ganas de golpearla.

-Tet-chan ¿¡has regresado!?-

-No Ayana soy una ilusión creada por tu mente, si he regresado creo que es obvio si estoy parado frente a ti-

-¿Por qué me hablas así de frío Tet-chan?-

-No lo se saca tus propias conclusiones y suéltame-

Tetsu apartó a Ayana de él, de la única forma que creyó podría hacerlo aplicó un poco de fuerza, pero fue más de la debida así que Ayana fue a parar a la cama de un empujón, mientras que veía como Hyde y Tetsu salían rápidamente de la habitación, Ayana intentó correr hacía Tetsu para no dejarlo ir pero con lo único que se encontró fue la puerta que había sido cerrada por Tetsu, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en seco, por lo que imaginaron que la chica había quedado inconsciente, Tetsu tomó por la mano a Hyde y lo comenzó a jalar para bajar las escaleras.

-Vámonos de a tu casa Hyde, no pienso regresar aquí hasta que me case, además tengo bastante ropa en tu casa-

-Está bien Tet-chan pero por muy odiosa que sea no podemos dejarla así-

-Claro que si podemos, el que no debamos es otra cosa, además mala hierba nunca muere así que por ella no te preocupes seguro se despertará en un rato-

Aún cuando Hyde no oponía resistencia, Tetsu comenzó a jalar con más fuerza a Hyde, hasta que lo sacó de la casa.

-Tet-chan me lastimaste un poco-

-Lo siento Doiha-chan pero no quiero estar aquí, compréndeme-

-Si claro que te comprendo no hay problema-

-Bien entonces subamos al auto y vayámonos ya Hyde-

En cuanto se subieron al auto, Tetsu encendió el mismo no platicaron durante unos minutos ya que Hyde no se atrevía a abrir la boca dado el estado de Tetsu.

-No puedo creerlo habían de ser amigas, estoy seguro de que Megumi le dio la idea a Ayana, demonios tengo tan mala suerte lo bueno es que siempre hay algo lindo junto a mi-Tetsu volteó para mirar tiernamente a Hyde y sonreírle

-Tet-chan ¿te refieres a mi?-

-No Hyde me refiero al freno de mano que está junto a ti, pues claro que me refiero a ti pues a quien más podría ser-

-Je Je- rió Hyde nervioso

-Te amo tanto Hyde-

-Yo también te amo tanto y estoy seguro de que Megumi le dio la idea no hay otra explicación por eso la odio tanto-

-Bueno ya no importa, olvidemos eso, de todos modos no regresaré, hasta que sea realmente necesario y pues de ahí ya no me podré soltar tan fácil de Ayana-

-Si lo se y no podemos hacer nada-

Se produjo un completo cambio en la voz y en el rostro de Hyde por lo que había dicho Tetsu

-Bueno aunque sólo por ti me puedo escapar sea fácil o no ya verás-

-Arigatou Tet-chan, etto… comienza a detener el auto estamos a unos metros del departamento-

-A si lo siento Doiha-chan-

Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de el para dirigirse como de costumbre al elevador.

-Por fin a la cama- dijo Hyde estirándose un poco-

-Bueno Hyde tu no dejas de pensar en ¿sexo?-

-Y tú podrías no interrumpirme cuando hablo yo iba a decir que por fin a la cama para dormir, tengo sueño-

-Ja ja- rio Tetsu nervioso- está bien vayamos a dormir un poco-

El elevador llegó a recogerlos y se pusieron en seguida en camino al departamento y entraron directo al dormitorio, Hyde comenzó a destender la cama para meterse rápidamente en ella se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en su lugar Tetsu se colocó detrás de el para abrazarlo, Hyde se quedó dormido en cuanto tocó la cama y sintió los cálidos brazos de su adorado Tetsu, mientras que el último no podía dejar de pensar en Ayana, ya lo tenía completamente fastidiado esa situación y aún no pasaba tiempo con ella.


	5. Las invitaciones

Ya era un nueo día en la vida de los Laruku, aquel día comenzarían con los ensayos para el concierto sorpresa, quedaron de verse en el estudio a las diez de la mañana, los cuatro llegaron puntuales y se encontraron en la puerta, entraron al estudio se pusieron cómodos y comenzaron a debatir acerca de cuales eran las canciones que usarían para el concierto, Tetsu previendo esto había preparado un largo repertorio de las canciones que habían lanzado hasta ese momento, después de mucho pensar escogieron cinco canciones: "promise land, Kasou, Route 666, kaze ni kienaide y la última pero más importante blurry eyes", después de llegar a este acuerdo, Ken propuso que salieran a relajarse un poco y los cinco siguientes días los usaran para practicar las canciones, dos de sus colegas aceptaron rápido y gustosos, Tetsu fue quien tardó un poco en decidir, su obsesión al trabajo y sentido de la responsabilidad no lo dejaban aceptar la propuesta, qunque después de ser presionado por Hyde aceptó, salieron del estudio y se fueron a un bar, bebieron un poco y salieron ya entrada la noche.

Los cinco días siguiente se fueron volando, llegando el día del concierto, como les había ordenado su manager llegaron al Tokyo dome a las dos de la tarde, se prepararon y tomaron sus posiciones, cuando terminaron la interpretación de sus canciones, agradecieron al público, desocuparon el escenario y se dirigieron de inmediato a los camerinos, cambiaron sus ropas por algo más casual y salieron para comer algo en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba tras el escenario, pero sólo tres de los músicos habían salido del camerino Hyde les mencionó que prefería quedarse a fumar un poco, Tetsu dudó en salir pero Hyde le dijo que andara sin cuidado, el vocalista quedó completamente solo, abrió una ventana que había en el camerino, con el cigarro en la mano y con la mirada fija en la hermosa luna llena que habitaba el cielo esa noche fue interrumpido por una voz que no le parecía conocida.

-Hyde-san Hola-

Hyde dio media vuelta para averiguar la identidad de su visitante

-Hola ¿disculpa te conosco?-

-Pues en persona no hasta este momento tal vez has oído mi nombre, soy Gackt- explicaba Gackt mientras se acercaba a Hyde y le estiraba la mano para estrecharla

-Si creo que he oído algo sobre ti, un gusto conocerle- Hyde respondió el saludo de Gackt y estrechó su mano -¿y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues deseaba conocerte, lo que sucede es que te admiro bastante- decía mientras poco a poco bajaba la voz y agachaba la cabeza

-No creí que tu pudieras admirarme- Hyde fumó un poco de su cigarro y continuó hablando –pense...-

Gackt calló los labios de Hyde con un beso dejándolo petrificado, cuando pudo reaccionar, Hyde tomó por los hombros a Gackt y lo alejó de el.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Lo siento me dejé llevar, sucede que no sólo te admiro, me gustas y mucho-

-Lo siento Gackt-chan pero no te puedo corresponder-

-¿Crees que el amor entre hombres es malo?-

-No en absoluto, pero sucede que yo ya tengo una pareja-

-¿Quién Tetsu?, ¿ese tipo que permitió dejarse comprometer de la noche a la mañana?-

-Si el mismo, ¿pero cómo sabes del compromiso si aún no se ha dado la noticia?-

-Te dije que me gustas, por lo mismo me di a la tarea de investigar lo más que pudiera de ti-

-Vaya llegaste lejos-

-Si pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero es tenerte a mi lado-

Gackt se acercó tomando por la cintura a Hyde para pegarlo a el, comenzó a meter una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Hyde para acariciar la espalda de este

-Gackt ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué me sueltes!- forcejeaba Hyde para safarse de las garras de Gackt

-¿Por qué? estoy seguro de que si me dejas mostrarte lo que puedo hacer te gustará- le decía mirándolo lujuriosamento

-Me guste o no, no quiero, yo sólo quiero a Tet-chan-

-Pero si ese tipo no es más que un...- las palabras de Gackt fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del abrir de la puerta

-Gackt ¿qué haces aquí? somos los siguientes en tocar- gritó un hombre fuera del camerinoo

-¿Eh? Yuki ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues mana me mandó buscarte, no podemos presentarnos sin el vocalista-

-Si perdón ya voy, adios Hyde-san-

Gackt se acercó a Hyde intentado besarlo de nuevo, pero este ladeo la cabeza antes de que los labios de Gackt tocaran de nuevo los suyos.

-Adios Gackt te esperan-

-Si claro adios-

Gackt salió del camerino para comenzar a ser regañado por Yuki y después por mana, Gackt recibió su castigo sin quejarse, después salieron a escenario y dieron uno de los mejores conciertos que malice mizer pudiera haber dado.

El concierto terminó y las bandas se retiraron, en la salida se encontraron malice mizer y L'arc~En~ciel, Hyde y Gackt se lanzaron algunas miradas que a Tetsu le venían molestando bastante.

-Hyde ¿qué pasa con el?-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con el vocalista de malice mizer-

-Nada, lo que pasa es que fue a saludarme al camerino, pero nuestra despedida no fue muy agradable-

-Ya veo, bueno vámonos-

Días después a ese concierto, los integrantes de Laruku y su manager estaban reunidos sentados detrás de una mesa con micrófonos colocados frente a cada uno de ellos, ese día darían una conferencia. Los reporteros empezaron a bombardear con preguntas a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la banda junto con su manager, el encargado de mantener el orden se puso en acción y comenzó a calmar a la prensa y dio órdenes de preguntar uno por uno.

-¿Es cierto el rumor acerca del compromiso de Tetsu-san con Ayana-san?- preguntó una de las reporteras

No hubo respuerta por parte de ninguno de los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa.

-Tetsu- susurró Hyde y le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo al brazo de su amigo

-Lo siento, si es cierto, estoy comprometido con... Ayana-san- Tetsu apretó fuerte su puño para no romper en llanto enfrente de todos

-¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?- preguntó otro de los reporteros

-Si la boda será el veinticiete de Noviembre del año en curso- respondió Tetsu con la mirada baja

Hyde tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Tetsu para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Es cierto que L'arc~En~Ciel se separará?- preguntó el mismo reportero de hacía unos instantes

-Si es cierto será una separación indefinida pero no definitiva- respondió el managare

-¿Comenzaran proyectos en solitario?-

-Si, por lo menos hasta el momento es lo que tenemos planeado, aunque nadie sabrá si resultan o no hasta que estén conclusos- respondió Ken

Varias preguntas y dudas más surgieron en aquella conferencia, al terminarse los músicos y su manager se despidieron amablemente y se retiraron.

Ya siendo público el compromiso de Tetsu, su futura esposa comenzó a acapararlo, Tetsu no tenía ni un minuto para respirar pero en cuanto Ayana se descuidaba huía para ver a su aún amante Hyde, pasaba lo más de tiempo que le era posible antes de ser descubierto por Ayana, la cual en varias ocasiones los encontró en situaciones comprometedoras, por lo que Tetsu se vió en la obligación de explicar todo lo que sucedía, Ayana no tomó del todo bien la situación, aunque tampoco la tomó del todo mal, mas bien se había quedado neutral o eso era lo que creían ellos, aunque no reclamaba nada a ninguno de los dos acerca de su relación.

De todos esos meses que Tetsu había estado ocupado atendiendo a su futura esposa por lo menos en el último no había visto en lo absoluto a Hyde, aquella situación ya lo tenía alterado, lo estaba matando era una situación insoportable.

Uno de esos días, Tetsu obtuvo su primer día libre y no tardó nada en decidir en que lo usaría, en cuanto se levanto de la cama y se encontró vestido, tomó su auto y condujo en dirección a casa de Hyde.

-¡Tet-chan!- se sorprendió Hyde cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tetsu frente a el

-Doiha-chan-

Tetsu se tiró sobre Hyde para abrazarlo pero usó demasiada fuerza al hacerlo provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, Tetsu encima de Hyde.

-Estando así me recuerda buenos momentos-

-¿Eso crees Tet-chan?-

-Si ¿quieres que te los recuerde?-

-Claro por supuesto, aunque primero deberíamos cerrar la puerta-

-Hyde, nadie sube a este piso, sólo vives tu-

-Si bueno tienes...-

Tetsu calló a Hyde con un beso, pasando de lo tierno a lo apasionado, los dos se levantaron del suelo y caminaron a la habitación quitándose la ropa que podían al momento que caminaban, se detuvieron frente a la cama se volvieron a besar, al término del beso Tetsu aventó bruscamente a Tetsu a la cama, tirándose después sobre el.

-Vaya que te hacía falta un día libre Tet-chan-

-Si me hacía bastante falta para serte sincero-

-Bueno entonces tendrás que aprovechar-

-Si lo se por eso estoy aquí, pero basta de pláticas, mejor empezemos-

Tetsu comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior para después quitar los de Hyde.

Tetsu empezó por besar las piernas de Hyde, empezando por el área de los tobillos subiendo poco a poco por las piernas hasta llegar a los muslos después comenzó a acariciar suavemente las partes intimas de su vocalista haciendo que este gimiera de excitación y por consecuencia el también comenzara a hacerlo, Tetsu comenzó a usar su boca como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, disfrutando del cuerpo de Hyde llevándolo hasta el climax provocando que no aguatara más hasta el punto de venirse dentro de la boca de Tetsu quien repasaba con su lengua de un lado a otro sus labios.

-Tet-chan yo lo sien...-

-No hables Hyde- sentencio Tetsu colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hyde

-Está bien- respondió este

Hyde rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Tetsu esperando el momento de ser invadido por este, no tardó mucho en llevarse a cabo este acontecimiento haciendo que Hyde soltara un leve grito entre placer y dolor, lo siguiente sólo fue placer, los movimientos de Tetsu dentro de Hyde eran adictivos en especial después de no haber estado de esa forma con el durante meses, cuando Tetsu llegó a la fase culminante del acto y habiendo acabado con su labor, salió del cuerpo de Hyde, se recostó junto a el respirando rápidamente por el cansancio, se acomodaron para quedar uno frente al otro, se cubrieron con las sábanas, se dieron un tierno y último beso para después ser atrapados en un profundo y merecido sueño. Como ya era costumbre el primero en despertar fue Hyde quien se encontraba preparando la cena para su amado Tet-chan que hasta donde el sabía seguía dormido pero no era del todo cierto, caminó algunos pasos para tomar unas especias de la alacena cuando sintió como lo rodeaban los brazos de su amado por la cintura y una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones para poder acariciarlo, Hyde giró un poco su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para ver los ojos de Tetsu que le miraban con lujuria y deseo nuevamente dándole a entender lo que pretendía hacer, esa misma noche después de la cena regresaron al cuarto de Hyde para repetir el acto de hacía varias horas.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hyde despertó Tetsu ya se había ido, se sintió realmente triste al no despertar con su amante al lado de el pero comprendía por lo que estaba pasando ya que el también había pasado por eso, por suerte para el todo había quedado en el pasado, cuando salió del cuarto y caminó hasta el comedor encontró el desayuno preparado con una nota escrita en una hoja color rosa, el color favorito de Tetsu:

Doiha-chan perdóname por no quedarme hasta el momento en que

Despertaras pero espero comprendas que debía irme, en rencompenza

Te dejo preparado el desayuno, aunque en realidad eso no reconmpenza

El que me haya ido pero es un lindo detalle de mi parte ¿no?

Te amo Doiha-chan

No lo olvides nunca

Atte: Tet-chan

Al terminar de leer la nota en la cara de Hyde se marcó una ligera sonrisa de ternura ante el detalle de Tetsu le había parecido realmente lindo aunque le hubiera gustado tenerlo junto a el, comió el delicioso desayuno que preparó Tetsu, se vistió y salió un rato a caminar a un parque cerca de ahí, la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo vagando en aquel parquesito se sintió nostálgico al ver a todas aquellas parejas felices demostrándose su amor sin pena, ¿por qué con el no podía pasar lo mismo? Se preguntaba, por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba ninguna respuesta y así estuvo durante horas y días, esa era su rutina diario, desayunar y salir al parque hasta que un día semanas después de aquella última y placentera visita que había hecho Tetsu a su casa Hyde recibió una llamada, emocionado tomó el celular entre sus manos creyendo que tal vez podría ser Tetsu avisando que iba para allá, pero no fue así, al oír la voz al otro lado del teléfono se decepcionó, sólo era uno de los muchos asistentes de los conductores del programa music fight invitándolo a participar en el, Hyde no tenía ganas de nada por lo que rechazó al hombre pero después de horas de súplica por parte de este Hyde aceptó, el hombre le dio los datos de cuando y a que hora sería todo, cortó el teléfono y se aventó a su cama para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Hyde se leantó de mala gana, entró al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y tomó una larga ducha, al salir de ella se vistió, preparó el desayuno, cuando acabó de cocinar lo sirvió en un plato, salió de la cocina y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar sólo como lo llevaba haciendo durante meses, al terminar dejó el plato sobre la mesa y salió de su departamente para dirigirse hasta su auto y comenzar a conducir con dirección al estudio de televisión, en cuanto llegó al lugar, varias personas lo recibieron y lo condujeron hasta un pequeño cuarto donde comenzaron a peinarlo y arreglarlo para que luciera tan espectacular como siempre ante las cámaras.

El programa ya había comenzado pero el aún esta sentado en el sofá de aquel cuarto por órdenes de la producción, le habían dicho que no debía salir hasta ser llamado, cansado de esperar sin tener nada que hacer metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros la cual soltó sin querer cayendo al piso, se agachó para levantarla y de repente dos pies aparecieron junto a el, no sabía de quien se trataba ya que no se fijaba en los zapatos de todos a su alrededor prefería ver sus rostros por lo que alzó la mirada y se llevó una sorpresa, al ver de quien se trataba no pudo contener su asombro.

-¡¿Gackt pero que haces aquí?!-

-Hola Gackt ¿como estás? Podrías empezar por saludarme y después a formular preguntas ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Gackt ofendido

-Déjate de formalismos y explica que haces aquí-

-Soy initado del programa al igual que tu- respondió mientras le entregaba la cajetilla de cigarros a Hyde y se sentaba junto a el

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso de ello?-

-Pues por lo que pensé que harías, creí que si te decían que compratirías escena conmigo no querrías venir ya que nuestro primer y único encuentro no fue del todo agradable para los dos y me doy cuenta de que no estaba muy equivocado por la reacción que tuviste ahora- respondió Gackt regalándole una sonrisa a Hyde

-Si tienes razón no habría asistido, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo echarme para atrás-

-Vamos calma ¿Tan mal beso que no me quieres volver a ver?-

-No es que beses mal de hecho... ese no es el punto- contestó Hyde enojado

-Por lo menos se que te gustó pero entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?-

-En primera no me gustó y en segunda yo ya tengo pareja-

-Por faor no me hagas reír ese tipo se casará y en cuanto lo haga se olvidará de ti-

-Eso no es cierto tu no conoces a Tetsu como lo...-

-No necesito conocerlo para saber que lo hará, con ver tu cara de "he estado días sin tener sexo" me es más que suficiente para comprobar que ya no está interesado en ti-

-Eso no es...-

-Chicos deben salir a escena- les interrumpió una chica

-Terminaresmos esta conversación más tarde- dijo Hyde con oz baja para que sólo Gackt lograra escucharlo

Ante esto Gackt sonrió burlonamente, continuaron caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Aoki y Yamada, acercaron dos sillas junto a ellos y se sentaron para comenzar a ser entrevistados, Hyde intentaba disimular su enojo hacia Gackt pero no le era del todo sencillo, Gackt lograba sentir las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte de Hyde contestándoselas con una mirada tierna la cual hacía que el enojo de Hyde aumentara más, al término de la entrevista los dos músicos salieron de escena y se dirigieron al cuarto donde habían estado peleando anteriormente, Hyde se dirigió hacia una mesita donde había dejado algunos de sus objetos personales como su celular, llaves etc. Para tomarlos he irse, cuando estaba camino a la salida una mano lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Hyde-san tengo ganas...-

-Pues que bien que tengas porque te vas a quedar con ellas, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo-

-Por favor escúchame solo esta vez-

-No quiero escuchar lo que quieres hacer déjame-

-¿Eh? No, no es lo que estás pensando es sobre otra cosa-

-Sea lo que sea tampoco me importa-

-Vamos Hyde, sólo un minuto-

-Está bien un minuto, sólo un minuto y me largo, tu minuto comienza ahora- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeco

-Quisiera initarte a protagonizar Moon Child conmigo-

-No- dijo cortante

-Pero Hyde-san...-

-Ya dije que no- dio media vuelta dejando con la palabra en la boca a Gackt y saliendo del lugar

-Hyde-san ¿por qué?- dijo Gackt en voz baja al mismo tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla

Los días, las semanas, el tiempo continuó pasando, los días eran eternos eceptuando aquellos en los que Tetsu visitaba a Hyde quien constantemente había estado recibiendo arreglos florales por parte de Gackt.

Uno de aquellos días recibió una de las pocas visitas inesperadas de Tetsu junto a una sopresa, sorpresa que no agradaba a Hyde, el mensajero personal de Gackt estaba de pie frente a su cargando un inmenso arreglo de rosas rojas quien era mirado extrañado por Tetsu, la mirada de Hyde al ver a aquel hombre fue de completo hastío ya no aguantaba las visitas del hombre, hizo pasar a Tetsu cerrando la puerta tras el dejando al hombre fuera de su casa tocando el timbre constantemente.

-Hyde no seas maleducado, abre la puerta ahora mismo-

-No, no, no lo haré Tet-chan, es la décima vez que viene- contestó hyde cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿A si? y por cierto ¿quién es?- preguntó Tetsu contemplando con ternura el rostro berrinchudo de Hyde

-Es el maldito mensajero personal de Gackt-

-A ya veo y me puedes explicar que hace aquí-

-Es que ese tipo me ha estado acosando desde que lo rechazé-

-Lo rechazaste ¿Cuándo?-

-Pues una vez en los camerinos después del concierto en el tokyo dome y otra después del programa de music figth-

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Pues porque...-

Hyde cansado de oír el sonido del timbre se levantó del sofá, se dirigió la puerta y la abrió.

-Está bien, está bien firmo pero largo-

Gritó Hyde al abrir la puerta sin dejar que el hombre hablara, le arrebató la libreta donde debía firmar, lo hizo y después le entregó bruscamente la libreta al mensajero.

-Muchas gracias señor-

-Si, si largo de aquí-

Hyde recibió las rosas, espero a que el mensajero saliera de su vista, cerró la puerta tras el y aentó al piso las rosas, quedando casi despedazadas en el suele.

-Hyde ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque no me interesa nada que venga de ese tipo-

-Pero es un regalo que te dio-

-¿y eso qué?-

-como que eso que, el chico te trata bien, te manda obsequios y tu eres un desagradecido-

-no me importa además porque tanta preocupación por mi conducta iniferente hacia el-

-No es que me preocupe por tu indiferencia con el, lo que pasa es que...-

-¿es que que Tet-chan? Dímelo es que te estás enamorando de Ayana ¿acaso?-

-Si- respondió Tetsu desviando la mirada

-Dímelo a los ojos-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para saber que es real-

-No, no puedo- decía Tetsu a punto de llorar

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa Tet-chan que pasa?- Hyde se acercó a Tetsu, lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo levemente

-Es que Ayana me amenazó con hacerte daño si no te dejaba y no quiero que te seceda nada, y pues si hay alguien interesado en ti y desea hacerte feliz creo que sería bueno que aceptaras-

-Tet-chan ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, crees que voy a dejar que Ayana me haga daño? no permitiré que se acerque a mi, debemos luchar Tet-chan-

-Hyde comprende si no te dejo Ayana te hará daño y no quiero que lo haga-

-Mes estás terminando- dijo a punto de llorar

-Si Hyde- respondió Tetsu agachando la cabeza y apretando los párpados para no ver la dolorosa mirada de Hyde

-¿Tan fácil me terminas? Ni si quiera piensas luchar un poco contra Ayana-

-No es que no quiera luchar me da miedo que te haga daño-

-Cobarde, largo, largo de aquí no quiero verte- le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Hyde compréndeme-

-Nada Tet-chan no me vengas a decir ese tipo de cosas porque no la cuentas-

-Está bien Adios Hyde-

Tetsu se acercó a Hyde para abrazarlo y darle un último beso pero este ladeó el rostro para recibir el beso en la mejilla, Tetsu salió del departamento dejando a un Hyde destrozado y reprimiendo el enojo que sentía en ese momento, sabía que deseaba golpearlo, pensaba regresar para dejarse golpear pero si regresaba seguramente acabaría lastimando más a Hyde.

El tiempo siguió corriendo, cada vez quedaba menos para la boda, Hyde contaba los días que faltaban para el momento más triste de su vida, cada día aumentaba más su melancolía, sólo se hundía en sus pensamientos recordando los mejores momentos que había pasado junto a Tetsu, un día aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su manager quien lo citó en la disquera sin explicarle el motivo del encuentro, Hyde salió de su casa, tomó su auto y condujo hasta el lugar acordado, cuando llegó al estudio, estacionó su auto y bajó de el, caminó haci la entrada encontrándose con la persona menos deseada, Gackt estaba de pie en la entrada sonriéndole inocentemente a lo cual se comportó completamente indiferente, Hyde paseaba por los pasillos de la disquera buscando a su manager, en cuanto lo encontró hablaron sobre los próximos proyectos en solitario entre otros asuntos referentes a la carrera artística de su cliente, le entregó algunos documentos a Hyde quien los tomó sin perder tiempo, se despidió de su manager y comenzó a leer al mismo tiempo que caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a la salida cuando sin darse cuenta chocó contra la espalda de alguien, cayendo al piso.

-Perdón, no veía por don... ah eres tu- dijo al er que a quien había golpeado era Gackt

-Si soy yo, amos te ayudo- Gackt le estiró una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-No gracias, puedo solo- le rechazó Hyde mientras se incorporaba

-Que orgulloso eres-

-Si lo soy pero aún así te gustó ¿no?-

Hyde dejó sin palabras a Gackt ante lo dicho, recogió sus papeles y caminó hacia la salida

-Hyde-san- gritó Gackt viendo como Hyde se alejaba

-Ahora ¿qué demonios quieres niño?- preguntó Hyde furioso

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho y hecho con anterioridad-

Al oír aquello el gesto del rostro de Hyde se ablando un poco

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo

-No, también me gustaría que supieras que la oferta del otro día sigue en pie-

-Pues la respuesta del otro día también- respondió mientras se giraba para irse

-Lograré que aceptes así sea lo último que haga- gritó mientras hyde se alejaba

-Te deseo suerte en el intento adios- le hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano

Gackt se quedó sonriente al ver que Hyde ya no le hablaba tan duramente.

Hyde subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir preguntándose el porque de que le hubiera echado en cara el que le gustara a ese chico, tal vez Tetsu tenía razón y debía aprovechar la oportunidad pero no estaba listo para una nueva relación y menos con alguien más pequeño que el, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y llegar a tirarse a su cama para descansar y así lo hizo.

Faltaba poco más de un mes para la boda, ese día Hyde fue despertado por el sonar del timbre de su departamento, al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Tetsu quien le traía la invitación para su boda.

-Hola Hyde-

-Hola Tet-chan ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sonriendo lo mejor que podía ante Tetsu

-¿Eh? Bien bien gracias y ¿tu?- respondió Tetsu extrañado

-También gracias ¿Es la invitación de la boda?-

-Si, toma-

-Gracias Tet-chan ¿Es todo?-

-Si, Hyde-

-¿No quieres un café?- preguntó gentilmente y volviendo a marcar esa cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro

-No, no gracias Hyde me debo ir- Tetsu comenzaba a desconcertarse ante las palabras de Hyde

-Que lástima entonces Adios-

-Adios-

Hyde cerró la puerta, dejando a Tetsu confundido por su comportamiento pero no quería darle a ver que sufría por haberlo perdido, no quería que Tetsu se preocupara, creyó que tal vez si lo veía feliz y tranquilo el remordimiento por dejarlo que había alcanzado a divisar en sus ojos sería menor y así podría estar más tranquilo, el ver a Tetsu feliz y tranquilo lo hacía también a el.

Ese mismo día algunas horas después de haber recibido la invitación por parte de Tetsu recibió otra visita bastante inesperada, al oír el timbre se levantó desganado para abrir la puerta quedando completamente sorprendido al ver a su visitante.

-¿Tú otra vez?-

-Si yo otra vez-

-Ya te dije que no-

-y yo ya te dije que te convencería-

-Pues morirás en el intento porque no aceptaré-

-Si lo harás-

-No lo haré-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Continuaron discutiendo en la puerta hasta que el vecino de abajo que por lo general siempre había sido muy calmado decidió subir a revisar lo que sucedía fuera del departamento de Hyde ya que no lo dejaban er su programa de televsión, los gritos de los dos hombres se oían por todo el edificio.

-Chicos, chicos- les llamó sin recibir respuesta –Chicos, chicos- intentó con un tono de voz más alto pero seguía sin obtener respuesta –Chicos- gritó tan fuerte como pudo pero siguió sin ser escuchado, cansado ante aquella situación se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo aventó, el objeto se dirigía diréctamente a la parte trasera cabeza de Gackt pero gracias a sus reflejoslogró esquivarlos dejándole el paso libre para golpear la frente de Hyde dejándolo inconciente.

-Mire lo que ha hecho- reclamaba Gackt mientras tomaba al desmayado Hyde en brazos

-Ustedes han tenido la culpa por no prestarme atención-

-¿Y por que deberíamos prestarle atención, acaso no sabe con quien está tratando?-

-Si con el futuro paciente de un psiquiatra-

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Gackt intrigado

-Me refiero a que aún tengo un zapato y que de no comportarte tu también te golpearé tan fuerte la cabeza que quedarás loco-

-¿Eso es posible?-

-No lo se ¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?-

-¿Eh? No gracias ya capte-

-Bien, entonces Adios-

-A..Adios- dijo con voz temblorosa Gackt

Gackt entró al departamento de Hyde para dejar cuidadosamente a este último sobre el sofá mientras que el buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, al encontrarlo tomó un pequeño pedazo de algodón y lo humedeció con un poco de alcohol después se acercó a Hyde pasando por enfrente de la nariz de este el algodón, segundos después de hacerlo el inconciente Hyde desperto un poco desorientado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu departamento- respondió Gackt aliviado al ver que Hyde estaba bien

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó Hyde sobándose la frente

-Tu mente no soportó tanta belleza y te desmayaste ante mi-

-Si claro, ¿ya en serio que me sucedió?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Qué quisiste decir con si claro? ¿Acaso fue sarcasmo?-

-No como crees- respondió Hyde aún más sarcásticamente

-Oye ¿Qué acaso no soy hermoso?- preguntó Gackt ofendido

-Si, pero no hay belleza más grande que la de mi Tet-chan-

-Aja y luego despertaste de tu sueño ¿Cierto?-

-No, pero ese no es el caso ¿Qué me sucedió?-

-El vecino te arrojó su zapato-

-Vaya sabía que muchos me odiaban por ser tan bello pero no me tienen que golpear en la cara-

-Si claro como no-

-¿Y yo soy el sarcástico?-

-Si- respondió Gackt con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno ya olvidemos eso ¿De qué hablábamos antes de que fuera asesinado por un zapato?-

-Estabas apunto de acpetar mi propuesta-

-No es cierto, te dije que no voy a aceptar-

-Si lo harás-

-Que no lo haré-

Continuaron discutiendo horas y horas, ya había anochecido y seguían discutiendo.

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no-

-Que sí- dijo Hyde quedándose mudo

-Acabas de aceptar, si soy feliz- Gackt se puso a brincar como niño pequeño al oír aquellas palabras de Hyde

-No espera eso fue trampa-

-No no lo fue-

-Claro que si, no es justo-

-Ni modo ya aceptaste-

-No tienes testigos de que halla aceptado- apresuró a defenderse Hyde-

-Tal vez no tenga testigos pero si tengo una grabación de tu respuesta-

-¿Grabaste toda nuestra discusión?-

-Claro ¿Verdad que soy muy inteligente?-

-¿No has pensado en el hecho de que te autoalabas?-

-Si pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que meresco ser alabado, pero no me cambies el tema en una semana te espero en mi casa para empezar a revisar el guión-

-¿Qué? Está bien, ahí estaré-

-Ten esta es mi dirección-

Gackt le entregó un papelito a Hyde en el que estaban escritos no sólo su dirección si no también todos sus números telefónicos para localizarle, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo guardó en una agenda que tenía cerca del teléfono.

-Entonces me retiro Hyde-san y te veo en una semana en mi casa-

-Si, si, Adiós niños-

-No me llames niño, me llamo Gackt-

-Si, está bien Gackt-

-Así está mejor Adiós Hyde-

-Hyde-san para ti por favor-

-Si está bien ya me voy-

Gackt salió del campo visual de Hyde mientras cerraba la puerta y se tiraba a su cama, en el fondo la idea de grabar una película no le era del todo mala, miró su reloj notando que ya era bastante tarde así que caminó hasta su cama, se colocó el pijama y en cuanto su cuerpo tocó su cama cayó en un profundo sueño.


	6. Corte, Cámara, Moon Child

Aun era de madrugada Hyde continuaba dormido, se movía por toda su cama, sudaba frío y abrazaba fuertemente la almohada, todos sus sueños se habían convertido en pesadillas.

-Tet-chan no te vallas, no Tet-chan por favor- decía entre sueños

Se escuchó el sonar de la alarma de su reloj, estiró su brazó aún estando un poco dormido para alcanzar su reloj y apagar aquella molesta alarma, se quitó las cobijas de encima, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró su calendario, faltaba sólo un mes para la boda de Tetsu y también era el día en el que había acordado visitar a Gackt, ya que no había acordado ninguna hora decidió llamarle, marcó un número sin respuesta, marcó otro número sin respuesta alguna de nuevo, marcó el tercer número y por fin la voz de Gackt se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Gackt al habla-_

-Hola Gackt soy Hyde-

_-Hyde-san ¿Cómo estás?-_

-Muy bien gracias, hablaba para lo de la cita de hoy-

_-¿Cita? ¿Me estás invitando a salir?-_

-No, me refiero al acuerdo de vernos hoy en tu casa-

_-A eso, ¿Qué pasa no podrás?-_

-No lo que pasa es que no quedamos en alguna hora y quería saber a que hora sería bueno llegar-

_-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo así que preferentemente en la tarde o en la noche ¿Cómo a las siete está bien?-_

-Si, si claro a esa hora estaré ahí-

_-Bien entonces Adios, mi madre me regaña-_

-¿Tu madre?- preguntó Hyde entre desconcertado y asustado

_-Larga historia después te cuento-_

-Está bien Adios-

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a prepararse para cuando llegara la hora de irse, se sentó a la mesa a desayunar mientras revisaba algunos de los documentos que le había entregado su manager.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encontraba Gackt.....

-¿Con que tu madre eh?- le dijo amenazante un hombre de rasgos femeninos y cabello lacio y castaño

-Fue broma Chacha, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el cuchillo que tienes en tu mano?-

-Pues lo más obvio Gackt-kun-

-¿A que te refieres con eso Chacha?-

-Mira los cuchillos se usan para cortar ¿no?- se acercaba a el con mirada maliciosa

-Chacha no me gusta como me miras-

-A mi tampoco me gusta como te vez y no te reclamo o ¿si?-

-Oye yo soy hermoso-

-Si claro-

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-

-No lo se Gackt-

Chacha cada vez se acercaba más a Gackt con el cuchillo aún en mano hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra una mesa, Gackt cerró los ojos abriendolos instantes después para visualizar a Chacha cortando el pan que se encontraba en la mesa, suspiró aliviado y continuó con la sesión fotográfica en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Cuando la sesión fotográfica terminó Gackt miró su reloj el cual marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

-Demonios no llegaré a tiempo-

-¿a dónde?- preguntó Chacha

-A mi cita con Hyde-

-¿Tendrás una cita con ese viejo?-

-Oye en primera tu eres más viejo que el y en segunda no será una cita como se debe lamentablemente- respondió decepcionado Gackt

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues sólo revisaremos el guión de Moon Child-

-A ya veo a ¿qué hora quedaron?-

-A las siete-

-Que exagerado eres tu casa está a sólo cuarenta minutos de aquí-

-Si pero debo arreglarla y dejarla bonita, después de todo Hyde estará ahí, tal vez si la ambiento del modo debido Hyde quiera...- su cara decepcionada cambió a una completamente pervertida

-¿Quiera que Gackt?- preguntó Chacha anonadado

-Nada, nada, olvídalo me voy-

Gackt tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí dejando a Chacha completamente sorprendido, algo asustado además de celoso.

El reloj marcaba las siete en punto y Gackt no era de aquellas personas a las que no les molestara la impuntualidad así como tampoco era del todo paciente, pero decidió no alterarse ya que la persona a la que esperaba era Hyde, si Hyde, seguramente algo importante se le habría atravesado, seguramente el cualquier momento llamaría, la espera le estaba matando de aburrimiento, sus párpados empezaban a pesar, ni si quiera sintió el momento en el que había caído en un profundo sueño, sueño que fue interrumpido por la melodía que anunciaba las llamadas de Hyde en su celular, despertó rápidamente tomó el teléfono...

-¿Hyde-san qué pasa?-

_-Etto... es que creo que me perdí-_

-¿Cómo que te perdiste?-

_-Si es que creo que doblé mal en una de las calles así que hablaba para avisarte que llegaré tarde-_

-¿Más?- le dijo frustrado Gackt

_-¿Disculpa que dijiste?-_

-Nada, nada aquí espero-

Colgó el teléfono y suspiro ya pasaban de las siete y media de la noche, en tan sólo unos minutos más Hyde llegaría, se estiró para quitarse el poco sueño que restaba en su cuerpo, continuaba sentado en su sofá, miró de nuevo su reloj eran casi las ocho en punto y no había rastro de Hyde ya desesperado por la espera se levantó caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida Hyde estaba a punto de tocar el timbre para anunciar su llegada.

-¿Eres adivino o algo así?- preguntó Hyde mientras encendía un cigarro

-No ¿por qué?-

-Pues entonces no sé como supiste el momento justo en el que iba a llegar-

-Intuición tal vez-

-Si claro-

Hyde se asomó un poco para mirar la casa de Gackt la cual tenía muy poca iluminación y estaba complétamente adornada con rosas rojas y negras, lo cual le dejó bien en claro que el chico era un tanto extravagante con sus gustos.

-Bueno pasa por favor- Hyde obedeció al chico y comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa tanteando de vez en cuando las paredes para no caerse o golpearse con ellas -y por favor ten cuidado con los escalones que están casi llegando al pasillo enfrente de ti- Hyde se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar por completo las advertencias de Gackt

-¿Qué tenga cuidado con los que? Ouch, ¿por qué no me avisaste que había escalones aquí?-

-Si lo hice-

-No es cierto-

-Bueno no discutiremos ahora vamos levántate-

Gackt ayudó a Hyde a levantarse y lo condujo hasta su sala para revisar el guión.

-Gackt crees que podrías iluminar más el lugar no logro ver bien-

-A lo siento claro dame un momento-

Gackt encendió algunas velas que tenía al alcance, las acercó hacia donde Hyde para que pudiera leer y este agradeció haciendo una reverencia, pasaron por lo menos una hora en completo silencio leyendo el guión.

-¿Acabaste Hyde-san?- preguntó Gackt mirándolo encantado

-Si- dijo pensativo y aún concentrado en el guión

-A mi me gustaría que tu representaras a Kei, después de todo escribí el papel especialmente para ti-

-¿Por eso te entercaste en convencerme?-

-Si exacto-

-Creo que es un buen papel lo haré-

-¿En serio aceptas?-

-Si acepto-

-Genial Hyde-san- Gackt abrazó a Hyde para después besarlo

-Ey acepté el papel no ser tu novio así que no me vuelvas a besar ¿quieres?-

-Si perdón Hyde-san, es que me ganó la emoción-

-Si bueno no importa, ya me tengo que ir es muy tarde-

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- le ofreció Gackt con un tono provocativo

-No gracias, prefiero no ser violado-

-¿Por qué piensas que te pasará eso?-

-¿Tu por qué crees?-

-No lo sé- respondió Gackt burlonamente

-Bueno me retiro-

-Está bien te acompaño a la puerta-

-Gracias-

Después de la partida de Hyde y del fallido intento por conquistarlo Gackt decidió irse a dormir para seguir pensando en sus proximas estrategias de conquista que utilizaría en Hyde, mientras que este último no podía dejar de pensar en la tan inevitable boda que se avecinaba, intentaba buscar el pretexto perfecto para no asistir pero no podía encontrarlo.

-Maldita Ayana, Maldita, pero ya me las pagarás, maldita boda no quiero ir, no quiero, debo buscar la forma de no ir- decía Hyde para el mismo mientras conducía.

Habiendo transcurrido algunos días desde que había visitado a Gackt, Hyde recibió una llamada de su coprotagonista.

-Moshi, moshi-

_-Hola Hyde-san-_

-Ah eres tu Gackt, ¿Qué pasa?-

_-Nada en absoluto, sólo hablaba para avisar que este mismo fin de semana partimos para China-_

-¿Qué?- perguntó Hyde como si no pudiera creer lo que oía

_-Que viajaremos a China este fin de semana para empezar las grabaciones-_

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocinado

_-Si- respondió Gackt comenzando a fastidiarse_

-Genial te amo gracias por la noticia-

_-¿Dijiste que me amas? Yo también Hyde-san- le dijo con un tono de voz acaramelada_

-Si, bueno no en ese sentido-

_-No me ilusiones en vano- _

-Yo no te ilusiono, fue una expresión que tu mal interpretes las cosas es muy tu asunto-

_-Si, si siempre tengo la culpa bueno adiós mi madre vuelve a regañarme-_

-¿Tu madre, quien es tu madre?-

_-Después te explico-_ _Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta de Hyde dejándolo completamente desconcertado_

Hyde comenzó a empacar las cosas que llevaría a China por si olvidaba algo tuviera tiempo suficiente para recordar lo que no llevaba empacado.

-¿De nuevo soy tu madre?-

-Vamos Chacha no te enojes-

-Como no quieres que me enoje te pasas diciéndole a ese tipo que soy tu madre-

-En primera es Hyde no tipo y en segunda lo pareces sólo me regañas cuando hablo con el, como una madre cuando cuida que su pequeña nena no sea lastimada por algún imbécil-

-Precísamente eso es lo que no quiero que ese imbécil te lastime-

-No te preocupes no me lastimará, me encargaré de conquistarlo-

-Si claro como no, y ya que soy como tu padre debería pegarte unas buenas nalgadas para que aprendas a ser más obediente-

-Si seguro es para eso tu quieres otra cosa yo lo se-

-¿Cómo que? Según tu-

-Pues no lo se Chacha, creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que quieres conmigo-

-Yo no quiero nada contigo- respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-Bueno como digas-

-Vamos a seguir trabajando ¿Quieres? Antes de irte debemos acabar este photobook-

-Si, si mami-

-Gackt te lo acabas de buscar- le dijo con un tono fúrico

-No Chacha espera-

Chacha comenzó a perseguir al asustado Gackt por todo el estudio fotográfico con uno de sus zapatos en mano, los demás miembros del Gacktjob intentaban alcanzar a Chacha para "desarmarlo" y tranquilizarlo antes de que matara a Gackt.

-Todos me amenazan con zapatos- dijo Gackt agitado y con la mano en el pecho al dejar de correr cuando Chacha ya había sido capturado por sus compañeros.

-¿Quiénes son todos?- preguntó Masa con intriga

-Pues el otro día que fui al departamento de Hyde-san su loco vecino casi me golpea con un zapato y después amenazó con arrojarme el otro-

-Si tienes buena suerte ¿eh Gackt?- le dijo irónico Ren

-¿Para qué fuiste al departamento de ese tipo?- preguntó Chacha enojado

-Para convencerlo de actuar en Moon Child- respondió un poco menos agitado

-¿Sólo a eso?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Si mami sólo a eso, lamentablemente- dijo con tristeza

-Que no me llames mami-

-Es que lo pareces y por eso te quiero tanto-

Gackt se acercó a Chacha lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo no sólo de "su mami" si no también de todos sus compañeros, sabían que Gackt era raro y mucho pero no les era del todo cómodo ver sus escenas Gays a ecepción de Masa quien también rogaba por los dulces besos de su vocalista.

-¿Si me comporto como Chacha también me das beso a mi?- preguntó Masa con una cara llena de ternura

-Pues... no lo creo, Chacha es único- respondió mirando de reojo a Chacha quien continuaba aún sonrojado

-Bueno ya basta a trabajar- les reprendió Chacha a todos los miembros del Gacktjob.

Acabaron la sesión de fotos por aquel día y continuaron el resto de la semana hasta que llegó el fín de esta, aquel día Gackt por fín viajaría con Hyde hasta China alejándolo, de Tetsu y de todos los recuerdos que trajera consigo aquel nombre.

Tomó un taxi con dirección al departamente de Hyde para recogerlo e irse juntos, al llegar pidió al taxi esperara mientras traía al vocalista, subió hasta el departamento de Hyde y tocó el timbre, no tardó en abrirse la puerta y le saludó gentilmente.

-Hola Hyde-san ¿Ya estás listo?-

-Hola, si estoy listo-

-Entonces vámonos-

-Si- miró melancólicamente a su departamento mientras cerraba la puerta tras el

-¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?- preguntó el acomedido chico

-No gracias puedo solo, no están tan pesadas como parecen-

-Está bien como digas-

Bajaron hasta donde se encontraba el taxi estacionado, Gackt le indicó la dirección al conductor el cual enseguida emprendió el camino al aéropuerto. Gackt hizo varios intentos por empezar un plática con Hyde pero todos fueron en vano, cada vez que Gackt trataba algún tema Hyde sólo respondía con monosílabos o asintiendo y negando con la cabeza, el chico había decidido no rendirse, llegaron al aéropuerto y abordaron el primer vuelo que salió, ya estando dentro del avión tomaron sus asientos y Gackt continuó con sus fallidos intentos de entablar charla con el vocalista, después de un rato de haber estado en el avión Hyde suplicó a Gackt lo dejara dormir el resto del viaje, este asintió y no le quedó más que continuar el camino acompañado de algunas bebidas y un incómodo silencio. El avión aterrizó horas después, Gackt despertó a Hyde anunciándole la llegada de su destino, bajaron del avión se dirigieron hacia donde su equipaje.

-Gackt ¿en donde nos hospedaremos?- preguntó Hyde bostezando un poco acausa de los restos de sueño

-Pues por el momento iremos a un hotel, mañana llegarán los demás miembros del staff y llegando ellos nos instalaremos en las locaciones donde serán las filmaciones de la película, ¿te parece bien?-

-Si perfecto pero...-

-¿Pero que?- preguntó Gackt intrigado

-Pues como nos comunicaremos aquí, no creo que todos los habitantes de China hablen japonés o ¿Si?-

-No, no creo pero yo se hablar chino así que por eso no te preocupes- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Vaya que genial- Hyde no sabía que más decir ante aquello

-Bueno salgamos de aquí y vayamonos al hotel, ya hice las reservaciones-

-Que prevenido eres-

-Si algo, podrìa serlo aún más-

-¿Eso se puede?-

-No lo se, algún día intentaré comprobarlo-

-Bueno-

Llegaron al hotel, se dirigieron a la recepción, Gackt le dio su nombre a la chica y esta buscó el que la reservación realmente estuviera hecha, Hyde logró ver unos instantes los registros en la computadora notando que la reservación constaba de una sola habitación lo que a Hyde comenzó a preocuparle, su mente empezaba a crear diversas imágenes de Gackt acosándole en la habitación, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba si no el hecho de que no le fueran del todo desagradables las escenas que vislumbraba en su mente.

-No, no, deja de pensar en eso- se dijo para el mismo

-¿Dijiste algo Hyde?- preguntó Gackt preocupado

-No, nada hablo solo-

-Y decían que yo era el loco por ver fantasmas-

-¿Fantasmas?-

-Si es historia larga ya te la contaré-

-Está bien-

Subieron hasta la habitación, entraron y Hyde vio camas gemelas en ella, suspiró aliviado ante este hecho.

-¿Cuál te gusta mas?-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Hyde distraído

-¿Qué cual cama prefieres?-

-Ah pues me da igual-

-Entonces yo dormiré en la que está junto a la ventana ¿te parece bien?-

-Si no tengo problema-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No se y ¿tu?-

-Pues yo preferiría tomar algo-

-Si buena idea-

-Entonces llamaré al servicio de habitación para que nos manden algunas bebidas-

-Si está bien- respondió Hyde sin prestarle mucha atención debido a que registraba una de sus maletas buscando algo

-¿Hyde qué buscas?- preguntó Gackt con curiosidad

-Pues algo especial que me... aquí está- gritó asustando a Gackt y con el objeto levantado hacía el cielo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Gackt mientras arrebataba de la mano de Hyde el objeto

-Es un cristal azul-

-¿Y que tiene de especial?- continuaba mientras examinaba el cristal

-Pues me lo regaló Tetsu-

-Yo te hubiera regalado un diamante, son más bonitos y costos-

-Que pretencioso, no es el costo del objeto lo que me importa, siempre he tenido la afición por coleccionar cristales azules- le dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos su tesoro

-A ya veo, aún así insisto...-

Se escuchó la puerta y en seguida la voz de un chico.

-Servicio a la habitación- dijo con un tono de voz elevado para que lo escucharan

-Si un momento- Gackt se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta –puedes dejarlo sobre esa mesa gracias- el chico del servicio entró, dejó las bebidas donde había indicado Gackt y salió recibiendo una generosa propina del último –Entonces bebamos- se dirigió a Hyde mientras tomaba la botella y los dos vasos, se acercó a la cama de Hyde y se sentó en una orilla, Hyde le siguió y se sentó al lado de el.

-Gracias- hizo un reverencia al tomar el vaso entregado por el chico

-No hay de que, brindo por el proyecto de Moon Child que será un éxito- mencionó Gackt al tiempo que chocaba suavemente su vaso con el de Hyde

-Salud- dijeron al unísono

Se pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y brindando, al principio sus brindis eran objetivos o más que eso tenían un poco de sentido después se convirtieron simplemente en el pretexto para seguir bebiendo.

-Hyde-san...- le llamó un Gackt casi inconciente por el consumo de alcohol

-¿Si Gackt que sucede?- le respondió Hyde en las mismas condiciones

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si- contestó Hyde sin prestar atención a sus palabras –Bésame-

-Claro-

Gackt se acercó a Hyde, tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente para después hacerlo más profundo y apasionado.

-Tet-chan, besas tan bien, Tet-chan yo te am...-

Hyde no terminó su frase había caído inconciente por el efecto del alcohol, sus palabras arrancaron sinceras lágrimas del corazón de Gackt, tomó a Hyde entre brazos lo recostó sobre la cama, lo cubrió con las cobijas y después caminó hasta su cama para descansar. A la mañana siguiente Hyde desperto con tremendo dolor de cabeza ya era un poco tarde y debían irse hasta las locaciones, miró en dirección a la cama donde dormía Gackt, se levantó para despertarlo y al acercarse a el notó algunas lágrimas en su rostro, el chico había estado llorando entre sueños, al despertarlo evitó preguntarle que había soñado o porque la causa de su llanto pero algo dentro de el le decía que no debía hacerlo, se limitó a darle los buenos días y decirle que se apresurara o llegarían tarde, Gackt obedeció y salieron juntos del hotel después de haber pagado la cuenta, tomaron nuevamente un taxi y se dirigieron hasta las locaciones donde tenían unos remolques muy bien equipados para cubrir todas las necesidades de los cantantes y demás actores, se instalaron, acomodaron su equipaje y después se reunieron con el staff para ser presentados y presentar a los actores que habían sido escogidos para representar papeles secundarios entre otros.

Pasaban los días y las grabaciones de aquella película iban viento en popa, todos se llevaban muy bien por lo que formaban un gran equipo, los descansos los tomaban realmente en serio, comenzaban a jugar arrojándose agua o entrando al mar cuando grababan alguna escena en la playa, de vez en cuando le quitaban su localizar o algún objeto de valor o importante a alguno de los chicos del staff, se lo lanzaban entre todos los actores hasta que la persona que había sido "robada" recuperara lo que le habían quitado, en uno de aquellos poco divertidos descansos no se habían visto señales de Hyde por lo que Gackt preocupado por saber donde estaba su coestrella decidió buscarlo, minutos después de iniciada su búsqueda logró encontrarlo en su remolque escribiendo concentradamente una carta, decidió no molestarlo e irse antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, regresó al lugar donde se encontraban todo sus compañeros quienes preguntaban ansiosos por saber el paradero del cantante para lo que les respondió con un simple "no lo encontré" siguiendo con la diversión del descanso.

Terminado el descanso y aún sin señales de vida de Hyde, Gackt fue tras el para avisar de la próxima escena.

-Hyde-san ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el chico al tiempo que tocaba la puerta

-Si pasa-

-Hyde-san...-

-Dime Hyde, no estoy tan viejo y ya llevamos tiempo de conocernos-

-Claro Hyde, etto... ya vamos a empezar a grabar la próxima escena-

-Claro voy para allá, dos minutos más y salgo de aquí-

-Está bien te esperamos allá-

-Si- respondió guardando la carta que había escrito en un sobre.

Las dos semanas restantes para el tan inesperado día habían acabado, Tetsu se despertó al escuchar el timbre de su puerta, miró el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta se preguntaba quien podría llegar a esa hora, sus dudas fueron resueltas al abrirla, el cartero había llegado con una carta encerrada en un sobre color azul, recibió la carta, agradeció al hombre y cerró su puerta, caminó hasta su sofá para sentarse a leer el contenido del sobre plácidamente, rasgó una de las orillas y sacó la carta.

"_Hola Tet-chan ¿Cómo estás? Espero estés muy bien tanto como yo... para que engañarte no estoy bien sin ti mi mundo se acaba te extraño tanto, me haces falta, debí escuchar tus palabras aquel día que fuiste a explicarme el porque de que debíamos dejar nuestra relación pero fui tan inmaduro te eché de mi casa, lo siento tanto Tet-chan es que en realidad me dolió el que me dijeras que debíamos separarnos, la simple idea de vivir sin ti me destrozaba el alma y ahora que lo vivo ya la tengo destrozada, no se que voy a hacer para vivir sin ti, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que siguiera mi vida al lado de este chico Gackt? Pues intenté hacerlo de verdad traté de acercarme mas a el pero no paso de tener una simple amistad, no me atrae más allá que eso ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nadie se te compara Tet-chan y porque te amo, si sigo amándote le pese a quien le pese además no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Gack es bastante bueno, es lindo, es amable pero no lo amo al contrario de ti podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo de no ser por la estúpida... digo tu futura esposa quien se interpone en nuestro camino, hoy estaba recordando todos los momentos lindos que hemos pasado, espero tu también los recuerdes, también espero que hoy mientras Ayana quiera cumplir con las actividades de la noche de bodas grites mi nombre en lugar de el de esa mujer ¿Se nota que la quiero ne?, pero que más puedo sentir por ella si me ha robado lo que más aprecio en el mundo, si por culpa de ella ahora tengo que vivir alejado de lo más importante, no puedo hacer más que odiarla, no espera no la odio, odiarla sería darle importacia me es indiferente, además le tengo envidia ahora ella te poadrá tener diario en su cama mientras que yo sólo podré recordar tu piel suave y tersa, tu respiración tan cálida, aquellos cariños con los que me mimabas, las placenteras noches que pasábamos juntos ahora le pertenecen a esa mujer, quiero pedirte perdón Tet-chan, quiero pedirte que en cuanto esta farsa acabe regresemos a lo que éramos, a decir verdad no espero recibir respuesta a esta carta porque no se si me sigas amando, tal vez aprendiste a querer a esa chica y de ser así te deseo lo mejor con ella si no lo es ten por seguro que yo te estaré esperando siempre, si en estos momentos ya no me amas y sientes rencor hacia mi después de mi comportamiento juro que te reconquistaré me cueste lo que me cueste, espero verte pronto Tet-chan y perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar y mis escenas inmaduras. Faltan dos semanas para tu boda y espero que esta carta llegue precisamente en la mañana antes de que te cases, siento no poder asistir a ella pero mis compromisos me hacen imposible el hecho de viajar a japón._

Con amor Hyde"

-Doiha-chan- mencionó el nombre de su amado mientras suspiraba

Tetsu se quedó sentado en el sofá sosteniendo fuertemente aquella carta, ¿Cómo podría odiar a Hyde, como podría dejarlo de amar?, le era imposible pensar en ello si quiera, cerró sus ojos y como estaba escrito en la carta comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que había sido tan feliz con Hyde, sonreía y suspiraba cuando veía detalladamente las escenas de aquellos momentos, los hermosos pensamientos de Tetsu fueron interrumpidos por la llamada telefónica de su querido amigo Ken.

-Hola Tet-chan, ¿Ya estás listo?-

-¿Listo para que?-

-Y dices que yo soy el descuidado, pues para tu boda-

-No aún no, es temprano tengo tiempo-

-Si a temprano le llamas las una y media de la tarde si si lo es-

-¿Qué hora dijiste?-

-La una y media-

-Demonios, se me hizo tarde-

-No júramelo Tetsu si no me dices no me entero-

-No estoy para tus sarcasmos Adios-

-Adios-

Tetsu se había quedado más de tres horas recordando lo hermosa que era la vida con Hyde pero había llegado la hora de concentrarse en el mundo real y comenzar a arreglarse para su boda, se duchó, se colocó el traje, se arregló el cabello y salió para la iglesia.

Eran las cinco de la tarde la boda comenzaría en cualquier momento, Tetsu lograba oír la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, se encontraba de pie frente al altar, las manos le sudanba de nerviosismo, deseaba salir corriendo, olvidarse de todo y seguir a Hyde, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ya era tarde Ayana se econtraba frente a el tomándole de las manos, le saludó únicamente moviendo los labios sin producir sonido alguno, Tetsu respiró profundo, estaba al tanto de lo que el padre decía pero su mente se desviaba a ratos para pensar en Hyde, debía seguir sus impulsos, debía ir con Hyde, debía luchar por el, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado intimidar por aquella mujer?, no se lo podía explicar.

-Ogawa Tetsuya ¿acpetas a saikai Ayana como tu futura esposa?-

Hubo un largo silencio ante la nula respuesta de Tetsu, el padre aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del chico y repitió la pregunta pero fue en ano Tetsu seguía sin responder

-Tetsu responde Tetsu- le decía en voz baja su amigo Ken que se encontraba en los asientos de enfrente.

-Tetsu- le llamó un poco más fuerte Yukki mientras Ayana movía levemente las manos de Tetsu para hacerlo reaccionar.

El padre decidió hacer un último intento.

-Ogawa Tetsuya ¿acpetas a saikai Ayana como tu futura esposa?-

-No- dijo en seco Tetsu

Todo, se quedó en silencio, segundos después de ser superado el impacto por todos los invitados comenzaron a comentar la respuesta del chico, Ken se acercó anonadado a Tetsu para preguntar si se sentía bien, quería saber el porque de esa respuesta mientras Ken interrogaba a Tetsu, Ayana estaba en un completo shock nadie la podía hacer reaccionar hasta el punto que cayó desmayada.

-Adiós Ken-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Himitsu- respondió Tetsu llevandose un dedo a los labios mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-Tetsu, creo saber a donde vas te deseo lo mejor- Se dijo para si mismo Ken

-Va con el ¿Cierto?- preguntó Yukki en voz baja para que nadie oyera

-Supongo que si- respondió Ken con una sonrisa

-Sabía que se arrepentiría no puede vivir sin el-

-Lo sé Yukki pero no podemos intervenir se supone que no sabemos nada-

-Si tienes razón-

Los reporteros que cubrían la boda comenzaron a bombardear a Ken y a Yukki con preguntas respecto a la decisión tomada por el bajista a lo que ellos respondían sólo con gentiles sonrisas o largos silencios.

Tetsu había llegado a su departamento, empacó algunas cosas y salió del lugar tomando un taxi con dirección al aéropuerto, tomó el primer vuelo disponible que había hacia su destino, abordó casi corriendo el avión, tomó su asiento, mientras se encontraba volando leía la carta que le había escrito Hyde, irradiaba felicidad, estaba más que contento al haber evitado el comienzo de una nueva farsa, horas después se encontraba pisando tierra China, tomó un taxi indicando la dirección del lugar al que deseaba ir, se había enterado por lo noticiarios que el lugar donde se encontraban las locaciones para filmar estaba en mallepa y fue ahí hasta donde lo dejó el conductor, pagó su cuenta, bajó su equipaje y caminó unos metros hacia el frente donde logró ver todas las instalaciones necesarias para la filmación de la película, preguntó a un chico del staff que estaba contemplando las estrellas de aquella noche con un telescopio el lugar donde se encontraba Hyde, este amablemente le indicó donde estaba, Tetsu agradeció hizo una reverencia y apresuró el paso hasta el que era el hogar de Hyde en eso momentos para enocntrarse con una poco agradable sorpresa al momento de abrir la puerta.


	7. Una engañosa sorpresa

Tetsu seguía de pie frente a la puerta, inmóvil, aterrado y lastimado ante aquella dolorosa escena que estaba presenciando, Gackt y Hyde se encontraban en la cama semidesnudos, el primero encima del segundo respectivamente, Tetsu podía ver como Hyde no oponía resistencia alguna ante las caricias que le ofrecía el otro, segundos después de haber abierto la puerta su presencia había sido descubierta por Gackt quien le fulminó con la mirada, indicándole que debía irse, pero Tetsu no podía salir del lugar sin antes saber porque Hyde se dejaba querer tan fácilmente por aquel tipo, cuando logró visualizar a la perfección la cara de Hyde que se encontraba escondida entre las sombras del lugar donde se posicionaban los dos hombres pudo ver claramente como este se encontraba casi inconciente, a punto de caer en un profundo sueño.

-Tet-chan- alcanzó a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios del vocalista

Gackt se asqueo al ver que ni si quiera inconciente podía dejar de pensar en Tetsu, se quitó de encima de Hyde, tomó su camisa y enseguida salió del camerino para dejar a Tetsu y a Hyde solos.

-Hyde, amor despierta-

-¿Tet-chan eres tu?- apenas podía pronunciar las palabras que salían de su boca

-Si Hyde soy yo-

-Tet-chan bésame-

-Claro que sí-

Tetsu obedeció en seguida la orden de su amado vocalista, al terminar de besarlo se dio cuenta de que Hyde había caído en el inevitable y profundo sueño que Tetsu había previsto, lo acomodó bien sobre la cama, lo cubrió con uno de los cobertores y se colocó a un lado de el para dormir.

Un rayo de luz golpeaba directamente en su cara provocando así el despertar de Hyde, al abrir los ojos y girarse sobre su eje en la cama se encontró con un bulto cubierto por las cobijas, esperando lo peor, creyendo que había podido pasar algo con Gackt la noche anterior, comenzó a descubrir aquel cuerpo cuidadosamente.

-Tet-chan- gritó abalanzándose sobre su bajista -¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar casado y despertando de tu noche de bodas?- preguntó Hyde sin poder ocultar la felicidad ante el hecho de ver a Tetsu junto a el.

-Si tienes razón debería, pero no, ayer en la iglesia no pude casarme, salí corriendo del lugar y en seguida viajé hasta acá, pero me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa al llegar aquí-

-¿A si? ¿Qué sorpresa?-

-¿Cómo que sorpresa ya olvidaste todo?-

-¿Todo cual todo Tet-chan explícate?-

-Pues ayer cuando llegué fui recibido por la sorpresa de que Gackt estaba apunto de violarte-

-¿De qué hablas, que sucedió?-

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber ¿Cómo quedaste en tan malas condiciones, como para que ni si quiera reaccionaras ante la situación de ser violado?-

-Pues no lo se, recuerdo que Gackt y yo estábamos bebiendo aquí, apenas llevaría unas tres copas y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada-

-¿Dejaste tu copa sola con Gackt?-

-Pues creo que si- respondió Hyde tratando de recordar lo sucedido

-Tal vez puso algo en tu bebida, alguna droga-

-No creo Tet-chan, está bien que yo sea irresistible pero no creo que alguien llegue a drogarme sólo por tenerme-

-Ay si tu irresistible-

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que soy irresistible?- respondió Hyde acercándose peligrosamente a Tetsu

-¿Es propuesta o amenaza?- preguntó Tetsu para seguir el juego

-No se que te guste mas-

Hyde comenzó a acercarse provocativamente hacia Tetsu, lo tenía bajo su poder, ya se encontraba encima de el, apunto de besarlo cuando...

-Hyde ya vamos a empezar, deja a Tetsu en paz y levántate- le interrumpió Gackt

-Si ya voy, te lo dejo para hoy en la noche ¿Te parece?-

-Si no tengo de otra- contestó Tetsu resignado

Hyde se cambió de ropa y salió en seguida.

-Hoy grabaremos en la playa- decía el director

-Genial la playa- gritaba Hyde emocionado

-No te comportes como niño pequeño- le reprendía Gackt

-Nunca te habías quejado de ello-

-Si pero hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte-

-Y yo era el del mal carácter, está bien me comporto ¿Pero puedo invitar a Tetsu a la playa?-

-Ya que con la condición de que pongas atención a lo que haces- advertía Gackt

-Genial voy por el-

Hyde salió corriendo con dirección a su "camerino".

-Tet-chan vamos a la playa, esa será la locación de hoy-

-Hyde es trabajo no un paseo debes ir solo-

-Pero a Gackt no le molesta le pregunté si podía invitarte y amablemente dijo que si-

-Está bien, está bien iré, solamente espera a que me cambie-

-Bien, te espero afuera entonces-

-Por favor como si no me hubieras visto sin ropa antes-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que sucede cuando no tienes ropa?-

-Pues si tu quieres-

-No me tientes Tet-chan debo trabajar-

-Tu te ofreciste ¿no?-

-Siempre me echas la culpa-

-Bueno ya salte para que me pueda vestir-

-Si, si ya voy- salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras el

-Estoy listo-

Tetsu salió y se posicionó junto a Hyde, caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraba la producción para marchar todos juntos hacia la playa.

Alrededor de una hora, tal vez poco más después llegaron al lugar, aún estaba oscuro cuando habían llegado, las escenas filmadas aquel día se llevarían acabo mientras amaneciera y cuando anocheciera, enseguida comenzaron a montar las cámaras y demás utensilios de grabación, el sol comenzaba a hacer su anuncio por encima del horizonte dejándose admirar por las miradas de todos los presentes.

Mientras la escena era filmada y Hyde y uno de sus compañeros de actuación se encontraban a la orilla del mar interpretando su papel Tetsu sólo observaba las intensas y lujuriosas miradas con las que Gackt mantenía a Hyde en su mira, el deseo de Tetsu por acertar un buen golpe que le acomodara las ideas que atravesaban por la cabeza del cantante aumentaba a cada minuto que le continuaba vigilando, en especial cuando Gackt hacía algún movimiento acosante hacía Hyde pero aquellos deseos no tardaron en cambiar al momento en que terminó de grabarse la escena y Hyde se despojó de las prendas de ropa que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando a la vista aquel torso que Tetsu tanto había extrañado, que tanto había deseado acariciar y besar durante todo el tiempo que se encontró bajo el yugo de Ayana, la idea por tomarlo entre sus brazos y volverlo a hacer suyo como cada noche lo hacía hizo un recorrido por su mente, evitó hacer caso a sus impulsos, contuvo sus deseos por lanzarse a sus brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el primer punto que encontró, no era el momento adecuado para ello pero ya lo habría, el se encargaría de que surgiera el momento.

Tetsu tomó asiento frente a una pequeña mesita que se encontraba instalada junto a la camioneta en la que habían bajado hasta el lugar, apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa de modo que quedaron uno encima de otro y su cabeza sobre de ellos, cerró sus ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, se quedó en la misma posición durante algunas horas y mientras seguí hundido en sus pensamientos una gran idea para crear el ambiente perfecto para disfrutar a Hyde cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que se levantara de golpe de su asiento, de los adentros de la camioneta tomó algunas mantas, después abrió la puerta del portaequipajes, abrió la nevera portátil que ahí se encontraba, sacó una botella de champagne, tomó una pequeña cubeta que había ahí y la llenó con hielo para mantener frío el champagne por último tomó algunas fresas y las cubrió con chocolate acomodándolas en una pequeña bandeja, llevando todo eso atravesó furtivamente la playa hasta donde se encontraba un lugar rodeado por frondosas palmeras que no permitían ver a través de ellas, se adentró entre la flora hasta topar con un hermoso lugar rodeado por exóticas Flores azules, acomodó las mantas sobre el suelo, dejó a un lado el champagne y sobre las mantas dejó la pequeña bandeja llena de fruta, habiendo dejado todo preparado regresó hasta donde las locaciones donde la primera mirada por la que fue descubierto fue la de Hyde la cual denotaba preocupación.

-¿Tet-chan donde te encontrabas?- preguntó corriendo desde su asiento para abrazar fuertemente al bajista

-Estaba caminando por ahí-

-¿por ahí dónde, por qué no me avisaste?, estuve preocupado por ti desde que note tu ausencia-

-Perdón Hyde, pero te lo voy a recompensar lo prometo-

-¿A si?- preguntó intrigado

-Si, pero es una sorpresa- respondió firme Tetsu

-¿Una sorpresa, cuando me la darás?-

-En este mismo instante, ven conmigo-

Al terminar de hablar Tetsu tomó por la muñeca a Hyde para comenzar a guiarle hasta el lugar que había escogido y preparado para los dos, Hyde le seguía sin resistirse debido a que la curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigían le comía por dentro, por suerte para él aquella curiosidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Es aquí- le indicó Tetsu deteniéndose de golpe

-Tetsu esto es hermoso- decía Hyde abrazándole y admirando la escena que se encontraba frente a el

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Tetsu dedicándole una tierna mirada

-Claro que me gustó- respondió para después besar los labios de su bajista

Hyde continuaba contemplando la flora azul que adornaba el lugar que Tetsu le había preparado.

-Lo preparé sólo para ti-

-¿Sólo para mi?- preguntó con un puchero en su rostro

-Si sólo para ti, pero ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntó acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Hyde

-Pues si es sólo para mi quiere decir que me dejarás aquí solito y abandonado-

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- preguntó Tetsu mirándole tiernamente

-No lo se-

-Entonces corregiré eso, es nuestro lugar, sólo nuestro- Resaltó la última palabra de su frase

-Si es nuestro- dijo Hyde emocionado para abrazar aún más fuerte a Tetsu

En seguida de haber tomado asiento sobre las mantas Tetsu acercó las fresas cubiertas con chocolate que había preparado, tomó una, la acercó a los labios de Hyde que fueron abiertos en seguida y la colocó delicadamente dentro de la boca este para que le mordiera, dado el mordisco acercó sus labios y le besó apasionadamente compartiendo aquel trozo de fruta que había quedado atrapada en la boca del vocalista y así hizo con el resto de las fresas hasta que llegaron a la última dando comienzo al moemnto que Tetsu tanto había esperado, el beso con el que compartían aquel último trozo fue el más duradero y apasionado de todos los que Hyde había recibido por parte de su amante.

-Tetsu...- pronunció al momento que sus labios se separaron

-No hables más Hyde-

-Hm- asintió con la cabeza

Tomó el rostro de su vocalista y le besó nuevamente pero esta vez tiernamente, lo más tierno que pudo, se desprendió de aquellos deliciosos labios para bajar poco a poco hasta el cuello donde dio algunas pequeñas mordidas para dejar alguna marca y reclamarlo como suyo, desabotonó un poco la camisa que llevaba, pasando su lengua y labios por las áreas que eran descubiertas poco a poco, sacó por completo la camisa para continuar con las prendas inferiores, Hyde mientras tanto sólo disfrutaba las caricias del bajista que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo, se aferraba fuertemente a las mantas que cubrían el suelo debido a la excitación que provocaban las caricias de su amante, se autocontroló por un momento, se sentó y comenzó a quitarle de igual modo la camisa a Tetsu.

-Tet-chan te amo-

-Y yo a ti Doiha-chan-

Se quitaron al mismo tiempo los pantalones llevándose consigo la ropa interior.

-¿Estás listo Doiha-chan?-

-Para ti siempre voy a estar listo-

Al terminar su respuesta su boca se selló por los labios de Tetsu quien después de eso tomó por las caderas a Hyde posicionándolas a la altura correcta para entrar en el, Hyde se aferró a Tetsu cuando sintió como de un solo movimiento su cuerpo había sido invadido por completo por Tetsu, los movimientos de Tetsu comenzaron siendo lentos para después volverse más rápidos y constantes.

-Ah… Tet-chan… Ah…- Al tiempo que Hyde gemía rasguñaba la tersa piel de la espalda de Tetsu -Ah Tet-chan... siento que...-

-No hables, aguanta un poco... ah... más- fue interrumpido por Tetsu y besado por el mismo

Tetsu continuó moviéndose y haciendo gemir a Hyde con cada uno de sus roces, con cada beso y caricia que le daba a su vocalista hasta el momento en que el clímax llegara, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos gimieran al unísono anunciando el final del acto, Tetsu estaba a punto de salir del cuerpo de Hyde cuando el último le pidió que se quedara así un tiempo más, este obedeció a la petición de su amado y se mantuvo en la misma posición durante un corto periodo, después salió de el y se acomodo a un costado de Hyde, alcanzó con su mano una de las mantas y cubrió sus cuerpos, se giró levemente para mirar a Hyde y le abrazó.

-Te amo Hyde, siempre lo haré- le dijo dándole un ligero beso

-Yo también te amo Tet-chan, te amo demasiado, gracias por esta increíble tarde-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada-

Aún estando cansados continuaban acariciando sus cuerpos y besándose mutuamente para complacerce, en algunas ocasiones podían oír los gemidos que provenían de su pareja provocados por las caricias mutuas, se quedaron una hora más ahí en silencio, abrazados y contemplándose como si estuvieran recuperando todo el tiempo perdido hasta que aquel silencio fue interrumpido por Hyde.

-Tetsu deberíamos irnos, aún debo grabar algunas escenas y gackt se enojará si no estoy preparado para ellas-

-Si está bien Hyde, vámonos-

Ambos se levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban y comenzaron a buscar su ropa tirada por todo el lugar.

-Tet-chan, Tet-chan- grito Hyde haciendo que Tetsu pegara un brinco del susto

-¿Qué pasa Hyde?- preguntó preocupado

-No encuentro mi camisa y no puedo llegar sin camisa-

-Estás parado sobre tu camisa Hyde- le dijo Tetsu ahorrándose la risa burlona que estaba apunto de escapársele

-¿A sí?-

-Si mira hacía el piso-

-Gracias Tet-chan ¿Qué haría sin ti?-

-Vivirías en abstinencia, serías violado por Gackt, filmarías escenas semidesnudo entre otras cosas Hyde-

-Qué gracioso- dijo irónico

-¿Verdad que sí?- continuaba con la ironía

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Hyde acomodando su ropa para que las arrugas desaparecieran

-Bien entonces vámonos-

Recogieron las mantas junto con la cubeta y la bandeja que aún tenía residuos de chocolate, comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar de filmación y al notar que habían sido descubiertos aventaron por detrás de ellos las cosas que traían cargando.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Gackt a Hyde tomándolo tan fuerte del brazo que lo lastimó

-Gackt me lastimas, fuimos a caminar es todo-

-No me mientas ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó nuevamente Gackt lleno de furia

-Pues...-

-No tienes que darle explicaciones Hyde, este tipo no es nada tuyo como para que ande vigilándote- le interrumpió Tetsu

-Cállate Ogawa-

-No Gackt, cállate tu, Hyde es mi amante y podemos hacer de nuestras vidas lo que queramos, no es tuyo es mío y que te quede claro-

-Está bien- respondió soltando del brazo a Hyde -Bueno anda grabemos la escena que nos falta para podernos largar de una vez-

-Si Gackt- respondió Hyde caminando tras el y siguiendo seguido por Tetsu

Tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a rodar la escena, después de varios intentos fallidos y mucho esfuerzo por fin la escena quedó lista, el director dio la orden de recoger todo y meterlo a la camioneta para partir hacia el lugar habitual.

Estando de vuelta en las locaciones comunes que se encontraban situados en algún lugar de Mallepa, Gackt, Hyde y Tetsu caminaban formados uno de tras del otro, Hyde tomaba la posición delantera mientras los otros dos le seguían, estaban a punto de llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios dispuesto a tirarse sobre sus camas y dormir cuando Gackt tomó por el brazo a Tetsu y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para evitar que llamara la atención mientras se alejaban del lugar donde se encontraban sin que el vocalista se diera cuenta de la ausencia del bajista hasta minutos después de la desaparición.

-Oye Tet-chan y si... ¡¿Tet-chan?!- Hyde comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amante girándose en varias direcciones al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de este pero por más que lo buscaba no lograba ubicarlo dentro de su campo visual -Tet-chan... Tet-chan... anda vamos sal de donde estés- por mucho que Hyde gritara el nombre de su bajista no recibía respuesta alguna, tiempo después se rindió y se dirigió hasta su "camerino", mientras Hyde se quitaba la ropa usada en la filmación por el pijama que era más cómodo, su amante era hostigado por el persistente y fastidioso acosador personal que Hyde se cargaba desde que lo conoció y con el cual convivía día tras día, forcejeaba para soltarse de las manos del cantante e intentaba de igual manera articular alguna palabra pero los únicos sonidos que podía emitir eran unos casi mudos quejidos que duraron hasta el momento en que Gackt retiró su mano de la boca de su rival.

-¡Suéltame ya, quítame las manos de encima!- reclamaba Tetsu a gritos

-Te soltaré pero vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de que salgas corriendo de aquí- imponía Gackt

-En ese caso no creo demorar en irme, no creo que la verdad tengas muchas cosas que decir siendo que... ay eso duele suéltame- Tetsu se quejó ante la torcedura en el brazo que había sufrido a manos de Gackt.

-Eso no es nada, sino te comportas...-

-¿Si no me comporto que? Si alguien me ve llegar lastimado y estando tu desaparecido en seguida que cuente lo sucedido y te tire el teatrito de niño lindo Hyde te...-

-Cállate ya lo se por eso no te he hecho nada aún-

-Bien que bueno, ahora limítate a decirme lo que me tenías que decir para que me pueda ir de aquí- decía Tetsu mientras se acomodaba la arrugada ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que Hyde va a ser mío, me cueste lo que me cueste y le pese a quien le pese, el será mío y de nadie más-

-Primero muerto ante de dejar que alguien como tu se acerque a Hyde y le ponga una mano encima-

-¿Alguien como yo?-

-Si alguien como tu, tan... tan... no vale la pena que yo te restriegue tus defectos en la cara cuando tu mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero-

-Eres un...-

-A mi me puedes decir e insultar cuanto quieras pero descargando tu coraje, ira y odio conmigo no te hará conseguir a Hyde mientras yo viva-

-¿Mientras tu vivas eh? Pues tendré que eliminarte de mi camino a como de lugar- le amenazó Gackt

-Inténtalo, te deseo suerte con ello-

-Gracias- respondió Gackt irónico

Tetsu le dio la espalda a Gackt y comenzó su marcha hasta donde se encontraba Hyde atrapado por un profundo sueño, al llegar y abrir la puerta del lugar se encontró con un Hyde dormido profundamente, entró de puntitas para no hacer algún ruido que despertara a Hyde, cerró la puerta tras el y se cambió la ropa por el pijama.

-Buenas noches amor- le susurró al oído y le besó delicadamente en los labios

-Tet-chan no me dejes, ven aquí- Le dijo vagamente mientras despertaba.

-¡Hyde estás despierto!- le dijo Tetsu asombrado

-¿Cómo no despertar si me besaste cual príncipe de cuentos- le explicó Hyde rodeando el cuello de Tetsu con sus brazos- en aquí Tet-chan, ven aquí- repitió tirando a Tetsu en la cama.

-¿Hyde que haces?- preguntó sin comprender del todo la situación

-Nada Tet-chan solo déjate querer- le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tetsu sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, las intenciones de Hyde eran claras y notorias, Hyde se colocó encima de Tetsu con los brazos y piernas posicionadas a los costados del bajista, comenzó a besar los labios de Tetsu pasando de lo tierno a lo apasionado, mordía ligeramente sus labios, jugaba con su lengua dentro de la boca de su amante, se separó de el y tomó un respiro, después se enfocó en el cuello de Tetsu lamiendo y mordiéndolo apasionadamente, dejó algunas marcas notorias en el, bajó poco a poco hasta los botones de la camisa de Tetsu los cuales empezó a desabotonar lentamente mientras lo hacía se sentó sobre las caderas de Tetsu, pudiendo sentir lo excitado que se encontraba su amante aún cuando los dos vestían sus prendas inferiores, sensación que le comenzaba a excitar aún más a el, despojó por completo a Tetsu de esa estorbosa camisa, admiró el pecho de Tetsu para después repasar lentamente el mismo con sus dedos, haciendo énfasis en el contorno de este, le quitó las manos de encima a su amante para quitarse su propia camisa dejando al descubierto su torso para contemple de Tetsu, se movió de encima de las caderas de Tetsu, se volvió a posicionar sobre manos y pies, comenzó a besar el pecho de Tetsu bajando poco a poco hasta el vientre, jugó un poco con el ombligo de este, al dejar de jugar con el bajó hasta la altura del pantalón donde tomó con sus dientes las cintas que se mantenían atadas y permitían que el pantalón se quedara en su lugar, jaló uno de los extremos de aquellas cintas desamarrándola por completo, tomó con sus manos el extremo superior del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, al mismo tiempo le quitó la ropa interior contemplando por completo el desnudo cuerpo de Tetsu, Hyde miraba fijamente la entrepierna de Tetsu, la cual tomó entre sus manos, acariciándola de arriba para abajo después comenzó a lamer poco a poco, Hyde lograba sentir como el cuerpo de Tetsu sufría de ligeros temblores provocados por la excitación, se aferraba fieramente a las sábanas al sentir la forma en que Hyde utilizaba su boca para darle placer, placer que era bien demostrado por medio de los fuertes gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Tetsu, la forma en que lamía, mordía ligeramente, le besaba, lo excitaba tanto que sentía como en poco tiempo terminaría dentro de la boca de Hyde, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder acompañado de un sonoro gemido por parte del bajista, Hyde por su parte jugaba con la esencia que había dejado su amante dentro de su boca, la saboreaba, repasaba sus labios con su lengua de un lado a otro para no dejar residuo alguno, volvió a besar a Tetsu comenzando en su boca y terminando en su pecho, tomó las piernas del último y las colocó sobre sus hombros, antes de invadir el espacio de Tetsu besó una vez más pero ahora en sus piernas, las comenzó a morder y a disfrutar, la forma y textura de aquellas piernas eran tan hermosas que lo excitaban demasiado, cuando ya no pudo contener más el deseo por tenerlo, se preparó para entrar en Tetsu, se introdujo lentamente haciéndolo sufrir de placer, comenzó a moverse lenta pero rítmicamente, acrecentado poco a poco la rapidez de sus movimientos hasta llegar al punto culminante y terminar dentro de Tetsu quien no había parado de gemir y retorcerse de placer, Hyde era tan bueno lo viera por donde lo viera, el último salió del interior de su amante y se recostó a un lado de el, habiendo terminado con su trabajo estaba cansado y deseoso por dormir, cubrieron sus cuerpos con los cobertores y cayeron en un profundo sueño abrazándose el uno al otro.


	8. Dejavú

Las grabaciones de Moon Child habían llegado a su fín, la hora de promocionar tal producción también había llegado así como llegó la hora de la partida de Tetsu, habían pasado ya varios meses fuera de Japón y su ausencia crearía fuertes controversias, seguro ya habrían inventado miles y diferentes historias con respecto a su abandono y extraña desaparición de aquella boda, para colmo todas y cada una serían tan falsas como su amor por Ayana.

Ya era de mañana, la luz solar apenas empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, dentro de la cama se encontraban dos cuerpos abrazados entre si, de los cuales uno logró ser despertado por un rayo de aquella luz que daba directamente en su cara.

-Hyde despierta- le decía Tetsu vagamente mientras le movía ligeramente.

-No Tet-chan no quiero despertar- rezongó el vocalista

-Hyde me tengo que ir- le recordó Tetsu

-Por eso mismo, déjame seguir soñando que nunca te alejarás de mi lado-

-Doiha-chan no te voy a dejar por siempre, en cuanto acabes con la promoción de Moon Child nos volveremos a ver- le dijo besándole la frente, después de eso se levantó de la cama.

-Tet-chan no te levantes, quédate conmigo-

-Tengo que hacerlo, anda vístete y acompáñame hasta el aeropuerto-

-Si, si está bien ya voy- respondió Hyde entre bostezos

Hyde se sentó sobre la cama, estiró hacia arriba los brazos al tiempo que bostezaba, en seguida se acomodó a una orilla de la cama, torpemente y de mala gana a causa del sueño se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde guardaba su ropa, tomó los primeros pantalones y camisa que encontró, se colocó los calcetines y se calzó los zapatos.

-Estoy listo Tet-chan- advirtió Hyde

-Perfecto vámonos ya-

Los se dirigieron hasta la puerta para salir del dormitorio y encontrarse a Gackt frente a ellos.

-¿Gackt que haces despierto tan temprano?-

-Pues... yo... verás... también voy- respondió ya convencido

-¿Vas a donde?- preguntó Tetsu desconcertado

-Pues a dejarte hasta el aeropuerto- respondió serio

-¿Que?- preguntaron atónitos al mismo tiempo los integrantes de Laruku

-¿Estás bromeando nee?-

-No Tetsu es en serio, voy con ustedes-

-Lo que me faltaba- replicó Tetsu

-¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un detalle contigo por ser tu último día aquí?-

-Si claro seguro, un detalle no me digas- respondió Tetsu irónico

-En serio- le dijo Gackt convencido de sus palabras -_"En cuanto te hayas ido me encargaré de conquistar a Hyde"- _decía para sus adentros

-Bueno vámonos o llegarás tarde Tet-chan- le apresuró Hyde

-Habrás deseado llegar tarde- decía Gackt en voz inaudible para Hyde y Tetsu

Los tres hombres entraron en el auto de Gackt, este último tomó el lugar correspondiente al conductor mientras los otros dos se posicionaban en el asiento trasero, encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha, la carretera era perfecta para Gackt quien amaba las emociones fuertes y las altas velocidades, casi no había tráfico, las calles estaban despejadas casi por completo, Gackt conducía sin problema alguno, acelerando de vez en cuando para asustar a los chicos de atrás, ya que se mimaban mutuamente lo que a Gackt no le era del todo agradable, estaba celoso, deseaba detener ahí mismo el auto, bajar a Tetsu de el y golpearlo hasta la muerte, pero se autocontroló y continuó conduciendo sin decir palabra alguna durante el tiempo que restaba para terminar aquel molesto viaje, tiempo después se encontraba buscando con la mirada algún espacio libre para estacionarse, habiéndolo hecho, los tres músicos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, Gackt llevaba cargando las dos maletas de Tetsu mientras Hyde lo vigilaba, lo que a Tetsu no le agradaba del todo, pero la persistencia de Hyde le habían colmado la paciencia y se las entregó. Tetsu tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Gackt tramaba algo y que por ellos se comportaba amablemente.

-Tet-chan...- pronunció Hyde casi envolviendo en llanto el nombre de su amado

-¿Qué sucede Hyde?- preguntó intentando ser fuerte

-Te amo- respondió con la cabeza baja, odiaba las despedidas más si incluían a Tetsu

-Yo te amo también- le tomó del rostro y le dio un último beso -Me tengo que ir- advirtió mirándole directamente a los ojos cuando sus labios se separaron -Adiós mi Doiha-chan-

-Adiós Tet-chan- le correspondió-

-Adiós Tetsu- le dijo Gackt al extenderle una de sus manos al bajista

-Adiós- le respondió y tomó la mano sintiendo como dejaba un pequeño trozo de papel que apretó enseguida de haber soltado la mano del cantante -me voy-

Tetsu recogió sus maletas del suelo, caminó al lugar establecido para dejar las maletas, después caminó hacia la puerta de abordaje, mostró su boleto para que lo dejaran pasar y abordó el avión, ya estando dentro de este sacó su boleto nuevamente y comenzó a buscar el lugar que le correspondía, tomó asiento, lo reclinó un poco hacía atrás, se puso cómodo y sacó el papel que Gackt le había entregado, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

"Sólo si tu mueres él

será mío, pues que

así sea"

Tetsu no comprendía el significado de aquel mensaje, Gackt no lo podría asesinar estando en Japón, cerró sus ojos y olvidó aquel detalle hasta tiempo después cuando un mensaje del capitán le interrumpió.

-Pedimos disculpas a todos los pasajeros que se hayan a bordo del avión pero hemos tenido problemas con los motores, por lo tanto el avión hará un aterrizaje forzoso, sugerimos abrochar sus cinturones-

-Maldito seas Gackt esto es obra tuya- se decía para si mismo mientras con nerviosismo ataba su cinturón.

Tal como lo dijo el capitán, el aterrizaje fue forzoso, cayeron sobre el mar rompiendo la tranquilidad que este conservaba, lo hizo generando una gran explosión que rompía con las olas.

Mientras aquel desastre pasaba, Gackt comenzaba a poner en marcha su plan "conquista a Hyde2, los dos se encontraban dentro del auto. El primero se encontraba al mando del auto, mientras el segundo se mantenía en silencio sentado en el lugar del copiloto.

-Hyde ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito- preguntó Gackt amablemente

-Gracias Gackt-kun pero no tengo hambre ni ánimos para ir a comer- respondió decaído

-Vamos Hyde, la comida te ayudará a olvidar tus penas-

-No creo que ayude, creo que servirían más unas copas, pero bueno que más da acepto-

-Genial, te llevaré a un restaurante donde la comida es deliciosa- le explicaba Gackt emocionado.

-Hm- Hyde no dijo más, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió falsamente.

Gackt continuó conduciendo, cambiando rápidamente de dirección al oír la respuesta afirmativa por parte del vocalista, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar que a palabras de Gackt, sería del agrado del vocalista, en seguida de haber llegado fueron atendidos rápidamente por el gerente quien les dio la bienvenida y les invitó a pasar y sentarse en una de sus mejores mesas.

-Bienvenidos al Restaurante "Evergreen", síganme por favor- el capitán caminó unos cuantos metros guiándoles hacia su mesa.

-¿Qué desean los señores?- preguntó un camarero

-Hyde... Hyde...- Gackt no obtenía respuesta -Hyde- le dijo a punta de grito

-¿Si?- preguntó distraído

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-Pues... lo que tu quieras está bien-

-Si tu lo dices- respondió Gackt no muy convencido de las palabras de este -Gracias- se dirigió al mesero y este caminó hasta la cocina para entregar la orden

-Hyde...- volvía a suceder lo mismo -Hyde- le gritó nuevamente

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el vocalista girándose a ver a Gackt

-¿Sabes lo que siento por ti nee?- preguntó Gackt

-Hm- respondió asintienod con la cabeza

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-hm- volvió a asentir

-¿Si algo le sucediera a Tetsu, tendría alguna oportunidad de llegar a ocupar su lugar?- preguntó ilusionado

-mmm- Hyde se quedó meditando, no repondía ni si ni no, darle falsas esperanzas era malo pero tampoco sabía como decir que no sin hacer que doliera la respuesta

-Hyde- le llamó nuevamente Gackt

-Pues...-

Hyde se quedó callado al mirar las imágenes que televisaban en vivo en el noticiario sintonizado en un pequeño televisor que se encontraba acomodado sobre una repisa, ubicada en la parte superior de la esquina que quedaba de frente a la mesa de Hyde, miraba atónito el televisor, no podía creer lo que el hombre dentro del televisor comunicaba.

-"Hoy poco tiempo después del despegue del vuelo 666, el avión que cargaba consigo más de 80 pasajeros, entre los cuales se rumora se encontraba el afamado bajista de L'Arc~En~Ciel, Tetsuya Ogawa, hizo un aterrizaje forzoso dentro del mar, al hacerlo dejó ver a Kilómetros de distancia el enorme hongo que se formó consecuencia de la explosión producida al momento del impacto. Un equipo de rescate ha sido enviado al lugar para reportar daños y salvar a las personas que se encuentren aún con vida, el equipo nos ha reportado que hasta el momento no se han encontrado ningún cuerpo con vida, entre los cuerpos no encontrados se ubica el de Tetsuya Ogawa, no se sabe si llegó a sobrevivir o no pero las posibilidades de haber sobrevivido al impacto son de 10%. Pasando a otras noti...-

Hyde terminó de poner atención a las palabras del hombre cayendo en un profundo shock, sus lágrimas caían rápidamente, no podía controlarlas porque ya lo habían controlado a el, la mirada la conservaba fija en un mismo punto.

-Hyde, Hyde- le llamaba Gackt, pero éste no recibía ninguna respuesta de su compañero -Hyde responde por favor- tomó a Hyde por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo un poco.

-Tet-chan...-pronunciaba entre sollozos -Tet-chan...- repetía, en ese momento no sabía ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Hyde me escuchas? ¿Hyde te encuentras bien?- le llamaba un voz conocida

-¡Tet-chan!- gritó al despertar

-¿Hyde que sucede, que tienes?- preguntó Tetsu extrañado

-Tet-chan estás vivo, estás vivo- se lanzó a los brazos del bajista -Tet-chan estaba tan preocupado por ti, pense que habías muerto, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, Tet-chan no me dejes te amo- sollozaba sobre el pecho de su amante mientras las lágrimas caían a través de sus mejillas

-¿De que demonios hablas?- preguntó asustado y preocupado por la salud mental de Hyde

-Es que el avión en el que viajabas se impactó en el océano entonces... pues... tu... tu...-tartamudeaba al notar le que era obvio -Tú morías... pero fue un sueño sólo un sueño, que alegría- dijo emocionado

-Akuma, no puedo creer lo que pasa por tu mente mientras duermes, espero que tu sueño no sea una premonición porque hoy parto para Japón ¿Recuerdas?-

-No, no, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, quiero que estés conmigo siempre- le expresaba mientras se aferraba a el y le besaba en cuanto lugar disponible hubiese.

-Hyde basta, deja de hacer berrinche, debo irme mi vuelo sale en unas cuantas horas-

-No Tet-chan no vueles hoy ¿y si mi sueño si es una premonición? Mejor quédate no te vayas-

-Calma no seas paranoico anda vístete ya, si no me iré solo al aeropuerto- le dijo en tono amenazante

-Está bien, ya voy- Respondió viéndose derrotado

Hyde se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa para alistarse en seguida, ya estando los dos listos para salir, se dieron un último beso y abrieron la puerta del lugar, para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el "mejor amigo" de Tetsu, Gackt les esperaba tranquilamente de pie frente a ellos.

-¿Gackt que haces despierto?- preguntó Hyde con curiosidad

-Pues decidí acompañarte a despedir a Tetsu-

-No, no puede ser- gritó Hyde

-Oye calma si no quieres no voy, comprendo que quieran privacidad para despedirse- le dijo ofendido Gackt

-No, Gackt, no lo hagas- gritó nuevamente

-Está bien me quedo- respondió Gackt

-Tet-chan aléjate de Gackt por favor-

-Con gusto me alejo de el, ¿por qué crees que me voy?- le respondió Tetsu con una sonrisa burlona

-Tet-chan no viajes hoy por favor-

-Hyde cálmate, no me va a pasar nada, en serio- le aseguró ya un poco fastidiado

-Tet-chan es que no comprendes, Gackt intentará matarte, por favor no te subas a ese avión-

-Si no quieres que vaya sólo dilo Hyde- se dirigió Gackt aún más ofendido pero no recibió respuesta del vocalista estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando las palabras de su amante

-Hyde, el siempre intenta matarme, ya se le hizo costumbre, es más si me voy de aquí me será mucho más fácil mantenerme a salvo y vivo- bromeó Tetsu

-Oye, no me rebajes tanto, el hecho de que no nos llevemos bien no significa que quiera matarte- reclamó Gackt comenzando a enfadarse

-Calma, tan sólo era una broma- le dijo Tetsu

-Pues espero no haya más bromas de ese estilo, ¿y u qué quieres decir con eso de que lo intentaré matar- preguntó Gackt dirigiéndose a Hyde.

-Pues es que yo soñé... que... pues, olvídenlo y vámonos-

-Ahora si es vámonos ¿No?, mientras que cuando discutías con el casi me echabas a patadas-

-Pero si yo no dije nada-

-Claro que si cuando les dije que los acompañaría, gritaste "NO" como un niña- reprochaba Gackt

-¿Dijiste algo mientras hablábamos Tet-chan y yo, Gackt?- preguntó Hyde volviendo a la realidad

-No, nada olvídalo ¿entonces qué los llevo o no?-preguntó resignado

-Si claro gracias- le respondió Tetsu

-Entonces suban a mi auto-

Los tres caminaron hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto de Gackt, el cual tomó el lugar del conductor, mientras los otros dos tomaron su lugar en el asiento trasero, Hyde esperó a que Tetsu estuviera perfectamente sentado para después acurrucar su cabeza sobre las piernas del bajista, subió los pies al asiento, acomodándose como un gatito sobre su amo, las manos de Tetsu comenzaron a acariciar suave y delicadamente el cabello de Hyde.

-Tet-chan no me dejes- reclamaba el vocalista

-Ya te dije que no es para siempre- insistió Tetsu

-Pero el tiempo sin ti será eterno- seguía reprochando Hyde

-Vamos Hyde podrás sobrevivir durante un tiempo sin mi-

-No, no podré Tet-chan-

-Si podrás, yo se que si porque tu eres muy fuerte-

-No, no lo soy, soy débil tratándose de ti-

-Doiha-chan, anda tu puedes hazlo por mi-

-Está bien- le respondió Hyde al verse derrotado

-Cuando termines con la promoción de la película, vamos a poder estar siempre juntos-

-¿En serio Tet-chan?-

-Si, claro cuando te he mentido-

-Pues cuando...-

-Ok, ok ya basta ya entendí no digas más- se apresuró a decir Tetsu

-Pero ¿y la amenaza de Ayana?- preguntó Hyde recordando lo que Tetsu le había dicho hace meses

-Pues no tengo idea, no he hablado con ella desde que la dejé en el altar, espero que se le haya olvidado-

-Yo también espero eso Tet-chan porque de no ser así...-

-No pienses en cosas feas Doiha-chan, piensa en que en poco tiempo- le interrumpió y le regaló una sonrisa al terminar de hablar

-Tet-chan-

Le miró con ternura, los ojos de Hyde brillaban con intensidad, Tetsu besó a su preocupada y decaído amante para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Más- pidió al terminar el beso

-¿Más que?- preguntó Tetsu con intriga

-Más besos-

-¿Sólo quieres besos?- preguntó perversamente Tetsu

-No, también quiero que...-

-Momento, en mi auto no harán nada, bastante tengo con soportarle sus besitos- interrumpió abruptamente Gackt

-Pero... pero...- le decía Hyde con tono cabizbajo

-Nada de peros Hyde, no quiero que...-

-Lo siento te aguantas, aunque Gackt no quiera, ¿podrías comenzar a acariciar mi...?-

-No por favor Hyde ten piedad, no me apetece verlos haciendo eso- le suplicaba Gackt

-Pues no veas, Tet-chan me acaricias mi cabello, es que se siente delicioso-

-Claro, mi akuma se siente un gatito-

-Mew, hai watashi wa koneko desu- le dijo con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-Te referías a eso- Gackt se alivió al saber que era lo que deseaba Hyde

-¿Qué pensabas que sería Gackt?- le cuestionó Hyde

-Nada, olvídalo- respondió Gackt, concentrándose de nuevo en el camino

Poco tiempo después, Hyde se había quedado prácticamente dormido, por lo que Tetsu se vió en la difícil tarea de despertarlo

-Ya casi llegamos akuma levántate- le decía

-No, cinco minutos más mamá- rezongó Hyde

-Hyde, no soy tu mamá, pero si quieres puedo despertarte como lo hacía ella ¿recuerdas?-

-Qué malo eres- le reclamaba al bajista mientras se incorporaba

Gackt mientras tanto buscaba un lugar libre y cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto, no encontraba lugar donde estacionarse pero de pronto un auto comenzó a avanzar y dejó un lugar libre, se dirigió hasta el lugar, comenzó a estacionar el auto y le detuvo cuando ya estaba perfectamente acomodado.

-Bien, llegamos, ya pueden bajarse- les indicó a Hyde y Tetsu que se encontraban melosamente abrazados -Ustedes par de pervertidos les acabo de decir que ya llegamos- les repitió

-Ah claro, perdón Gackt, es que no te escuchamos-

-Nunca lo hacen- le reclamó este

-No te sientas tan importante como para que te prestemos atención- comenzó a pelear Tetsu

-Mira tu ...-

-Por favor, ya déjense de peleas, me hacen pensar que se gustan más entre ustedes de lo que les gusto yo- les espectó Hyde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Doiha-chan?- le preguntó el bajista con una mirada amenazante

-Pues que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, y ustedes se odian demasiado que tal si después se aman demasiado y se olvidan de mi- respondió Hyde recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amante y su coprotagonista -ay, eso dolió-

-Pues no era para que te gustara- le mencionó Gackt -bueno ya bajemos del auto-

Hyde y Tetsu obedecieron de inmediato, el segundo se dirigió hacia el portaequipajes donde se encontraban las maletas, mientras su amante se desentumía, estirándose un poco y dando pequeños pasos de izquierda a derecha, Tetsu se acercó a el con las maletas en mano, Hyde tomó una de ellas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del lugar para dejar a Tetsu en la puerta de abordaje.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que correspondía al vuelo de Tetsu, quien dejó la maleta que llevaba sobre el suelo para abrazar y besar a su amante por última vez.

-Adiós Tet-chan- le susurró al oído cuando le abrazó

-Adiós Doiha-chan- le correspondió melancólico, apretando fuerte los párpado para no dejar salir las lágrimas de tristeza al pensar que sería el último abrazo que le daría a su amado en mucho tiempo.

dejó de abrasar a Hyde y le miró fijamente como queriendo grabar su figura en su memoria -te extrañaré Doiha-chan- le dijo melancólico.

-Yo también Tet-chan- le contestó dejando escapar una lágrima de sus bellos ojos

-Adiós Tetsu- le llamó Gackt extendiéndole la mano en señal de despedida

-No Tet-chan no le des la mano, Gackt muéstrame tu mano- gritó dejando ver que su paranoia había regresando, le tomó la mano a Gackt y la comenzó a revisar -no tienes nada-

-No, mi mano es normal, como la tuya o la de el ¿Qué se supone que debería tener? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó intrigado y algo molesto

-¿eh? si, olvídalo, lo siento estoy un poco paranoico por la partida de Tet-chan- decía mientras soltaba la mano de Gackt

Tetsu y Gackt se dieron la mano para despedirse, acto seguido a ello, el bajista tomó sus maletas nuevamente, las dejó en un sitio especial para ser llevadas por los botones del aeropuerto, al dejarlas, caminó decidido a abordar el avión y tomar su lugar, buscaba su asiento mientras observaba el número de asiento que le correspondía según el boleto que llevaba en la mano, al encontrar su lugar se sentó en seguida, reclinó un poco hacia atras el respaldo y se colocó sus audífonos para no escuchar el escándalo creado por las personas al subir al avión, el prefería escuchar la hermosa voz de su vocalista.

-Hyde- se dijo para si mismo entre suspiros

Aún en el aeropuerto, Hyde y Gackt caminaban a la salida

-Hyde- le llamó Gackt

-Hm-

-Vamos a comer algo ¿qué te parece?-

-No lo se- le respondió con la mirada perdida

-Vamos, olvida tus penas comiendo y bebiendo algo, yo invito- le propuso Gackt

-Está bien- respondió desganado

-Sugoi, conozco un restaurante que te va a encantar-

-hm- respondió Hyde aún no muy convencido de acompañarlo

Todo el camino que recorrieron en el auto hasta el restaurante fue muy silencioso, al menos por parte de Hyde, quien se mantenía hundido en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran interrumpidos en ocasiones por la voz de su compañero.

-Hyde ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- preguntaba entusiasmado

-La verdad no lo se, es que no tengo mucha hambre-

-El Apocalipsis- gritó Gackt bromeando -Tu sin hambre es algo que no puede pasar a menos que sea el fin del mundo, anda yo se que lo de Tetsu te afecta, pero arriba esos ánimos pronto estarán juntos, de nuevo- mencionó refunfuñando

Llegaron al lugar, estacionaron el auto y bajaron de el, Hyde miró atentamente hacia un letrero que indicaba el nombre del restaurante, "Evergreen" marcaba la leyenda.

-Gackt- le habló preocupado

-¿Si Hyde?- preguntó este mientras eran atendidos por el gerente

-Regresemos al aeropuerto por favor- le suplicó Hyde tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Hyde?- le miró con extrañeza sin saber lo que planeaba.

-No me mires así, sólo regresemos te lo ruego- repetí Hyde-

-Hyde, pero...-

-Por favor- le interrumpió mirándolo con ojos suplicante.

-Señor- le dijo el gerente del lugar

-¿Si?- atendió Gackt

-¿Dónde desearía su mesa?- preguntó

-En la parte trasera de mi auto... nos vamos-

El gerente quedó atónito ante la respuesta y calló mientras los mira irse

-Gracias Gackt-kun- le decía alegre mientras lo abrazaba

-Vamos, camina o no llegaremos- le apresuraba Gackt

-Si, si vamos-

Gackt tomó el control del volante una vez más, conducía en dirección al aeropuerto

-Me puedes decir ¿por qué volvemos?-

-Es que... es que Tet-chan morirá si sube a ese avión-

-¿De que hablas? has estado hablando de eso desde que despertaste-

-Es que... no comprendes fue un sueño, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es real, como una advertencia- explicó Hyde

-Creeré en ti sólo porque a mi me pasaban cosas extrañas como esas cuando era pequeño-

-Gracias Gackt-

Gackt continuó conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo, además de su afán por las velocidades altas quería cumplir el deseo de Hyde, pero el tráfico le impedía acelerar más, podía notar como el nerviosismo del vocalista al lado de el iba en aumento, desde su punto de vista, Hyde estaba a punto de comerse las uñas y seguiría con sus dedos, si es que no había acabado ya con sus uñas, le había visto todo el camino con ellas en su boca.

-¿Hyde te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gackt preocupado mientras estacionaba el auto

-Si claro, bueno no... no se- se soltó en llanto

-Hyde calma ya llegamos bajemos y veamos donde está Tetsu- le decía Gackt abrazándolo para consolarle

-Si... vamos- respondió entre sollozos

En cuanto entraron, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba un escritorio, con un estilo de recepción para atención a clientes, detrás de el una señorita que les atendía y se encargaba de almacenar los datos de cada uno de los vuelos en su computadora.

-Disculpe señorita- habló Hyde

-Buenos días señor- le contestó ella

-¿Podría decirme si el vuelo número "666" ya ha despegado?-

-Permítame un momento por favor- comenzó a revisar los datos en su computadora hasta encontrar el deseado -Si, acaba de salir hace unos momentos- afirmó la chica

-No puede ser, debe de detenerlos, dígales que aterricen-

-No puedo hacer eso señor, disculpe- respondió apenado la chica

-Debe hacerlo, hágalo ¿Qué no sabe con quien está tratando?-

-Lo siento, no lo se-

-Soy Hyde, del grupo L'Arc~En~Ciel y en ese avión se encuentra Tetsuya Ogawa, el bajista del grupo-

-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo hacer nada, aún siendo el presidente, no podría hacer nada ya que no se ha registrado error alguno en el avión-

-Como que no puede hacer nada, Dios mío debe evitar que el avión siga volando-

-Como ya le dije, no puedo hacer nada, por favor no insista-

-Pero... Pero...-

-Hyde no insistas vámonos- le interrumpió Gackt

-Está bien- dijo girándose para irse a regañadientes

-Hasta luego gracias- se dirigió Gackt hacia la chica que los atendió

Los dos se alejaron caminando uno al costado del otro, Gackt intentaba convencer a Hyde de que volvieran a "Evergreen" pero al voltear a su derecho para buscar respuesta de éste, ya había desaparecido, no podía visualizar a Hyde por ninguna parte.

-Entonces hyde que me... ¿Hyde? demonios, ¿En donde te metiste?- dijo para si

Gackt comenzó a buscar a Hyde, empujaba a quien se travesara en su camino, se abría paso como podía entre la multitud para encontrar al desaparecido, minutos después, logró visualizarlo, se quedó extrañado al verlo hablando con una chica y con una bufanda cubriendo su rostro, parecía que le estaba entregando una fuerte suma de dinero a la chica, al no saber lo que ocurría prefirió no acercarse y mirar la escena de lejos, cuando Hyde se hubo separado de la chica, se acercó y le retiró la bufanda de la cara a Hyde.

-¿Que demonios hacías?- preguntó serio y firme

-Detener el avión, eso hacía-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó Gackt alterándose

-Pues soborné a la chica con la que hablaba, ya que trabaja aquí puede dar la orden de que aterricen el avión- contestó tranquilamente

-Eso ya lo sabía, fue tan sólo una expresión- le aclaró enojado

-Ya, no te enojes-

-¿Cómo no me voy a enojar, quien sabe que carambas vaya a pasar por lo que hiciste-

-Simple el avión se detendrá-

-Hyde no me vengas con tus bromas ahora-

-No es broma, es en serio, el avión se detendrá-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le preguntaba Gackt

Mientras los protagonista de Moon Child continuaban discutiendo, Tetsu disfrutaba de la música que le proporcionaba su mp3, sus momentos de relajación fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un aviso por parte del capitán, el cual les advertía que se haría un aterrizaje forzoso, Tetsu abrochó su cinturón en seguida y deseo que Todo saliera bien, deseo que no pudo ser cumplido. El avión acababa de impactarse en el mar, acabando con la vida de todos sus pasajeros.

-"Como noticia de último minuto se nos ha avisado que el vuelo "666" ha sufrido un accidente al hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, se nos ha comunicado que no tiene justificación alguna, se ha solicitado el envío de una brigada de rescate para...-

Oían la radio del auto de Gackt, quien conducía nuevamente hasta el restaurante.

-No, no, no es cierto- gritaba Hyde histérico

-Hyde tranquilo por favor- le pedía Gackt

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Tetsu acaba de morir por mi culpa, es mi culpa, Tet-chan, yo... perdóname- se culpaba

Gackt detuvo el auto en el primer lugar disponible que encontró para estacionarse, comenzó a hablar con Hyde para tranquilizarle si es que eso le era posible, el ambiente era tenso y la condición de Hyde aún mas.

-Lo maté, yo lo mate, Gackt lo maté fue mi culpa- repetía incesantemente

-Hyde tranquilo- Gackt no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, nunca había estado en una situación similar, no hacía más que abrazar fuertemente a Hyde, el cual no paraba de llorar desconsolado

-Gackt yo lo maté fue mi culpa, por intentar salvarlo, yo... lo mate, mátame Gackt mátame, no soportaré mi vida sin el Gackt- le suplicaba

-Hyde no haré eso, contrólate de una buena vez, no se ha dicho si se han encontrado cuerpos, espera a que se mande la brigada de rescate para saber más sobre la situación-

-Pero en mi sueño...-

-Deja de hablar de ese estúpido sueño, gracias a eso está muerto-

-Si, lo se, es mi culpa, su muerte es mi culpa, hasta tu lo dices está muerto- sollozaba Hyde histéricamente

-No, espera no quise decir eso-

-Pero lo hiciste, y tienes razón, eso es lo peor del caso, que es cierto-

-No, no Hyde por favor contrólate-

-No quiero, mátame, mátame-

El sonido de la mano de Gackt chocando contra la mejilla de Hyde, el desvanecimiento de todos los sollozos y gritos del vocalista junto con el comienzo de un incómodo silencio, empezó a Reinar dentro del auto.

-Gackt...- le llamó desconcertado

-No me vayas a reclamar-

-No... no lo haré, gracias por hacerlo-

-Bien ahora que ya volviste a la realidad, pensemos en lo que podemos hacer para evitar que algo peor suceda, ¿sobornaste a la chica, nee?-

-Si-

-¿Le diste tu nombre?-

-No, claro que no-

-Perfecto-

-Pero que es lo que te preocupa de eso, Tet-chan está muerto-

-Hyde hay cosas más importantes ahora que pensar si Tetsu está muerto o no, hasta que no se sepa más de ello no podemos saber si murió o no-

-Pero es lo más seguro, en mi sueño...-

-Eres un terco ya te dije que te olvides de ese maldito sueño, concéntrate en la realidad, podrías ir a la cárcel idiota- le reprendió duramente Gackt

-Que mejor, sin Tetsu no tengo vida, el es el único que me hace sentir bien, que me hace sentir querido... él es el único que me ama- explicaba dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

-¿y yo que, no cuento? yo también te amo Hyde y demasiado-

-Gackt yo...-

-No digas más se que no me podrías corresponder a ese sentimiento ni ahora ni nunca pero... eso no borra el sentimiento de amor que tengo hacia ti, no quiero que vayas a la cárcel Hyde, no quiero- le decía mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Gackt no llores ya veremos que hacer, tal vez no investiguen nada, pero sería bueno que me entregara es mi deber moral como...-

-No Hyde tu no irás a la cárcel amenos que investiguen algo no voy a dejar que tu te entregues- le interrumpió Gackt

Un hombre dentro de una cabina telefónica que observaba lo que sucedía dentro del auto de Gackt, comenzó a marcar un número que correspondía a la región de Tokio, Japón.

-Ayana-san-

-¿Kuro eres tu?- preguntó con inseguridad

-Si, soy yo, le tengo noticias, no se si buenas o malas pero son grandes noticias-

-Soy toda oídos Kuro, cuéntame todo lo que hayas descubierto-

-Bien, comencemos, Hyde-san provocó que el avión de Tetsu-san...- El hombre relató la historia sin omitir detalle alguno, de principio a Fin, provocando que su clienta se preocupara por una parte y se alegrara por el sufrimiento de Hyde.

-Gracias Kuro, te dejo debo hacer otra llamada-

Ayana colgó el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de despedida del hombre, digitó otro número en seguida que escuchó el tono telefónico que marcaba que la línea se encontraba ya disponible, llamó a uno de sus contactos a quien le pidió mandara un brigada de rescate secreta para encontrar a Tetsu quien había sufrido aquel accidente, lo quería vivo o muerto pero alejado de Hyde, por lo que suplicó no le contara a nadie acerca de la petición y que de encontrar a Tetsu fuera la primera en enterarse.


	9. No estaba muerto estaba con Ayana

Después de haber pasado algún tiempo desde el recibimiento del tremendo impacto de la muerte de Tetsu, el cual aún consideraba su culpa, Hyde por fín regresaba a su hogar de unas largas vacaciones por así llamarle al hecho de intentar estar lejos de China para evitar cualquier investigación que se hiciera con respecto al sospechoso aterrizaje forzoso del avión en el que iba Tetsu, sus vacaciones incluyeron un largo recorrido por todo Japón llevaba consigo a su nuevo amante Gackt, quien hasta cierto punto había llegado a querer mucho y había sido un gran apoyo para superar la pérdida del bajista, había sido quien lo apoyara en todas las consultas al psicólogo y quien le cubría, moviendo influencias para no ser descubierto, ya sintiéndose mejor comenzaría a poner en marcha sus proyectos como solista, tenía planeado realizar un nuevo disco uno muy diferente a los que había lanzado antes con L'Arc~En~Ciel, para ello debía viajar a Londres ya que la persona indicada para producir ese disco se encontraba ahí, pero antes de partir a Londres se quedaría unos días en Japón para descansar y cuidar a su pequeño niño.

Pasados algunos días Hyde advirtió a Gackt acerca de su partida a Londres la cual sería al día siguiente, Gackt no dijo nada ante ello se limitó a abrazar a su amante y disfrutar los últimos instantes que tuviera con el. Al día siguiente Gackt se levantó temprano para recoger a su amante y llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto donde se despediría de el con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales fueron removidas por los suaves dedos de Hyde, Hyde caminó hasta la sala de abordaje siendo observado constantemente por los tristes ojos de Gackt, los cuales lo siguieron hasta el momento en que desapareció al entrar al avión, el chico dio media vuelta, caminó hasta su coche y llegó hasta donde el Gacktjob, al llegar al lugar comenzaron los ensayos para la gira que se avecinaba, Chacha regañó varias veces a Gackt debiéndose a la poca concentración que tenía el chico.

-Gackt es la quinta vez que repetimos esta canción, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Chacha preocupado y fastidiado

-Lo siento Chacha no me siento bien-

-Le dijo Chacha no le dijo mami es el fin del mundo- Gritó Masa llevándose las manos a la boca

-Cállate Masa, ¿Qué sucede por qué no te sientes bien?- preguntó Chacha dando leves palmaditas a la espalda de Gackt

-Lo que sucede es que se fue, me dejó, no se que hacer- respondió Gackt ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

-Gackt no puedes estar así sólo porque ese tipo no está aquí, si te dejó es porque no te supo valorar, olvídate de el, no vale sufrir por alguien que no te agradece la ayuda para superar a otro, deja en el olvido esa relación, mira aquí estoy yo para cuidarte, protegerte, quererte, complacerte- Chacha continuaba hablando mientras acercaba su rostro al de Gackt para besarlo.

-Chacha te me estás acercando mucho-

-No te haré nada lo prometo, nada que no te guste claro, además alguien debe consolar el corazón roto que dejó ese tipo-

-El no me rompió el corazón-

-¿Qué dices? Pero acabas de decir que te dejó- replicó Chacha separándose abruptamente de Gackt

-Si me dejó, se fue a Londres a grabar su nuevo disco-

-Qué mala suerte-

-¿Verdad que si es malo Chacha?-

-Si lo es, ahora ya no podré...-

-¿Ya no podrás qué Chacha?-

-A no, no nada-

-Ríndete Chacha- le dijo al oído Ren

-Tú cállate y ponte a tocar o verás como te va- le dijo amenazante Chacha

-Si, si está bien no tienes que ser tan agresivo, sólo un favor no me persigas con el zapato en la mano como hiciste la otra vez- le dijo terminando con una risa burlona

-Ren- le llamó Chacha amenazando con quitarse el zapato

-Era broma Chacha, sólo un juego- le dijo riendo nerviosamente

-Con que broma ¿Eh, un juego no?, los golpes también van a ser un juego ven acá Ren- Chacha salió corriendo atrás de Ren

-Gackt no te preocupes Hyde regresará pronto, sólo producirá un disco y regresará todo saldrá bien- le consolaba Masa mientras los demás miembros evitaban que Chacha se convirtieran en el asesino de Ren

-Gracias Masa que gran amigo eres, te quiero tanto- Gackt abrazó a Masa

-Yo también te quiero Gackt- le correspondió el abrazó acariciando amistosamente la espalda de Gackt

-Suéltenme lo voy a golpear, lo voy a golpear- gritaba Chacha mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Masa e intentaba soltarse de las manos de sus compañeros

-No Chacha tranquilo- le decía Ren quien había dejado de ser el blanco de Chacha

-Cállate que después de el vas tu- le amenazó

-No Chacha por favor calma- le decía You

-Si Chacha sólo es un abrazo- decía Ju-ken

-No no quiero suéltenme, abrazo nada, Masa lo quiere violar-

-¿Cómo si tu no?- preguntó Ren quien fue fulminado por la mirada de Chacha

-Cállate o ¿quieres que te mate?- le reprendió You

Después de algunos minutos Chacha se calmó y Gackt mejoró su aspecto, decidieron continuar con el ensayo teniendo a un Gackt reconfortado e inspirado, el ensayo continuó durante horas y casi al termino de este, Gackt recibió una sorpresa

-Kimi wa seitjisu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku... Ken-san ¿Cómo estás?- gritó Gackt soltando el micrófono para abrazar a Ken, micrófono el cual golpeo en la cabeza a Chacha.

-Chacha, Chacha ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba You preocupado mientras lo sacudía tomándolo de los hombros

-Muy bien gracias Gackt suéltame ¿Quieres y como estás tu?-

-Muy bien, que agresivo no se te puede mostrar afecto-

-No es eso, es sólo que...-

-No te agrado aún, si lo se ¿Qué te trae por acá?- preguntó soltando a Ken quien acomodaba el arrugado saco que había dejado Gackt

-Vengo para preguntarte sobre el paradero de Hyde, tu debes saber donde está me urge localizarlo- Ken se mostraba realmente preocupado al preguntar ello

-Se fue a Londres para la creación de su nuevo álbum- contestó Gackt en seco y bajando la mirada

-No puede ser-

-Pensé que lo sabías, tu has estado más que atento a la vida de Hyde desde que murió Tetsu- dijo con tono dolido

-Si pero no lo interrogo hasta morir, yo sólo escucho lo que desea contarme, ya que, el anuncio de la desintegración de Laruku deberá esperar hasta que el regrese de Londres- dijo Ken desanimado

-¿Se van a separar? No pueden hacer eso, varias veces llegó a decirme que deseaba continuar con el proyecto de Laruku, me dijo que es lo único que lo seguía relacionando con Tetsu- Confesó Gackt desanimado y triste, en el fondo sabía que aunque no lo admitiera Hyde seguía amando a su antiguo amante

-Gackt debemos acabar de ensayar- le reprendió Chacha

-Si ya voy, Ken te presento a Chacha es mi guitarrista estrella, Chacha el es Ken el guitarrista de Laruku-

-Mucho gusto- le ofreció su mano Ken

-Mucho gusto- le respondió el saludo fríamente -¿Nos vamos Gackt?-

-Si Chacha, adiós Ken- se despidió dando la mano al guitarrista

-Adiós- tomó la mano del vocalista soltándola instantes después

Ken salió del lugar, tomó su auto mientras conducía recordó que aún tenía un asunto pendiente que debía resolver, Ken condujo hasta la casa de Yukki el cual espera la resolución de la fecha en la que se daría a conocer la disolución del grupo, estacionó su auto, bajó de el y en seguida tocó a la puerta, fue recibido por la amable pero melancólica sonrisa de Yukki.

-Hola Ken, pasa por favor-

-Gracias Yukki-

-¿Y bien lograste hablar con el, cómo lo tomo, cuando será?- preguntaba mientras ambos tomaba asiento

-Pues sucede que acaba de viajar a Londres, ahí producirá su nuevo disco- decía Ken al momento que sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros

-Creo debimos haberlo buscado un poco antes- decía decepcionado y con un tono de voz auto recriminatorio

-Si tal vez o tal vez el destino lo quiera así por alguna razón-

-El destino quiere atrasar ese anuncia, no lo creo Ken, ¿Para qué atrasarlo? ¿Simplemente para evitar lo inevitable?-

-No lo se Yukki, la vida es un misterio-

Ahí se quedaron hablando durante horas y horas, cuando terminaron de hablar, se despidieron sabiendo que no volverían a verse hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Al igual que Hyde, el guitarrista y el baterista continuaron sus carreras musicales en solitario, Yukihiro con "Acid Android" y Ken con S.O.A.P.

Uno de aquellos días en los que Ken visitaba la disquera y estudios para llevar a cabo su propia producción se encontró con una grata sorpresa, chocó contra una linda chica la cual reconoció como una de sus mejores amigas así como también una de las mejores reporteras de Japón.

-Hana lo siento ¿Cómo estas?-

-No importa Ken, estoy bien gracias y ¿Tu?-

-¿Eh yo? Pues bien en lo que cabe-

-Supongo que aún con la noticia que se dio hace una semana no te es suficiente para recuperarte después de tan malos y tristes momentos, digo por lo menos yo creo que ahora que Laruku no se tendrá que disolver estás tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido, no sabes que tan feliz soy sólo de pensar que Laruku continuará, es que bueno soy fiel admiradora de ustedes y...- Hana cortó con su largo discurso al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ken -Ken-san ¿No sabes de lo que hablo verdad?-

-No, la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir con eso de que Laruku no se disolverá, así que por favor explícate-

-No puedo creer que Ayana no les halla avisado maldita víbora, pero bueno lo que sucede es que Ayana dio una conferencia donde confirmó oficialmente que Tetsu estaba vivo pero pidió a la prensa no comentaran nada acerca de ellos debido a la pérdida de memoria que sufre y ahora yo te suplico que no digas nada a nadie sólo a Hyde, yo supuse que ya sabrían todo esto, pero ahora compruebo que Ayana sigue siendo tan víbora como Megumi-

Ken está cohibido ante las palabras de Ayana, cada intento por articular palabra era fallido, ningún sonido lograba salir de su boca, fue hasta minutos después de recibida la noticia y de haber bebido un poco de agua ofrecida por Hana que Ken pudo hablar.

-Hana gracias por decirme eso pero ¿por qué sólo le puedo decir a Hyde, que hay de Yukki?-

-Bueno Ken tanto tu como yo sabemos que Hyde y Tetsu no llevaban exactamente una relación basada en simple amistad, Ken se que soy un poco menor que tu pero por Dios estoy bastante grandecita para darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, te recuerdo que más de una vez estuve en entrevistas con ustedes ya fuera profesionalmente o por simple gusto y me daba cuenta de lo que se traían Hyde y Tetsu y no sólo yo me daba cuenta también los otros reporteros lo hacían-

-¿Qué dices? Y ¿por qué nunca dijeron nada?- preguntó atónito

-Pues porque para eso me tienen a mi, para aventarme cada cuento diciendo que sólo era fanservice, trucos para atraer más fans entre otros pretextos y dada mi cercana amistad con ustedes pues siempre me creían todo-

-Ay Hana eres genial muchas gracias, eres un ángel, sabes por eso te quiero tanto, gracias por protegernos así, no se que sería de nosotros sin ti-

-No es para tanto cálmate sólo hago lo que cualquiera haría por sus amigos- contestó apenada

-De todos modos gracias-

Ken abrazó fuertemente a Hana haciendo que suspirara profundamente y se tornara completamente roja, la chica siempre había sentido un cariño muy especial hacía Ken, sabía que Ken también sentía algo especial hacia ella pero era un sentimiento más hermanal.

-De nada-

-Nos vemos Hana- dijo Ken mientras soltaba a la chica

-Si adiós Ken-

Ken salió corriendo del lugar rebosante de alegría, tomó su auto y condujo hasta su casa, al llegar a ella tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y marcó un número poco frecuentado por el.

-Hola, ¿Ayana? Soy Ken quisiera hacerte un visita-

_-Hola Ken-san, ¿Visita para qué?- preguntó Ayana nerviosa_

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante referente a Tetsu-

_-Referente a Tetsu ¿Qué podríamos hablar?- preguntaba aún más nerviosa_

-Pues era el líder de Laruku, sin el no hay Laruku y necesito tratar algunos temas sobre eso-

_-Ah claro pues puedes venir en tres horas-_

-Me parece perfecto ¿Me puedes dar la dirección?-

_-Si claro ¿Tienes papel donde anotar?-_

-Si, listo ya lo anoté, en tres horas estaré ahí-

Dos horas después de aquella llamada Ken salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de aquella amable mujer.

-Bueno Ken pasa-

-Gracias Ayana ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Si claro toma asiento por favor-

Ken lograba tonar el nerviosismo de la mujer aunque esta intentara mostrarse serena ante la conversación que se avecinaba.

-Ayana me gustaría que hicieras acto de presencia como representante de Tetsu en la conferencia que se dará el día que se anuncie la desintegración de Laruku-

-No se si podré, revisaré mi agenda- contestó fría

-Ayana te veo más animada de lo que deberías, se supone que tu eres la esposa deberías estar por lo menos un poco desanimada-

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Ken- ironizó la chica

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero si te comparo con Hyde que está aún en depresión, tu te ves demasiado tranquila-

-Bueno Ken yo intento ser lo más fuerte posible, no me puedo derrumbar tan fácil- se excusó la chica

-Si como digas, en fin, regresando al tema ¿Representarás a Tetsu o no? la conferencia será pronto y si no lo haces debo buscar a alguien más-

-Ya te dije no lo se, además ese anuncio no se puede dar sin Hyde presente y hasta donde sé el está en Londres-

-Que bien informada estás Ayana-

-Bueno eso es lo que se ru...-

-Ayana- La voz de un hombre interrumpió las explicaciones de Tetsu

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue que?- preguntó la chica comenzando a sudar frío

-Esa voz, era de un hombre ¿acaso ya encontraste quien remplazara el lugar de Tetsu y por eso estás tan tranquila?-

-No para nada, es uno de mis... uno de mis...-

-¿Uno de tus qué?-

-Uno de mis primos- apresuró la chica -Llegó de viaje en la mañana y se quedó dormido, déjame ver que necesita-

Ayana caminó hasta su cuarto, atendió al hombre dentro de el y lo dejó nuevamente dormido, ya habiendo echo eso regresó con Ken para seguir hablando sobre el tema que estaban tratando hacía unos instantes, Ayana evadía el aceptar aquella propuesta usando diferentes pretextos y explicaciones, la gran persistencia de Ken ante no aceptar un no por respuesta comenzaba a desesperar a Ayana a tal grado que en momentos llegaba a gritarle a Ken, así continuaron durante una hora más hasta que Ayana no encontró más pretextos para safarse de la situación y terminó gritando a Ken que se largara de su casa, Ken salió en seguida de la casa no tenía objeción alguna ante aquella reacción, siendo sinceros era justamente la reacción que esperaba y deseaba provocar, la constante negación de Ayana y la voz que le había llamado le habían hecho comprobar sus teorías de que Tetsu se encontraba en casa de Ayana,

Los meses continuaban pasando y pasando, nada se sabía de Laruku aún, ante esto las fans ya esperaban lo peor, la historia del año del noventa y seis se repetiría, el mundo se quedaría sin L'Arc~En~Ciel de nuevo.

Un día ya siendo un poco tarde y sin nada que hacer más que hacer papeleo un fuerte impulso y necesidad por revisar su correo electrónico obligó a Ken a encender su computadora, navegar en Internet y comenzar a leer, ni si quiera sabía porque estaba revisándolo, lo único que había en la bandeja de entrada era propaganda pero algo le decía que debía seguir revisando, comenzó a borrar aquellos mensajes, cuando su vista se fijó en un correo de su interés, la dirección del remitente le era conocida, era un mensaje de Hyde avisando su regreso.

"_Hola Ken-chan espero te encuentres muy bien, así como también espero leas este mail, se que no eres afecto a revisar tu correo pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que lo revisaras, el motivo por el cual estoy sentado frente a esta computadora y esté escribiendo esto es porque deseo anunciarte mi llegada será dentro de dos días espero puedas recogerme tu, pedírselo a Gackt sería lo obvio pero tengo una extraña sensación que me está diciendo que tu debes recogerme ¿Raro no? Pero que le vamos hacer ¿Hay algo en nuestras vidas que no sea raro?, bueno Ken debo dejarte espero puedas recogerme llegaré aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde en punto. Nos vemos Ken._

_Saludos Hyde"_

Cuando terminó de leer aquello estuvo a punto de saltar de felicidad, corrió a tomar su teléfono para llamar a Gackt y avisarle sobre la noticia que había recibido. Al avisarle a Gackt acerca de lo solicitado por Hyde, el vocalista se deprimió un poco pero accedió a no ir al aeropuerto, después de todo sabía que Ken debía tratar algunos asuntos con Hyde, Ken estaba agradecido por la comprensión de Gackt pero se sentía un completo traidor, estaba seguro de que en cuanto le dijera a Hyde sobre Tetsu, el vocalista iría corriendo a terminar su actual relación, pero su amistad, la felicidad de Hyde y su cariño hacía el estaban antes que cualquier cosa.

El esperado día llegó, el tiempo pasaba tan lento que Ken empezaba a creer que sería eterno, no veía llegar el momento para encontrarse con Hyde y hablar con el, estaba demasiado impaciente como para hacer papeleo aquel día, no podía concentrarse sólo pensaba en lo feliz que sería Hyde al tener buenas noticias de Tetsu, una melodía proveniente de su celular le indicaba que era el momento de tomar su auto y conducir hasta el aeropuerto, cuando se encontró parado frente a la entrada de este decidió esperar a que Hyde saliera y se fueran juntos pera las ansias le comían debía entrar, debía hacerlo, caminó dentro del lugar, recorrió pasillo tras pasillo hasta que visualizó a su amigo tomando su equipaje.

-Hy...- evitó gritar el nombre del vocalista debido a que se armaría un alborto de llegar a saber alguien quien se encontraba ahí, caminó hasta donde su amigo y le habló al oído -Hola Hyde-

-Ken-san- nombró a su amigo al oír la voz a sus espaldas

-Que gusto verte- Ken abrazó a Hyde recargando su cabeza en los hombros del vocalista al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas

-Yo también te extrañé Ken, pero no llores, ya se que soy irresistible hasta para ti que eres muy hombre pero creo que voy a empezar a dudar eso-

-No seas estúpido, el que le gustases a todos los gays con los que has estado no me convierte en uno, es sólo que la felicidad me gana-

-Si claro así se le llama ahora, felicidad-

-Bueno ya Hyde vámanos debo decirte algo pero te lo explico en el auto-

-Está bien-

Hyde y Ken salieron del lugar, el primero detrás del segundo, entraron al auto y Ken comenzó a conducir.

-¿Le avisaste a Gackt de mi regreso?-

-Si ¿te molesta que lo halla hecho?-

-No en absoluto, pero se me hace raro que no halla venido contigo a sabiendas de mi regreso-

-Bueno es que prácticamente le supliqué me dejara hablar contigo-

-En ese caso te escucho-

-Mira Hyde te lo diré sin cuentos ni rodeos, es que bueno el tema es delicado pero entre más directo sea creo que será mejor, la noticia será pesada al principio pero te vas a poner muy feliz, al menos eso creo yo, digo después de todo la noticia te conviene mucho y pues aunque no sea fácil de decir y aunque yo casi me muero al saberlo no creo que tu lo hagas...- Ken hablaba nervioso cuando fue interrumpido por Hyde

-¿No que sin rodeos?-

-Perdón, bueno aquí voy- Tomó aire un poco de aire -Tetsu está vivo-

-Ken no juegues con eso, no estoy para bromas-

-No es broma, está vivo, aunque en estos momentos podría haber muerto a manos de la bruja de Ayana, bueno es que está amnésico, Ayana lo tiene hospedado en su casa sin que nadie esté enterado más que la prensa la cual no dirá nada por petición de ella, yo me enteré por Hana y ahora te suplico no vayas a armar un escándalo-

Ken terminó de hablar siendo observado por Hyde, sus ojos se veían tan grandes y brillosos como los de una caricatura, comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas a causa de felicidad.

-¿Ken es verdad no me mientes?... Tetsu está... Tetsu está... Tetsu está vivo, ¿Cómo es posible, en serio no me mientes? Soy tan feliz, si es verdad vamos a casa de Ayana, maldita víbora-

-Está bien vamos creo que es un poco tarde para una visita, además creo que primero deberías hablar con Gackt, el de verdad te quiere y sería cruel que lo engañaras-

-Si bueno tienes razón pero es que no puedo decírselo-

-Claro que puedes Hyde yo te acompaño para darte valor-

-Gracias Ken déjame llamar a Gackt-kun- Hyde tomó su teléfono, buscó dentro de su agenda el número telefónico de Gackt, marcó la opción para llamar y esperó la respuesta -Hola Gackt-kun soy Hyde-

-Hyde, hola ¿Ken no fue por ti, quieres que vaya?-

-No nada de eso, me preguntaba ¿Si podríamos hablar en el restaurante de siempre?-

-Claro voy para allá-

-Gracias Gackt-kun nos vemos- Colgó el teléfono para voltear a ver a Ken y dirigir algunas palabras -Entonces al restaurante de siempre Ken-san-

-Claro al de siempre- Ken detuvo el auto un instante

-Ken este no es el restaurante-

-Eso lo se-

-¿Entonces por qué te detienes?-

-Seguramente porque se perfectamente la dirección del restaurante- dijo Ken irónico

-Cierto, perdón Ken-chan, mira tienes que avanzar unas cuantas calles más y a la izquierda vas a encontrar el restaurante de siempre-

-Gracias-

Ken continuó conduciendo hasta llegar al restaurante, estacionó el auto y miró hacía el letrero donde indicaba el nombre del lugar "De Siempre", quedando atónito ante el nombre de este.

-Creí que eso del restaurante de siempre lo decías porque siempre comían ahí o algo así pero veo que así se llama el restaurante-

-Si, ¿raro no?-

-No la verdad no, contigo al lado nada me es raro-

-Que buen amigo eres Ken, siempre tan sincero- ironizó Hyde

-Gracias, entremos-

Entraron al restaurante, pidieron algo de beber y esperaron a la llegada de Gackt.

Tiempo después de haber llegado el chico hizo acto de presencia en aquel restaurante, en cuanto Hyde lo vio atravesar la puerta sintió como si su estómago se hubiera convertido en un hoyo negro, sintió un tremendo vacío producido por el pánico, Gackt aún estando a lo lejos logró notar el cambio de personalidad que había surgido en Hyde, de la felicidad que derrochaba hacía un momento antes de que entrara a una de completo pánico, Gackt caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel, tomó asiento y les saludo.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Gackt- respondió Ken

-A... o... Hola Ga... Gackt-kun- Hyde apenas podía hablar ante la presencia de Gackt

-¿Hyde estás bien?- preguntó Gackt comenzando a preocuparse

-Si, es... estoy bien ¿y tu?- Hyde intentaba calmarse

-Bien gracias, ¿qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-Bien verás lo que sucede...- Hyde respiró profundamente para tomar valor, su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse, no podía hacerle eso al chico pero tampoco podía hacerse eso el mismo, el amor de su vida Tetsu seguía vivo y quería estar con el -Gackt-kun...- volvió a tomar aire y continuó -Tet-chan está vivo y aunque ahora esté con Ayana yo...-

-¿Tu que, Hyde tu que?- irrumpió las palabras de Hyde completamente enfadado

-pues yo por mucho afecto y cariño que llegue a sentir por ti nunca se va a poder comparar con el amor que siento por Tetsu, ningún sentimiento se compara con ese amor, espero entiendas lo que deseo decirte sin que aquellas palabras deban ser pronunciadas por mi boca, siento mucho no poder ser lo que tu esperabas pero...-

-Si Hyde, no hay problema ya entendí, siempre supe que nunca sentirías lo que yo siento por ti pero de vez en cuando tenía la esperanza de que si lo harías, te deseo lo mejor con Tetsu-

Gackt se sentía frustrado pero en el fondo comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Hyde, al terminar de hablar salió del lugar, tomó su auto, comenzó a conducir hacia el hogar de la única persona que lo haría sentir bien en ese momento.

-Chacha ¿por qué nunca te hice caso, cuantas veces me lo dijiste?- le decía entre sollozos el vocalista

-Ya Gackt no te pongas así, calma-

-Es que, es que...- el chico no aguantó más y rompió en llanto abrazándose a su guitarrista

-Llora te hará bien-

Chacha vio en ese momento la oportunidad de conquistar a Gackt y de hacerlo ver que era la persona correcta para el.

Los dos integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel continuaban sentados a la mesa en completo silencio

-Ken vámonos por favor- Hyde interrumpió aquel molesto silencio con su petición.

-Claro Hyde vámonos-

Los dos subieron de nuevo al auto de Ken siendo este último el que tomara el volante y comenzara a conducir a casa de Ayana. Habiendo llegado hasta su destino, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar para tocar el timbre, esperaron algunos segundos pero no recibieron respuesta, presionaron de nuevo el timbre pero seguían sin respuesta, sin pensarlo Hyde gritó el nombre de su antiguo amante, no tendría memoria pero su nombre si lo debía saber, pocos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por un hombre con un semblante cansado, el cabello descuidado, la ropa mal arreglada, lo que comenzó a preocupar enseguida a Hyde, entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala en donde...

-¿Tet-chan qué te paso, que te ha hecho esa bruja?- preguntó Hyde mientras su mirada se inundaba de lágrimas de felicidad y su emoción provocó se lanzara a los brazos del bajista

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tetsu confundido

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy Hyde, tu amante- respondió triste

-Hyde... no recuerdo a ningún Hyde- contestó Tetsu sereno

-¿Tet-chan por qué me miras así?- preguntó Hyde viendo la mirada indiferente de Tetsu

-Es que no te conozco y de repente llegas me abrazas, dices que éramos amantes y me miras como tal pero no te recuerdo-

Hyde entristeció ante las duras palabras de su amado, sus ojos continuaban llenándose de lágrimas pero ahora eran lágrimas de completa melancolía y tristeza, tal escena podía conmover hasta a el más duro de los corazones, tanto era el sentimiento que despedía la escena que una lágrima logró escapar de los ojos de Ken.

-Tet-chan soy yo Hyde, soy Hyde, recuérdame por favor- le tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente

-Ey, suéltame no me sacudas así, además tu y yo no podemos ser nada estoy casado-

-¿Qué estás que? Eso no es cierto tu nunca te casaste con Ayana porque yo fui más importante para ti ¿Por qué no logras recordarme por qué? Dime algo ¿Acaso eres feliz estando con esa mujer?-

Tetsu no respondió de inmediato a la pregunta de Hyde, algo dentro de el le hacía sentir que Hyde tenía razón, aquella pregunta lo había hecho reflexionar, el tiempo que había estado junto a su supuesta esposa no le había sido grato, siempre sentía que algo le faltaba pero no recordaba que era.

-Pues... yo... no lo se-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Debes saberlo-

-Pues no no lo se-

-Ken vámonos no quiero estar más aquí-

Hyde estaba destrozado completamente herido ante las palabras de Tetsu, aquellas palabras eran como tomar el tallo de una rosa repleto de espinas, por su parte Ken estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala pero las palabras de Hyde lo sacaron en seguida de su trance.

-¿Seguro?-

Hyde no podía hablar para responder a su amigo, sólo volteó la mirada hacia ken y asintió con su cabeza.

-Adiós Tet-chan- dijeron al mismo tiempo el vocalista y el guitarrista.

Todo el recorrido de regreso a casa de Hyde fue dominado por el silencio, hasta el momento en que Hyde no aguantó más la insoportable ausencia de sonido.

-Ken-chan-

-¿Si Hyde que pasa?-

-Es que yo se... que tiene amnesia pero creí que podría recordarme y no lo hizo, no lo hizo- Hyde rompió nuevamente en lágrimas

-Hyde no llores por favor, debes ser fuerte para poder recuperar a Tetsu- Ken intentaba dar algunas palabras de aliento a Hyde

-pero es que no es posible... no puedo creer que no me recuerde Ken-chan, el es mi vida, pasé tanto tiempo sufriendo por el, que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente no la puedo perder, pero el no... el no... el no me recuerda Ken y me pone triste-

Hyde no podía parar de llorar, sus lágrimas corrían y corrían empezando en sus lagrimales y terminando en el pantalón de Hyde al caer de sus mejillas, Ken no sabía que hacer, Hyde era de sus mejores amigos y se sentía tan inútil al no saber como ayudarlo, intentó consolarlo con palabras de apoyo, pero todo era inútil, terminó por rendirse poco antes de llegar a la casa de Hyde por lo que restó del camino guardó completo silencio. Por fin habían llegado a casa de Hyde pero Ken no quería dejarlo sólo, le daba miedo el que por la débil mente de Hyde pasara alguna idea que pudiera acabar en desastre, le propuso hacerle compañía durante un rato, pero Hyde no aceptó, le dijo que estaría bien y que prefería estar solo y pensar en las posibles soluciones que podría encontrarle a aquel problema, Ken no discutió la respuesta de Hyde y se marchó, no sabía a donde ir, cuando cruzó por su cabeza el nombre del baterista del grupo, Yukki, el siempre daba buenos consejos, era un gran apoyo, condujo hasta su casa y aunque ya era un poco tarde no se detuvo, algo dentro de el le decía que debía ir a casa de yukki. Detuvo el auto, bajó de el y tocó el timbre, un chico de cabello rubio no muy largo de abrió la puerta.

-Ken ¿qué haces aquí? Es tarde ¿sabes? Algunos queremos dormir- le reclamó yukki

-Bueno es que... no se porque vine... simplemente conduje hasta aquí-

-Bien tan coherente como siempre- suspiró -Está bien da igual pasa Ken-

-Gracias- tomó asiento en la sala e inhalo de nuevo para comenzar a hablar -Yukki...-

-¿Si Ken?-

-Verás tengo un problema-

-¿A si cual es?-

-Pues es que... tiene que ver con Hyde... no se siento que... pues que no puedo hacer nada... sus sentimientos hacia Gackt... su amor por Tetsu... me hacen pensar que...-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó precipitado

-No para nada-

-¿Entonces por qué tanta preocupación por el?-

-Pues tu sabes Yukki, que para mi Hyde siempre ha sido...-

-Tu amor platónico- interrumpió de golpe

-No Yukki...-

-Entonces ¿por qué tanta preocupación por el? Siempre el... te preocupas tanto por el desde que murió Tetsu, pareciere que quisieras tomar el lugar de Tetsu- reclamó Yukki furioso

-Pues no sería mala idea ¿Qué tan bueno será Hyde en la cama como para que Tetsu estuviera con el?- bromeó un poco

-No lo se y no me importa, ¿pero entonces si no te gusta, cual es el problema?-

-Pues esque hay algo que no puedo decirte pero...-

-Lo ves lo ves, me guardas secretos, quieres que te ayude pero me guardas secretos-

-¿Qué te sucede, a caso estás celoso?- Ken se acercó al baterista y lo tomó por el mentón acercándolo un poco a su rostro y haciendo que éste se sonrojara notoriamente -¿Contéstame Yukki, estás celoso por qué le he puesto más atención a Hyde que a ti?-

-No- contestó titubeante

-¿Seguro? Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa- le dijo mientras se acercaba más a los labios del baterista

-Suéltame Kitamura, no juegues conmigo-

-¿Y quien está jugando? Ahora respóndeme ¿Estás celoso o no?- preguntó firmemente Ken

-Si, si lo estoy- le respondió elevando la voz

-Yukki, eres tan tierno cuando te enojas, ven aquí-

Ken le tomó por la cintura, lo acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que Yukki se sonrojara, comenzó a morder el cuello del baterista.

-No, ken ah...- gemía al sentir la boca del guitarrista tocando su piel

Ken hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Yukki y continuaba con su labor de excitar al rubio.

-Ken no por favor ah... no juegues conmigo- le suplicaba yukki sintiendo como Ken comenzaba a meter la mano debajo de su playera.

-Nadie está jugando Yukki ¿Si esto fuera un juego, crees que continuaría aún?-

-Ken-chan- le miró con ternura

Yukki besó a Ken tiernamente, pero el último profundizó el beso, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de Yukki con su lengua, se separó de el para tomar un respiro y después comenzó a meter su mano dentro de los pantalones de Yukki, sintió como este estaba totalmente excitado y debía ser atendido con urgencia.

-Yukki, que rápido te excitas- le observo Ken

-Cállate Kitamura- dijo sonrojado

-Mi Yukki se enojó, cosita más linda que eres, ven vamos a tu cuarto para atenderte como debe ser- le decía melosamente Ken

Ken tomó entre sus brazos a Yukki, cual princesa de cuento de hadas, el baterista se aferró a su amado rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, subió las escaleras con su Yukki, quien disfrutaba del sonido de los latidos del corazón de Ken, al acercar su oído al pecho de este y de su cuello cuando le lamía.

-ah- gimió Ken

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó yukki malicioso

-Si- le contestó apenado

Llegaron hasta la habitación, Ken caminó hasta la cama aún con Yukki entre los brazos, le colocó lentamente sobre la cama, comenzó a quitar lentamente la playera de Yukki, mientras le despojaba de esta, besaba delicadamente sus labios, aquellos que le hacían alucinar cuanta escena sexual entre ellos pudiera existir, bajaba hasta su pecho, su abdomen, disfrutaba cada superficie de piel que le era posible, después se concentró en los pantalones y en la ropa interior del rubio, bajándolos lentamente, contemplando las delicadas piernas que quedaban al descubierto, cuando le despojó por completo de las prendas de vestir, prosiguió a quitarse las propias, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por el baterista, cuando este se sentó sobre la cama, se acercó a el y comenzó a morderle el cuello, le empezó a quitar con sus manos la ropa, le acariciaba seductoramente el pecho mientras retiraba la camisa, estaban el uno frente al otro, besándose, disfrutando del momento, Yukki era el que más había esperado de ese momento, desde que había conocido a Ken, le había parecido atractivo, desde siempre le había gustado y deseaba ser suyo siempre, así como deseaba que Ken fuera suyo también,

cuando Yukki regresó a la realidad, después de recordar aquella escena en la que le había visto por primera vez, el día en que le fue presentado el amor de su vida, sintió como su entrepierna ya se encontraba dentro de la boca de su guitarrista.

-Ah... Ken...te... te amo- logró pronunciar entre gemidos

-Yo también te amo Yukki- le dijo sacando de su boca la entrepierna de Yukki para después volverla a meter.

Ken volvió a su trabajo, seguía lamiendo la entrepierna de yukki, la metía y la sacaba lentamente de su boca, aún cuando yukki reprimía sus gemidos, lograba escucharlos, le eran excitantes y placenteros, le mordía suavemente, a cada momento que lo hacía Yukki se aferraba con fuerzas a las sábanas hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

-Ah... ah... siento que...- Yukki se vino dentro de la boca de Ken dejando su escencia dentro.

-Sabes Yukki, todo en ti es delicioso- le decía lamiéndose los labios.

-Ke... Ken... no digas esas cosas por favor- le mencionó sonrojado.

-Es que es la verdad Yukki- expresó Ken acercándose a los labios de Yukki para besarlo

Se unieron en un profundo beso, mientras Yukki se aferraba a las caderas de Ken, con sus piernas para dejar paso libre a la futura invasión por parte de Ken, el guitarrista comenzó a entrar lentamente en Yukki, supuso era su primera vez con un hombre, así como la misma de él, suponiendo eso sabía que le provocaría un extremo dolor, dolor el cual se encargaría de convertir en placer, cuando se encontró totalmente dentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, en algunas ocasiones se detenía para relajarse un poco y no terminar tan rápido el juego, volvía a moverse empezando lentamente, hasta llegar a una velocidad constante y más rápida, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos, cada vez más deliciosos y placenteros, provocando que Yukki, gimiera y gritara el nombre de Ken, al tiempo que rasguñaba la espalda de este.

-Ah... Ken... Ah más... más- suplicaba Yukki

Ken atendió enseguida la petición de su amante y comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, Yukki por su parte, mordía el cuello de ken, dejando notables moretones en el mismo, rasguñaba su espalda, temblaba de placer, de dolor, le gustaban todas las sensaciones que Ken le provocaba, sentía como Ken seguía dentro de él, moviéndose, satisfaciendo sus deseos, cumpliendo sus fantasías, tanto placer provocó que el guitarrista se viniera dentro de Yukki, dos gemidos se escucharon al unísono, segundos después el guitarrista cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quedando uno encima del otro, Ken se preparaba para salir del cuerpo de Yukki, cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, éste último le pidió se quedara así durante un poco de tiempo más, quería sentirlo, disfrutarlo aún más, la sensación era demasiado agradable, no quería acabar con ella tan rápido, cuando se hubo deleitado lo suficiente, Ken salió por fin de su baterista y se colocó a uno de sus costados, tomó las sábanas para cubrir los dos cuerpos con la misma, se aferró fuertemente a Yukki, quien le daba la espalda, la cual Ken besaba tiernamente, pasó poco tiempo antes de que se quedaran profundamente dormidos el uno junto al otro, sin saber lo que podría ser de aquella noche de placer, sin pensar si volvería a suceder o no, si eso haría que se convirtieran en algo más que amigos.


	10. Recuerdos

Seguía inmóvil en su sofá, como si el tiempo no pasara sobre él, hacía tiempo que su amigo le había dejado en su departamento, tal vez el decirle que estaría bien solo no había sido del todo una buena idea, le hacía falta alguien con quien conversar, desahogarse, llorar aún más, se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia la mesita donde había dejado las llaves, salió de su departamento y caminó hasta su auto, se metió al mismo, introdujo la llave y lo encendió, salió del estacionamiento para conducir sin rumbo fijo, pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que comenzó a manejar, logró visualizar un lugar que le parecía familiar, después de pensarlo mucho, recordó que era el rumbo hacía la casa de Gackt, siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al hogar del vocalista, estacionó su auto, bajó de el y en seguida camino hacia la puerta para anunciar su llegada, no tardó en abrirse la puerta, pero tan rápido como había sido abierta, se cerraba, Hyde logró interponer su pie para detenerla.

-Espera Gackt, no cierres por favor, es que... necesito alguien con quien hablar, lo que pasa... lo que pasa...-

Gackt abrió un poco más la puerta, dejando verse a través de ella.

-No me vengas a mi con esas cosas, si quieres a alguien con quien hablar ahí tienes a tu amigo Ken- le propuso Gackt completamente lleno de ira.

-No Gackt, por favor, escúchame- le rogó Hyde, dejando brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, abrazándose al mismo tiempo de Gackt.

-Está bien Hyde ¿Qué sucede? Creí que estarías feliz por el reencuentro con Tetsuya-

-Es que... es que...- sollozaba Hyde, el dolor era demasiado, no podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta se creaba cuando intentaba contar el cruel rechazo de Tetsu, se limitó a continuar abrazado a Gackt, llorando recargado en su pecho.

-Hyde cálmate, vamos a ponernos cómodos para que me cuentes todo- le consolaba el más alto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del antes nombrado. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido el que Hyde terminara su relación y todo el coraje que había acumulado por ello, sus sentimientos hacia Hyde eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarlo sólo en ese momento. -vamos pasa Hyde-

-Si- le respondió en seco, soltándose de él.

-Cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué no estás con Tetsu?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Hyde.

-Lo que sucede, es que Tetsu no logra reconocerme, no me recuerda, Gackt, Tetsu no me reocnoce, no puedo soportarlo, es demasiado, tanto tiempo sin él y ahora que puedo estar junto a él nuevamente, él... él... no me recuerda- volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, cubría su rostro con sus manos para no dejar a la vista su debilidad.

Gackt se conmocionó ante las palabras de Hyde, le había conmovido tanto la situación, no sabía como reaccionar ante ella, no sabía que decir, los sentimientos de Hyde eran sinceros con respecto a Tetsu, el rencor que sentía hacia el se desvaneció y se transformó en solidaridad, quería ayudarlo, aún sin saber como lo haría, deseaba hacerlo.

-Hyde no llores más, dime ¿Por qué no te recuerda?-

-El... él sufre de amnesia-

-Ya veo, Hyde debes ser fuerte, hazle recordar alguno de sus mejores momentos juntos, eso podría ayudar a que recordara- le explicó el rubio

-Pero es que no lo hará, él no lo hará, lo besé y ni si quiera... ni si quiera... simplemente no lo hará-

Hyde seguía repitiendo continuamente la negativa frase, a Gackt le pareció que había entrado en estado de shock, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de volver a golpear aquel rostro, como lo había hecho hacía tiempo, después de ello un incómodo silenció se formo, silencio interrumpido por Hyde.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó distraído.

-De no haberlo hecho seguirías actuando tan infantil como hacía uno segundos, seguirías quejándote en lugar de buscar la manera para recuperar a Tetsu, tienes que ser fuerte para afrontar lo que te sucede, reacciona de una buena vez, sólo has algo para que el te recuerde lo que sea, trata de recordar todos sus buenos momentos, y de reproducirlos, si uno no funciona, intenta con otro.- le propuso Gackt.

-Pero... ¿Cómo saber cuales fueron nuestros mejores momentos?-

-Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú, yo no estaba atrás de ustedes vigilándolos- reprochó Gackt

-¿A no? ¿y entonces quien era el que nos seguía a cada lugar al que íbamos mientras grabábamos Moon Child?- preguntó hyde con un tono irónico.

-Bueno está bien sólo los vigilé un poco, pero... no me enteraba de todo lo que hacían, en cuanto veía que a los dos se les empezaba a subir la temperatura salía del lugar-

-Si claro- dijo con ironía.

-Es cierto- se defendió Gackt

-Si está bien te... Gackt eres un genio gracias me voy- como de la nada la idea perfecta para recuperar a Tetsu llegó a su cabeza. Besó inconscientemente al mismo quedando los dos paralizados.

-Siempre he sabido que soy un genio- dijo prepotente para evitar el tema del beso.

-Si bueno adiós- se despidió y salió del hogar del alto vocalista.

-Adiós- le respondió Gackt a una puerta completamente cerrada.

Corrió hasta su auto, abrió la puerta, se acomodó en su asiento y enseguida comenzó a conducir,

ya era bastante tarde, iban siendo las diez de la noche, pero eso no era impedimento para el, buscó alguna florería abierta, debía haber alguna, paseando por una calle, como si de un milagro se tratase, visualizó una florería abierta, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Se estacionó a una orilla de la calle, bajó del auto, se acercó al vendedor, pidió varias docenas de flores azules, bastante exóticas que había logrado encontrar en la florería, pagó la cantidad que le indicó el dueño del lugar, cuando terminó de subir la enorme cantidad de flores a su auto, se dispuso a conducir, su velocidad era tal que en algunos momentos no lograba controlar a la perfección sus movimientos, enseguida de llegar a su casa, la comenzó a adornar con aquellas flores, preparó fresas bañadas en chocolate, tomó la mejor botella de champagne de la cantina, la metió dentro de la nevera para enfriarla. Tiempo después se metió a su habitación, sacó varias prendas del armario, para encontrar algunas prendas específicas.

-Esto debe servir- se dijo a sí mismo mientras retiraba la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento, vistiéndose con la que acababa de sacar de su armario. -Bien me voy-

Terminó de cambiarse, salió de su habitación y tomó una larga gabardina colgada en un perchero cerca de su puerta, le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, dejando ver las botas que calzaba en ese momento.

Salió en seguida de su departamento, retomó el control de su auto. Ya era realmente tarde, las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de marcar la media noche, Hyde estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, tenía la severa idea de hacer reaccionar a Tetsu, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo una vez más.

Llegó hasta el hogar de Ayana, se dirigió a su puerta, hizo sonar el timbre, pero no recibía respuesta.

-Tet-chan- pronunció el nombre del bajista en voz alta, esperando que la puerta fuera abierta.

-¿Tú que...?- estaba a punto de preguntar mientras abría la puerta.

-Sh, no hables, sígueme- le indicó a Tetsu para que guardara silencio, se llevó uno de sus dedos índices mientras con la otra mano tomó de la muñeca, para jalarlo tras suyo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaba Tetsu.

-Es sorpresa- le respondió Hyde.

-Exijo que me digas-

-Ya te dije es sorpresa-

-No se ni porque decidí venir contigo

-Porque me amas-

-No es cierto yo no te amo-

-Claro que si me amas y mucho- insistía hyde

-Que terco eres-

-Si lo soy-

Hyde no puso más atención a los reclamos de Tetsu y se concentró en conducir. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban llegando al hogar del vocalista, éste último estacionó el auto, apagó el motor y enseguida los dos bajaron del auto, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el elevador, esperaron por el, para que les llevara a su destino, Tetsu miró de reojo a Hyde no sabía el porque de que una marcada sonrisa habitara en el rostro del vocalista, por su parte Hyde sólo pensaba en lo hermoso que era repetir aquella rutina, le parecía un sueño hecho realidad el que Tetsu le acompañara de nuevo hasta su departamento. Al llegar a éste, Hyde invitó a Tetsu a sentarse, mientras tanto el caminó hasta la cocina, regresando con una bandeja llena de fresas cubiertas de chocolate en una mano y con dos copas en la otra, Hyde se acercó a la mesa para servir el champagne en las copas, Tetsu contemplaba aquel ambiente alrededor suyo, las flores exóticas color azul, las fresas, el champagne, Hyde le entregó una copa con champagne, tomó un poco del líquido mientras veía como Hyde se despojaba de aquella estorbosa gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su femenino cuerpo, de nuevo ese disfraz de colegiala, la piel descubierta de sus piernas hacían que la imaginación de Tetsuya comenzara a volar, el bajista no sabía el porque de aquellas sensaciones que emergían de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos, agachó la cabeza y la tomó entre sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a resbalar de su cuerpo, cuando miró hacia arriba nuevamente, Hyde tenía una fresa en su boca, ofreciéndosela para que fuera removida por sus labios de aquel lugar, no podía resistir más, algo le impulsaba para ir hacia él, para besarlo, para llevar más allá ese beso, le deseaba, por alguna extraña razón le deseaba, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el vocalista, tomó el rostro de este entre sus manos, le besó apasionadamente dejando de lado el fruto que había estado ahí, lo único que deseaba era sentir el roce de esos labios sobre los suyos, quería llegar más allá, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, segundos después, se apartó abruptamente de Hyde, le empujó delicadamente para alejarlo de él, dejándolo desconcertado.

-Esto no está bien- expuso Tetsu

-Pero Tet-chan…-

-No digas nada, me voy de aquí- interrumpió las palabras de Hyde, para darse media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, estaba a punto de tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta, cuando sintió como un fuerte golpe le era asentido en la cabeza –Pero que…- cayó inconciente antes de terminar su frase.

-Perdóname Tet-chan, pero me es imposible vivir sin ti, sin tu cuerpo, sin tus besos, tus caricias, debo hacer que me recuerdes, que recuerdes lo nuestro, que recuerdes todo- le decía mientras le levantaba delicadamente del suelo para llevarlo hasta la cama.

-Hyde- alcanzó a escuchar como le nombraba Tetsu entre suspiros.

-Eso es Tet-chan recuérdame, por lo menos en tus sueños recuérdame, yo llevaré tus sueños a la realidad-

Hyde había conseguido llevar a Tetsu hasta a la habitación, le dejaba delicadamente sobre la cama, sabía que el bajista no se quedaría quieto al despertar, por lo que comenzó a buscar en su cuarto algo que le sirviera para mantenerlo inmóvil, buscaba en su armario pero no encontraba nada, hasta que le cruzó por la mente usar aquel juego de esposas que el pervertido de Ken le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños, intentaba recordar donde las había guardado después de haberlas usado varias veces por órdenes de Tetsu, quien gozaba de jugar de esa forma con Hyde, mientras que al vocalista le gustaba ser la víctima de su líder, enumeraba el sin fin de veces en las que las había usado y escondido para que el bajista no las encontrara hasta dar con la deseada, las había colocado en el cajón del escritorio del estudio, corrió por ellas, regresó a la habitación, le quitó la camisa al castaño y después coloco cada par de esposas en una de las muñecas de Tetsuya, después las fijó a los costados de la cama, tenía aquel hombres sólo para él, le contemplaba el torso desnudo, le acariciaba delicadamente con sus manos, dio un tierno beso en su frente y salió de la habitación para tomar un poco de champagne mientras esperaba el despertar de su líder, lo cual no tardó en suceder.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto?- un estruendoso grito se oyó por todo el departamento.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó Hyde haciéndose el desentendido.

-No juegues conmigo, estoy hablando de esto- le decía mientras movía una de sus manos para intentar safarse.

-Pero si antes te encantaban esas esposas-

-No te creo, ahora quítame esto de una buena vez- le ordenaba Tetsuya.

-No, no lo haré, hasta que recuerdes todo-

-No tengo nada que recordar, además yo tengo esposa, ahora suéltame- insistía el bajista.

-Que terco eres, Ayana te está mintiendo ella no es tu esposa, es más ni si quiera es tu novia, ni si quiera es tu amiga, es más ni si quiera te cae bien y ella te odia por haberla dejado vestida y alborotada en el altar el día de la boda, la dejaste por mi, por irme a buscar hasta a China-

-Tu eres le que miente no te creo nada-

-Pues como lo siento por ti, me creas o no, vas a volver a ser mío-

-Tú no me puedes hacer eso-

-Claro que puedo y lo haré, así que calla y déjate querer-

Hyde se acercó a la cama, contemplaba aquel desnudo pecho frente a él, se sacó las botas, subió a la cama, colocándose por encima de Tetsu, posicionó sus piernas a cada uno de los costados de Tetsu, acercó su rostro lentamente hacía el del bajista, los repasaba con su lengua, los saboreaba, bajó hasta su cuello, saboreaba cada centímetro de piel disponible para él.

-Ah- gimió Tetsu al sentir como Hyde le mordía el cuello –No deten… ah- volvía a gemir a cada movimiento de la boca del bajista.

-¿Te gusta nee?- preguntó sensualmente.

-N…no- le temblaba la voz al sentir cada caricia de Hyde.

-¿Seguro?-

-S… si-

-Pues ahora soy yo el que no te cree nada-

-Deja…ah- Hyde había comenzado a besar y acariciar el torso de Tetsu.

-No lo haré- respondió apartando su boca de la piel del bajista.

-Por por favor ah…- volvía a gemir al sentir las manos del Hyde adentrándose en su pantalón.

-No lo haré, tu boca me pide que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo y tu mente lo desean y tu lo sabes muy bien-

-Me…mentira-

-Sabes que es cierto-

Hyde hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de Tetsu, comenzó a bajar los pantalones del mismo, llevándose consigo su ropa interior. Hyde comenzó a acariciar la entre pierna de Tetsu con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndole temblar de placer, comenzó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba, Tetsu no podía resistirse ante tremendo placer, gemía y gritaba tan sólo de sentir aquellas manos, aquella boca, tomó la entrepierna entre sus manos y la metió por completo en su boca, la sacaba y metía en movimientos lentos y constantes, mientras daba leves y delicadas mordidas, Hyde estaba decidido a llevar hasta el climax a Tetsu, le haría sentir el placer del cual mucho tiempo había sido privado.

-Ah- gimió Tetsuya al sentir como se corría dentro de la boca de Hyde.

El vocalista jugaba con la esencia que había sido expulsada del cuerpo de su amado líder, recogió con su lengua hasta el último filamento líquido, jugando con el dentro de su boca, se acercó hasta el rostro de Tetsu y le beso, compartiendo el líquido blanquecino dentro de ese beso, jugaban con sus lenguas, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento. Hyde se apartó unos instantes de Tetsu, comenzó a quitarse la corbata roja, la camisa blanca, la falda a cuadros y la ropa interior, para dejarse contemplar por el bajista.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó provocativo.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Tetsu, estaba atónito, no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación.

-¿Tet-chan?-

Preguntó una vez más pero la respuesta fue nula nuevamente, ante esto Hyde comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el cuerpo del bajista, acarició desde su cuello hasta la altura de la entrada del mismo.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- preguntó Tetsu temeroso.

-Nada que no te vaya a gustar- respondió tranquilamente Hyde.

Hyde comenzó a meter lentamente uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo de Tetsuya, lo movía de adentro hacía aruera, cuando el bajista se hubo acostumbrado a la invasión, metió un segundo dedo para hacerle sentir aún más placer.

-ah…no ah…-

-Tranquilo Tet-chan- le decía mientras le acariciaba tiernamente una de sus mejillas.

-ah…ah… Hyde ah…- suspiró al sentir como los dedos del antes nombrado salían de su cuerpo.

-Tet-chan perdóname-

Hyde tomó las piernas de Tetsu y las colocó sobre sus hombros, estaba apunto de invadirlo, de sentirlo de nuevo, sería suyo una vez más.

-¡Ah!- un grito desgarrador fue expulsado de la boca de Tetsu, acompañado de ese grito unas cuantas lágrimas caían a través de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Tet-chan ¿Te dolió?- preguntó apenado el vocalista.

-Si- contestó secamente, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Hyde comenzó a mover lentamente, besaba las piernas del resignado Tetsuya, quien no hacía más que quedarse inmóvil, soltaba de vez en cuando algún gemido o gripo de placer, dejando ver a simple vista como aquel fuerte dolor le era agradable, disfrutaba sentir como Hyde invadía su cuerpo, la rapidez y constancia de los movimientos de Hyde se iban acrecentando, haciendo que Tetsu gritara cada vez más, a ratos se detenía para calmarse un poco, no quería que eso acabara tan pronto, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistir más, corriéndose dentro del bajista, cayó rendido sobre su pecho, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y retiro las esposas de las muñecas de Tetsu, acercó una de las cobijas, se colocó al lado del bajista, cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas, para quedarse completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Tetsu reflexionaba acerca de lo sucedido en la noche, Hyde era tan bueno en la cama, cada roce de su piel, cada beso, cada caricia le hacían estremecerse de placer, tan sólo con recordarlo, le había gustado sentirle dentro de él, pero su maldito orgullo como hombre no le permitían expresárselo, mucho menos teniendo amnesia, pensaba que tal vez Hyde sólo quería engañarlo, se debatía entre corresponder a los sentimientos o seguir los estándares que la sociedad marcaba. Después de mucho pensar se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta donde sus prendas de vestir, se las colocó e intentó salir sigilosa y cuidadosamente del departamento, sin tener éxito, al caminar a través de la sala, había tirado un copa, despertando a Hyde.

-¿Tet-chan qué haces? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó entre bostezos, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la sala –Tet-chan buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Eres un sínico, con que facilidad te diriges a mi- le reclamó ofendido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Pues eso, que eres un sínico, me violaste y ni si quiera tienes la vergüenza de disculparte y además me hablas como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada-

-¿Aún no me recuerdas? Diablos, ya no se me ocurre que más hacer, creí que ya lo habías hecho, no sentí que opusieras mucha resistencia ayer, a menos de que… te hubiera gustado sentirme-

-No me gustó- respondió firme, girando su rostro para evitar que Hyde notara su sonrojo.

-Seguro- dijo con ironía.

-Es en serio-

Hyde se acercó a Tetsu, le abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura, recorriendo su abdomen y su pecho , acariciaba su cuello, mientras mantenía la cabeza ligeramente pegada a la espalda del castaño, sentía los escalofríos que sufría al sentir sus caricias.

-No te creo nada, estoy seguro de que si te gustó-

-No, no es cier…to- titubeaba al sentir como una de las manos de Hyde comenzaba a deslizarce desde su abdomen hasta los adentros de su ropa interior.

-Si quieres podemos volver a la cama para que me demuestres que no te gusta lo que te hago, evita gemir y gritar mi nombre como lo hiciste toda la noche-

-Sue… suéltame- le pedía Tetsu

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte?- preguntó acariciando sus mejillas –Tet-chan contesta-

-S… si suélta… ah- gimió al sentir el roce de las manos de Hyde contra su entrepierna.

-Ves como si te agradan mis caricias-

-No… no es cierto suéltame- Se liberó de los brazos de Hyde, se acomodó la ropa y salió enfadado del lugar

-Tet-chan ¿Por qué te resistes tanto?- dijo para si mismo al ver salir a Tetsu por la puerta –Tet-chan- gritó antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada por completo –dame una última oportunidad, ve a mi concierto de hoy-Tetsu no dio respuesta alguna y salió.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas, mientras meditaba lo sucedido.

-No me gustó, no me pudo haber gustado, Hyde es… Hyde es…. Hyde es tan bueno en la… no, no, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Hyde es un hombres y yo no soy homosexual, no lo soy, pero es que se mueve como…, no ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Debería estar ocupado pensando en que le voy a decir a Ayana, seguro querrá saber donde pasé toda la noche, la acabo de engañar con un hermoso hombre, ¿Dije hermoso?, no pude haber dicho eso, ¿Por qué, por que?- se preguntaba para si mismo, como si pensara en voz alta.

Al salir del edificio, Tetsu espero a que algún taxi pasara cerca del lugar, tan rápido visualizó uno, hizo un además con la mano para detenerle, entró al automóvil e indicó la dirección a la que se dirigía, todo el camino hacía su hogar permaneció meditabundo, el conductor tuvo que hacerle regresar a la realidad para que éste se diera cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino, pagó la cuota establecida por el conductor, bajó del transporte, caminó hasta su hogar y al abrir la puerta lo primero que encontró fue el rostro malhumorado de su esposa.

-¿Dónde estabas Ogawa?- preguntó con enfado

-Paseando- respondió enseguida.

-¿Paseabas desde la noche anterior?-

-Si- contestó serio.

-No te creo, Quiero saber donde estabas, es más no quiero, exijo saber donde estabas, soy tu esposa y merezco un poco de consideración de tu parte-

-¿Segura que eres mi esposa?- preguntó con una mirada asesina hacia Ayana.

-¿Lo dudas?-

-Creo que si, siento que de ser mi esposa debería sentir algo por ti, que aún cuando no recuerde nada… no se… debería sentir por lo menos cariño hacía ti, pero ni si quiera siento un poco de afecto, me eres indiferente-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertada

-De que no creo más tus mentiras, soy yo el que debe exigirte la verdad sobre mi vida, quiero saber que pasó en realidad-

-No hay ninguna otra verdad, la única verdad es que eres mi esposo y sufriste un accidente, quedaste amnésico y te perdiste, luego fui yo quien te encontró y volvimos a estar juntos-

-Sigo sin creerte, Ayana dime la verdad-

-Pero no se de que verdad me hablas-

-Sabes bien de lo que te hablo-

-Tetsu, no te habías quejado de nuestra relación ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?-

-Porque… me siento diferente desde… anoche, creo que me abrieron los ojos a la realidad-

-¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Con quien estuviste?- preguntó alterada, casi al punto de tornarse histérica.

-Eso no te importa-

-Pero claro que me importa, soy tu esposa ¿Crees que no me va a importar algo como eso? ¿Fuiste con Hideto Takarai verdad? Pues déjame decirte que el no es la blanca palomita que seguro te mostró que es-

-En primera, no eres mi esposa, algo dentro de mi me dice que no lo eres, pero no quise desconfiar de tus palabras y en segunda si Hyde es una blanca palomita o no, eso no importa ahora-

-Pues no desconfíes de mi y sigue creyendo en lo que te digo-

-No puedo, no quiero-

-¿Por qué, por Hyde?-

-No, simplemente no quiero, no tengo porque darte razones-

-Si tienes- le exigía Ayana.

-No, no Tengo, ahora me voy a bañar-

Para Tetsu todo era un calvario, su vida le confundía, no sabía en quien creer y en quien no, todo le era confuso, no sabía que hacer, mientras que para Ken y Yukki todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

-Ken, amor, despierta cariño-

-Es muy temprano, cinco minutos más mami-

-Ken, no soy tu madre, despierta de una buena vez- le ordenaba Yukki mientras le golpeaba con su almohada en la cabeza.

-Si, si ya estoy despierto- dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama –¿Qué pasa Yukki?- preguntó estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-

-Yukki lo acabamos de hacer-

-Pero yo quiero que lo volvamos a hacer-

-Pero Yukki, estoy cansado y el concierto de Hyde es hoy, si lo hacemos no nos dará tiempo de bañarnos y arreglarnos, además prometimos asistir- explicó Ken con un tono tierno en la voz.

-Tu y Hyde, siempre Hyde ¿Qué Hyde es tu mundo? Lo ves, yo lo sabía, Hyde te gusta, yo sólo soy tu juguete- reprochaba Yukki.

-No amor, eso no es cierto, quien me gusta eres tu-

-Entonces…¿Me harás el amor?-

-No yukki, tenemos que arreglarnos para el concierto-

-Pero Ken-chan- le suplicaba con un puchero en sus labios.

-Yu… Yukki no me hagas esto-

-Ken-chan- le nombraba con tono suplicante.

-Por amor al cielo no puedo más-

Ken se abalanzó sobre Yukki, le besaba apasionadamente, mordía su cuello, marcándolo, se quejaba al sentir las uñas de Yukki rasguñando su espalda.

-Yukki me lastimaste- le dijo al sentir un terrible rasguño en la espalda –Tendré que castigarte- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-O no por favor no me castigues- rogaba Yukki para seguir el juego del guitarrista.

El concierto de Hyde sería en unas cuantas horas, tenía que estar listo para llegar temprano y hablar con él, debía decirle que le creía, que quería creer en sus palabras, mientras se duchaba intentaba recordar su pasado, intentaba recordar los momentos tan maravillosos que había olvidado, la idea de que Hyde tenía razón estaba firme en su pensamiento, no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

-Demonios no puedo recordar nada- maldijo para si mismo mientras soltaba el jabón de sus manos dejándolo caer.

Terminó de bañarse, se dirigió a su habitación, mientras buscaba ropa dentro de su armario para cambiarse, encontró una carta escondida, la hoja estaba arrugada y rota de las orillas, como si alguien hubiera intentado acabar con ella, pero no lo hubiera logrado llevar a cabo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó saliendo del cuarto con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-¿Eso? No es nada- gritó arrancando la carta de las manos del bajista.

-Dime ¿Qué significa?- le exigió tomándola por los brazos y pegando su rostro al propio-

-Esa carta es el porque de que no nos casáramos, decidiste irte con él, me abandonaste en el altar- reclamó

-Hyde decía la verdad, ¿Cómo pudiste alejarme de él? Respóndeme- le gritaba Tetsu.

-Porque no quería que fuese feliz, así como el te arrebató de mi lado, yo te arrebataría del suyo, te quería sólo para mi, para mi y nadie más-

-Pues nunca me tendrás-

-Eso crees, eres mío y eso no lo cambiará nadie, estás casado conmigo ante la ley-

-Yo nunca he firmado nada, como para que tu digas que estamos casados ante la ley, estás loca-

-Tu no has firmado nada, pero yo si, tu firma es fácil de falsificar-

-Pero eso es ilegal-

-Lo se, pero teniendo los contactos correctos, se pueden lograr muchas cosas, casi todo es posible sabiendo acudir a la persona correcta-

-Eres una…-

-¿Soy una que Ogawa? No soy nada-

-Exacto no eres nada, no vales nada, eres una egoísta-

-No soy egoísta, sólo se luchar por lo que quiero-

La discusión continuó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Tetsu recordó que debía asistir al concierto de Hyde, miró el reloj de pared, faltaban casi 30 minutos para el concierto y el no se había vestido ni arreglado, debía apresurarse, dejó a Ayana con las palabras e insultos en la boca, corrió hasta su habitación, se vistió rápidamente acomodó su cabello y salió nuevamente a la habitación para salir por la puerta.

-Tetsuya Ogawa, a mi no me dejas hablando sola, regresa aquí- le exigió la chica antes de que el bajista abriera la puerta.

-Basta no te quiero oír más, me voy-

-No te irás- le gritó aferrándose a él para no dejarlo ir.

-Claro que si lo haré, suéltame de una vez-

-No-

-Que me sueltes ¿No entiendes?- le empujó ligeramente para poder salir corriendo antes de ser atrapado por la mujer nuevamente. –Demonios llegaré tarde- maldijo mientras se dirigía a su auto.

En los camerinos detrás del escenario del Tokyo Dome, Hyde se encontraba completamente en silencio, nadie intentaba hablar con él, se le veía triste ensimismado, jugaba con la corbata roja de su vestimenta, era un silencio incómodo que fue roto por el mismo.

-¿Crees que venga?- preguntaba Hyde melancólico a Hana, quien se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía ante una extraña e inesperada llamada de Ken.

-Claro que sí, estoy segura-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntaba curioso.

-No lo se, realmente nunca había contado el tiempo, pero ya hace bastante supongo-

-Ya veo- respondió cabizbajo.

-Hyde, ya es hora- le indicó un hombre del staff.

-Si ya voy-

-¿Piensas salir así? ¿Es en serio?-

-¿Así como?-

-¿Pues vestido de colegiala?-

-Si, si el viene, lo más seguro es que sus recuerdos se aclaran dándole una fuerte impresión-

-Vaya que será fuerte-

Hyde sólo le sonrió y caminó hasta el escenario.

-Konbanwa minna-san- saludó Hyde fingiendo alegría, de nuevo portaba aquel traje de colegiala, el cual a las fans no les pareció del todo desagradable, le miraban completamente hipnotizadas, la piel de sus piernas descubiertas tenía el mismo efecto en ellas que el que había tenido la noche anterior con Tetsu. –Esta primera canción se titula a drop of colour; Confusion rules this shifting age, And uproar fills the town, My thoughts of you are drowning in the noise…- terminó de cantar la melodía y continuó con shallow sleep, seguida de new days dawn, angel's tale, secret letters, white song, unexpected, -La siguiente canción va dedicada a Tetsuya Ogawa, la escribí para el, se titula Evergreen… mado no naka no boku wa, gurasu no mizu ni, sashita hana no you awai, hizashi ni yurete, madoromi no soko, kizuku natsu no kehai, mujou na tokei no hari wo, itami no bun dake, modosetanara…-

Tetsu llegaba en ese momento, escuchó ser pronunciada la dedicatoria, escucharlo cantar, verlo así, sentía que debía recordar, recordar, casi al término de la canción, como una película de cine, todos sus recuerdos se reproducían en su mente, se agarraba fuerte la cabeza, le dolía recordar todo, no soportó más al recordar todo, se abría paso entre la gente, empujando a quien le impidiera llegar hasta su objetivo, corría a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el escenario, al llegar ahí, dos guardas se posicionaron frente a el, impidiendo que pasara hasta donde se encontraba Hyde, comenzó a explicarles la situación por la que pasaba pero esto fue en vano, los hombres no se movían del lugar, desesperado les exigió a los guardias le dejaran pasar.

-Quítense- les ordenó

-No lo haremos- le respondieron

-¿Saben con quien tratan? Soy Tetsuya Ogawa y si no me dejan pasar se las verán negras con mis abogados-

Ante aquellas palabras los guardias abrieron paso a Tetsuya.

-itoshii hito yo- pronunciaba el último verso de su canción, cuando sus labios fueron sellados por un beso de Tetsu.

-Te amo Hyde- le pronunció al separarse para volverse a unir con el.


End file.
